


In Another World, We Could Be

by Rosiko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Elvhen Glory will be had, Eventual Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Pining Solas (Dragon Age), smart lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Breaking Ellanna's heart was the single worst thing Solas has had to do, But Ellanna won't give up on him that easily as she strives to find out what exactly he's hiding from her and rekindle what they both need most in this world.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. I'm so Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So i I haven't written Fanfiction in a long time and Solas have given me the bug to write again, so first attempt a writing fanfiction after years..hope you all like it :)...also i know this chapter is gonna be hella short but hopefully its something to introduce people into it

"Vhenan please, don't make this any harder then it already is" Solas pleaded with her,pain was etched on his face he was hurting, more then he had a right to be given he'd just broken her heart.Ellanna didn't understand why did he bring her out here?, why did he give her the gift of having the vallaslin removed and kiss her so deeply, only to tell her their love was not supposed to be?, she didn't understand, the massive pit in her stomach did nothing to help how she was feeling, she wanted to throw up, or at the very least try to quell the sobs that were threatening to come pouring out of her mouth.

"I...don't - why would you..." she stammered,half from shock half from trying not to cry and visibly failing at it, a tear fell from her eye and then another she was trying to keep to together as best she could and yet she could see tears behind his eyes threatening to fall, but the hitching in her breath meant that small sobs left her mouth, it took everything Solas had not to break there and then, to take back what he said and comfort her, kiss her, very likely make love to her in that very same glen and tell her everything was going to be fine...but it wasnt, he knew it wasnt going to be fine if they carried on down this road.

"I can't...I'm so sorry Elly....I mean.....Inquisitor, I will see you back at Skyhold"

And with that Ellanna watched him walk away, when he was safely away and out of earshot, she sank to the floor and let out a screaming wail, every tear that had threatened to fall now freely streaming from her face, every bit of hurt,pain, anger sadness were projected in that one single scream, she stopped screaming eventually and settled for silently crying on the ground...she couldn't go back to Skyhold tonight, she couldnt bear going back and seeing him. Ellanna eventually drifted off to sleep in the small glen..hoping that when she woke up he would be beside her and it was just a horrible dream, but it wasnt, she woke up alone the next day finding that it was all to real.

When she had made her way back to Skyhold it was around midday, hoping to avoid any kind of conversation with anyone and just crawl into bed, Ellanna had done her best to try and avoid her advisors and her friends, when asked where she had been by various people, she mumbled half apologies and made up an excuse of her having to do a personal errand which is why she never returned with Solas that night, it was a terrible lie and not even a bit beliveable but it got people off her back till she made it to her quarters. When she reached her bed she covered herself up with her blanket and cried silently into her pillow, she never did remeber to lock her door. never heared footsteps coming into her room and toward her bed, never heared the small sigh of breath coming from beside her.

A hand touched her shoulder, stroking her arm trying to give some kind of comfort to her, she turned eyes peering from out of the covers, only to see Dorian with one hell of a worried look on his face "First Solas comes back looking like somebody's just broke him in two...now you come back upset, what in Andraste's ass happened in crestwood!?"Dorian exclaimed he had never seen the Elf look so broken in his life, it literally was like someone has just ripped the man in two and just left him for dead, he wasnt going to get answers from him not in the state Solas came back in, he had seen Ellanna come back and made a note to follow her just to glean what happened it was something big he knew that much.

"Solas was upset?" she inquired, her voice barely above a whisper, Dorian nodded a grim look on his face "The man's clearly lost it Lannie, he came back to Skyhold looking like he'd been crying, went into our quarters and just started throwng things, i would have gone in after him, but i can't afford to have my face bloodied by an Apostate having a breakdown" he answered back. Ellanna took some comfort in that answer, that he was as broken as she was, that it hurt him just as much as it did her.

"Honestly, Dorian, I'd just rather forget about the whole thing, we had a disagreement that was all"she lied, Dorian knew it was a lie but wasn't pressing the matter further, whatever it was, it was between her and Solas "if you're sure, I don't like crying, expecially when it comes to you, I could kick Solas right in the dick on the next mission we have with him, and say it was an accident if that makes you feel better"he joked trying to coax some kind of a smile from her before he left, she let out a small laugh and shook her head indicating he didnt need to do that and that she would be fine.

Dorian gave her shoulder a small squeeze and a smile "should you need a shoulder to cry on,please don't hesistate to share your problems,I'm sure whatever this was between you and Solas will work itself out eventually" he smiled at her gave her a hug and walked to the door, though he stole himself another glance at her confused, he was sure she had dalish tattoo's before she left with Solas last night and now she's returned without them. Dorian put that thought at the back of his mind,reminding himself to have a word with Solas about it later on, maybe thats what they argued about, he gave her a smile and a curt nod before leaving her to herself, Ellanna may never know the reason why it wasn't meant to be, but that would never stop her from finding out on her own, she was smart and Solas knew that all to well.


	2. One Kick Is All It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to keep everyone the the same page Ellana is a mage in my story, just felt right

Dorian had taken the liberty to inform lelliana, Cullen and Josephine that Ellanna had taken ill and was not to be disturbed till she was better, it was the least he could do, nobody needed to see a broken mess of a woman expecially them, luckily they all understood and offered their sympathies to her will keep things running while she re-cooperates, Dorian thanked them saying he will keep an eye on her for the time being till she's well enough. Truth be told this should be Solas' job not his.

As soon as Dorian has left her room Ellanna shot up from her bed and locked her door, and for good measure putting a ward on her door so nobody could get in, it was only a simple ward made for keeping out the servants, any mage could easily break it if they wanted to, for the time being though she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, to at least make some sense of what was going on in his head, to find out why he left her she was either stupid or naive to do this, but what choice did she have when he didn't even give her an explanation,she just had to find out.

Solas meanwhile, had buried himself in a veritable mass of scrolls, books and paints, doing everything he possibly could to keep his mind occupied and off Ellanna, his temper was more then enough for everyone to give him a pretty wide berth when he returned back to Skyhold, he figured she would have followed later that night, a slight worry had knawed at him he heared whispers across the castle the the Inquisitor was not in her room and did not come back last night, he pushed it to the back of his mind he couldnt allow his focus to falter now,she had to go.

"Fenhedis"Solas growled to himself, frustrated at the entire situation, he could have told her everything,but she would have hated him for it and he knew that all to well, throwing a scroll at the door, narrowly missing Dorian who had barely just had time to dodge the on coming projectile.

"Oh, and I thought you were done throwing things, my mistake"he snarked, Solas made made a noise in response, not wanting to deal with him at the moment, he had other things to think about.

"Why have you disturbed me, if you haven't yet noticed, I'm rather busy and need to focus" Solas responded cooly, hoping to get the Tevine off his back rather quickly but something told him it was not going to be that easy.

"What have you done to upset Lannie? I know it something big, she's never this upset over nothing" Dorian needed to find out if Elanna wasn't telling him, he'd get it out of Solas one way or another, even if it did mean kicking him in the dick, though truth be told he was going to do it either way.

"Maybe she should not be telling people about our private matters"Solas remarked,clearly miffed at the fact he knew, she was normally good keeping personal matters private, this was not any different. "besides it is not something that is up for discussion, it would not be apropriate" he turned to go back to his books.  
"Is this about her tatoo's being gone, did you remove them without asking? is that why she's upset?,did you force her? you don't like the dalish i get it but you can't just remove something with out asking" he questioned.

Solas flinched then looked rather angry, how dare he assume he would force that on her, how dare he question him over his standing with her "it was consentual"he bit out."I explained what they were and she asked me to remove them, that is it" he was trying to keep his temper, but Dorian was having none of it he was baiting him and Solas took it like a fish on a hook.  
"Then why is she crying, don't you care anymore, was she just some dalish elf you could have a fling with before you dropped her, I'm not asking for you, I'm asking for Lannie"Dorian stated, he was right in his face now, Solas was angry and he knew it,he just needed the excuse to kick him.

"Again I will reiterate, She should not be discussing private matters, she is a silly girl for doing so".

And so there it was, the excuse he was looking for, Dorians's knee shot up cracking him right between the legs, Solas crumpled to the floor clutching his crotch letting out a pained sound, looking up at Dorian with absolute fury, Dorian just smirked making his way to the front of the room "If you didn't love her anymore, you should have just told her that" he stated as he opened the door.

"I never said I stopped loving her,but there are somethings that just shouldn't happen for now" Solas pained out,Dorian sighed and walked out leaving Solas on his own. Solas made a frustrated sound, he loved her so deeply but this was a burden that he could not have her share with him.

Over the next few days Ellanna had holed herself up in her room, coming out only to wash and relive herself, and then going right back to her quarters, she had taken the servants pathways, it was the only way she knew she could avoid Solas, if she didn't see him there wasn't a problem, She knew isolating herself was not the best option but she couldnt face the questions,of why her face was no longer marked and why she wasnt with Solas, since they had been together nobody had ever seen them apart, they did everything together, Cullen has sent up to her a small basket of her favourite treats, and small note wishing her better, she did appreciate the gesture it was very kind of him to do so.

It wasnt surprising that Ellanna had gotten whispers of the spat Solas and Dorian had, word travels fast around Skyhold and gossip was rife between her not showing her face, and Dorian and Solas arguing, it wasn't a surprise to her, she would call a meeting later tonight with everyone, well maybe not everyone, she still did not want to see Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Ellanna now excluding Solas out of inquisition plans whats to be done about it? should he confront her over it..or will he need to help of another friend to give him the answers


	3. Its always busy in Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may come a little out of order but its better for the whole flow of the story, so for that reason Halamshiral comes after the break up and not before,Thank you to everyone who's left Kudos so far please don't hesisate to leave comments either, Its very much appreciated...also from this chapter onwards things may get a little heated between Solas and Inky *cough*doesn'tcountinthefade*cough*

Ellanna had set the meeting for early evening, giving herself the day to collect herself and be The Inquisitor once more,having the servants send word around for them all to meet within the war room, but giving strict intsructions that Solas was not to attend and should not be informed. They would all find out they were no longer together anyway, she would rather just cut to the chase now then have questions lingering for gossip later.Solas wouldn't be happy about private affairs being spoken about but they were no longer together,his right to that was now forfeit.

As the evening hit she walked to the large doors of the war room,drawing a deep breath before opening the doors and stepping inside,voices hushed as all eyes drew upon her, heads nodding in acknowledgement at her entrance.Elanna give a small nod in response heading to the front of the war table to speak but not before giving a small bow to her companions in a gesture of apology.

"First I wish to thank you all for coming on such short notice,and to apologise for my absence as of late, I have...not been very well"she began looking around the room, surveying every face that was there most looked relived she was well now, Dorian gave a knowing nod.Cole however and picked up on the aura she had very well gave out, he could feel it from both of them.

"It's not a sickness,hearts yearning,breaking,I should have you but i can't,I shouldn't need you but i do,It hurts, it stings,ir abelas Ma Vhenan, forgive me for what I've done to you"Cole had tapped right into what both Solas and Elanna were feeling, he could feel it on his skin he could heal them both,he could take it away if they were willing.

"Cole please don't,not now, I don't need to hear this right now"Elanna rebutted,her heart skipped feeling all to well the hurt she had managed to conceal for the past few days,she needed to heal by herself.Cole had opened his mouth to speak again but the sharp look Elanna have gave him made him stop, settling instead for sitting back on his chair with a resigned sigh mumbling under his breath,she would learn the truth soon enough.

The room went silent after the exchange, after a few minutes of awkward silence Cassandra offered a voice "so it is true then? You and Solas are no longer together?"she questioned wanting clarification, she had heared the whispers and saw that both of them had been apart, which was very odd for them. Ellanna just gave a small nod and a quiet "yes" in response if she spoke anymore she would have broken there and then she couldn't afford to do that now,sympathetic faces were shown around the room they didn't need to breach the subject anymore once they saw her face.

"If i could be so rude to interject"Josephine stated"there is buisness we must attened to, our allies grow in numbers but there is still so much we can do, before we face Corypheus,Empress Celene will be throwing a masqureade ball in the coming weeks, and she insists we attend".

"The mages are still reluctant to work with us,they have their freedom with us, but they still refuse to work with the ex-templars that have came here"Cullen also stated,he was not the best fan of mages, but at this time everyone had to work together weather they liked it or not.

"My spies are still tracking down, any other sources of red lyrium that may still be around that could still be used against us, they also managed to find a few texts on the orb Corypheus carries which could help us immensly,we will pass them onto Solas when they return"Lellianna offered, it was now buisness as normal, Elanna nodded taking in each bit of information before offering her reponse to each advisor.

"Josephine, please tell the Empress we would be honoured to attend such a gathering and we are very much looking forward to it.Cullen tell the mages its put up or shut up, they have allied with us and they need to deal with working with people they may not like. Lelliana I would very much like to see those books before you pass them onto Solas, if there is a way to stop Corypheus in them i want to be the first to know about it" she advised, Solas seemed pretty upset about that orb when he spoke of it, if she had those books maybe it would be the key to finding out what was wrong with him.

The meeting itself passed by very quickly once buisness was out the way with barring Cole and Vivienne who had left pretty quickly, most stayed behind to have a chat most of the conversations were about nothing, however Dorian decided to regale the tale of him kneeing Solas in the crotch, much too Sera's delight who proply burst out laughing "serves the arrogant prick right, wish i could i have done it instead"she blurted out.

"I think once is enough, don't want to cripple the man, he does still need to use it"Dorian stated,Sera huffed mumbling about how she never get any fun and opting instead to leave the war room in search of someone to mess with,but not before being told she can find anyone but Solas a resounding "Fine!!" came from the hall before hearing the door shut.

Eventually everyone had filtered out and headed over to the tavern,Ellanna would be the last to leave, just wanting to go to bed rather then join everyone else the meeting had drained her she she just wanted to sleep that's all she's been wanting to do.

A hand however had closed on her shoulder looking aback to see Cole "He didnt mean to hurt you.A lone wolf searching for his pack, they need to come back,locked away screaming to be let out,your hurting and he feels it too there is so much you don't know,but you were made for only him".Ellanna sighed."I get what it is your trying to do Cole,I really do, but i don't want to see him, if he's hurt thats on him"she stated, Cole tried again but she shook her head no, she didnt need to hear this, she needed to be better, then to have him consume all her thoughts after pressing them down for the past few days, if she didnt think about it there wasn't a problem.

The patteren continued over the next few days she would call meetings, and again Solas would not be included,Cole kept trying but was shut down at every opportunity by both Ellanna and Solas, both were as stubborn as the other, both were determined and it was getting them nowhere. Though it didn't mean that Solas hadn't noticed his exclusion, if there were meetings he needed to be there to give advice on the breach, he had gone from being understanding,to rather insulted, to being downright pissed, not to mention word of their breakup had gotten around pretty fast and rumours very quickly spread about why,some were resonable and other rumours were down right rediculous, and he was sick of hearing about it, their personal lives were not a source of idle gossip and he was going to quell this once and for all. Physically she could avoid him he knew that much,but she couldn't avoid him in the fade, that was his domain and he knew how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So physically avoiding Solas can only work for so long, in the fade however he's much stronger then her..its time they had a little talk about personal matters.


	4. Out of the Forest into the fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas gets Ellanna on her own after she been avoiding him,private matters should be private after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna split this chapter up into two bits, next chapter will have a little bit of smut in it

Ever since they had been together Solas had been teaching Ellanna how to dream,how to pull herself into the fade and walk along memories in her own mind,he enjoyed those moments he spent with her he got to see exactly who she was before she became Inquisitor,before the conclave ever happened.Ocassionally if he was feeling particularly tricksy, he would pull her into the fade himself. Sometimes so they could walk through memories together other times he would be teaching her how to tell the difference from the fade and the waking world that surrounded them.

It was not to be much different this time,though he never did teach her how to control her dreams directly, just how to walk through them,and he neglected to teach her how to manipulate the veil the surrounded them in the fade, he did however make a point of showing her what it felt like one time when she strayed off the path he'd set for them, having a small tedril of magic grab her wrist and pull her towards him so he could grab her hand, "now,now, Da'len we can't afford you to get lost here,what if a demon got to you?"he chided her like he would a five year old who decided playing with wild hallah was a brilliant idea.

"My apologies Hahren,I didn't think, please forgive me"she admitted,she had seen a few spirits wandering and wanted to see what they were doing, though Solas had warned her that not all spirits are friendly and for her to be safe while she was here she must stay by his side and hold his hand.Solas placed a small kiss on her lips, giving her hand a firm but gentle squeeze before setting off once more.He would treasure that memory.

Pulling her into the fade this time was easy, from what Cole had mentioned she was drained and had promtly gone to sleep,this was his chance pulling her in would be easy enough,she could avoid him all she wanted in Skyhold but the fade was his, and he wasnt letting her get away that easily.

Ellanna had woken to snow falling on her face, she was confused when did she get outside?, and why was it snowing?.Taking a look around her she was in some kind of forest looking around she tried to figure out how she got here, she remebered going to her room after the meeting,she remebered undressing and climbing into bed and promptly falling alseep. After a while it started to dawn on her this was the fade, she sniffed the air Solas mentioned the fade smelling slightly like sulphur and if she was ever confused, she was to smell the air and it should tell her where she is.

"Solas?"she called looking around for any sign of him but finding nothing, getting up she decided on a direction and walked, part of her just wanted out, she really didnt want to see him and have her heart break all over again she knew she sould have had that tea that was left for her,she failed to notice the giant black wolf following behind her, six eyes watching her as she walked. Solas needed to keep his temper in check for now, but that didnt mean he couldn't put her on edge.

She would learn today.

Stepping carefully, he kept himself far enough away that he could watch her,but close enough that if he could make her run if he chose too, he wasn't going to do much a small fright and a chiding should do her well for letting personal buissness and personal feelings get in the way of doing her job, if she wished to behave like a child then he will treat her like one, picking up his gait he stalked beside her up on a small ridge, a crack of a twig beneath his paw, and a feral growl had made her stop right in her tracks.

Ellanna's head shot towards the noise in the trees, she could have sworn she heard a growl, looking to where the noise was she found nothing,another snap of a twig, and another growl from behind her this time and much closer had her picking up her pace within the forest, as she looked around she could have sworn she saw six eyes leering at her like they were angry."Fen'harel take me now" she cursed under her breath her fast walk now turning into a jog and then a run when she heared a very audible growl right next to her.

Solas loved it when prey ran.

He followed her where ever she went, every twist,every turn he matched, he knew exactly where he was taking her, when he saw her run for the clearing, dissapearing a in a puff of green smoke he waited and the front of the clearing, smirking all the while.

Ellanna looked back at the forest as she ran to the clearning not bothering to look infront of her, two seconds later she was on the floor clutchng her head, she had hit something pretty hard "ow that hurt"she muttered to herself rubbing at her temple.

"As it should Ellanna"Solas spoke curtly,he couldn't falter now. Ellanna's head shot up she felt like she had just been puched in the gut, coming face to face with Solas who didn't look at all happy with her as he looked down at her, she suddenly felt rather small now in comparison to him, like a parent punishing their child, like a teacher shouting at their student, like a god looking upon a mere mortal with contempt.

"You've been avoiding me Ellanna,excluding me from meetings I should be at,you need my help with the breach"Solas stated. Ellanna knew she was in trouble it was always Elly or Vhenan with him, Inquisitor in more formal settings. He'd only ever called her Ellanna once before and that was because she had broken a very intact vase he had picked up from one of their trips, while it was an accident he made his point clearly by making her clear the broken pieces, and then having her fix it by hand, she never did touch that vase again.

She had opened her mouth to speak only to find her voice gone,tendrils and wrapped around her wrists and dug them into the ground, she wasn't going anywhere for the forseeable future. "I'm sorry Da'len but you will only speak, when i have finished talking" Solas said regretfully,kneeling down and placing a hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb, she pulled away or tried too,closing her eyes so as not to look at him only to have her head forced up, both hands now holding her face. "Look at me Elly,I will remove my hands when you look me in the eye"he commanded,slowly she opened her eyes not looking directly at him, and small squeeze on her jaw by both hands very quickly remedied that, he loosened his grip after bright green eyes met his grey ones, she was scared but he needed to still make a point, this was a teaching moment after all, private matters where to stay private after all.

"Now Vhenan"he said will all sincerity stroking her face before removing his hands,he was keeping his temper in check she would be punished twice he decided in the last second..once for gossip and once for the knee Dorian gave him but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Let's have a talk about your terrible gossiping habbit you seem to have picked up as of late,very unbecoming of the Lady Inquisitor I must say"he chided"and then not only that to then exclude me from war meetings that clearly need my input...I must say I'm not only hurt I'm downright insulted". Ellanna couldn't pick out the tone in his voice it was like he was talking to a child. She was a twenty-eight years old, not eight. Once again opening her mouth to try and speak and explain Solas put a finger to her mouth..he wasn't finished.

"Then,I hear all throughout Skyhold that you've been telling people about our private affairs,I thought you better then that Ellanna,perhaps I was wrong after all,expecially if our relationship is nothing more the a source of idle gossip"he thought,tears threatened to spill from Ellanna's eyes, his tone unettled her he was being so sickly sweet with her but the tendrils of magic gave away exactly just how angry he was with her,in the back of her mind she knew she was punishing him for breaking her heart and leaving her, making him hurt the way she did, he knew it and so did she.

"Shhhh,Shhhh It's ok Elly we're going to make this right"he whispered placing a small kiss on her throat relishing in the small sob she gave at having her voice back. "Now Vhenan,we've both hurt each other...we're both even now,but there is one more thing you still need to answer for"he stated,a wicked grin came on his face when she realised what exactly it was he was reffering too.

"How do you tell me your sorry, Ellanna?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So saying sorry is gonna be hard thing for Ellanna to do,will she give in or will she fight off the wolf infront of her.


	5. The Dread Wolf's Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the fade,Solas still requires his apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one for the Kudos so far glad to see people are liking it,any comments or advice is also very greatly appreciated, we have the beginings of a little smut here not too much but will be ramping up in the next chapters to come

Ellana had never felt more unsettled in her life,something about Solas felt very off.Normally he would let things like this slide off his back and not even rise to it, but the look in his eyes told a completly different story,who in all of Arlathan was he?.Solas was certainly not the mild mannered apostate she thought he was,in all honestly she didn't think he would have taken it so badly,there was so much more behind the man she thought she knew well. "Well...Ellanna,I'm waiting for an answer how do you tell me you are sorry?"he asked again,the hand on her cheek now going to the back on her head,fingers lacing in the ponytail she had in her hair,his face mere inches away from hers,he could smell her panic....good it would do her well to learn this lesson now rather then later.

"Bu-but,we're not together anymore Solas,people would have found out anyway.They would have talked either way"she stuttered out,trying to keep her head and keep her calm. A low growl from Solas indicated this was not the answer he wanted gripping her hair slightly and forcing her head up."That may well be,but as Inquisitor it is your job to quell these rumours, not instigate them. I have seen countless organisations fall just from one comment made,this is not something i want for you"he explained,placing a small kiss on the underside of her ear,she jumped not expecting the kiss, the hand in her hair forcing her head still. "In any event,Ellanna while rumours may have spread, I however can not abide by being physically assaulted by one of your friends,that hurt"he snarled,nipping her throat when he heard a small moan,he bit her hard enough to tell her this wasn't something she was to enjoy,this was punishment"that is what you apologising for,I require pennace and you will give it to me".

"Who are you?"she breathed out,Solas had gone back to nipping at her throat,sucking slightly at her neck leaving a very red and purple mark on her throat, his other hand had slipped down to her waist digging into her hip,he lifted up from her neck looking her dead in the eye, she couldn't place his expression he was angry sure,but there was more behind, he was pained,he was very tempted from the way he was breathing. He placed a very rough kiss on her mouth pushing his tounge past her lips before pulling back "I wish i could tell you Vhenan,but it better for both of us if you don't know....so please tell me you're sorry" he repated kissing her again,softly this time"please Vhenan".

Confused was not the word Ellanna would have used in this situation,but it was the only one that came to mind,even as he pushed her down to the floor, hand still in her hair but loosing most of the grip it previously had, trying to collect her thoughts, his hand now coming under the night-shirt the wore, fingers grazing her stomach making her squirm underneath his touch"I need to hear it from you,Ellanna"he breathed fingers now stroking her skin nails scratching her, more then likely leaving a mark. His lips had again found her throat trying to coax out that one single word he need to hear from her,his tongue darting out every so often to lick at her skin making her whimper,it wasnt a sorry but it was a sound he'd been wanting to hear from her ever since the had been together,his hand had traveled upwards giving her breast a very firm squeeze,still reminding her this was not supposed to be enjoyable,and he would stop when she says the word.

Ellana writhed under him,his kisses had sent her mind into overdrive,half of her wondering what he would do if she never said sorry,the other half of her on the other hand was trying not to panic,she had never lain with anyone and she would have more then happily chosen Solas to be her first,but she didn't want it to be in the fade,it was a dream after all and dreams are almost never real.she sighed collecting her thoughts once again trying to block out a veritable pleasure he was her. "I'm sorry Solas,I'm sorry for excluding you it was wrong of me to do,your are more then welcome to join in Vhenan"she managed,Solas stopped kissing her smiling lightly "Thank you Elly..your pennace will be this...your are to carry my mark on your neck for the rest the day tomorrow,I do hope you enjoy those rumours Inquisitor,however if at any point you go back to your silly gossip,my mark will be permanent"he stated flatly, diving again for her neck and biting down hard enough to draw blood. Ellanna screamed in pain.

Shooting up from her bed Ellanna had woken with a start it was early dawn and sun had just broken through,rushing towards the bathroom to look in her mirror,surely he wasn't serious about marking her and was only joking, Then again Solas was never really one for jokes when he said something or did something he meant it,kinda like the time in redcliffe when everyone had left camp in search on food and firewood and he had very slyly coaxed her into sitting in his lap and to do nothing but for them to enjoy eachother while everyone had gone, promising that they wouldnt be back for hours and they had plenty of time,turns out they didnt have plenty of time as both Varric and Dorian and caught them both mid make-out much to her embaressment, and Varric and Dorians amusement,they ribbed her for days after that.

Looking in her mirror she saw it,right where he had bitten her where teeth marks still red and still bloody,she tried to heal them only to find healing magic didn't work on mark he left guess he was being serious about it being there the the day, best thing she was able to do was clean the wound and pray nobody saw it,or even asked about it. She wouldnt know what to tell them and she couldn't exactly say Solas did it,that would just bring up more questions. turning back to her bedroom she spotted a small letter on her nightstand,she figured it might have been one of lelianna's crows who left it telling her to come pick up the books they found, opening it however she knew instantly who it was who wrote it,Smiling lightly, she began to read.

" _Ellanna,Ma Vhenan, I wish to extend an apology for my marking you last night,however I do hope you find in good faith that this was a teaching matter about our private affairs, and you have come to realise that actions will have consequenses in everything you do as a leader of the Inquisition.I am here to help you in your fight with Corypheus with luck we may recover the orb he carries and the last few bits of my people's history._

_Our Entanglement is not one I regret,given the chance i would redily be with you in a moments notice....regretfully this is not meant to be as much a it pains me to tell you.If the gods are kind, and my favour with them rises then maybe there will be hope for us yet.Please keep that hope Vhenan you will need it in the years to come._

_I also belive there will be books coming your way that give information on the orb itself,please when you are finished with them I would very much like to aquire them as they will be vital to my research on the breach. I also hope in the coming weeks we may be able to repair the relationship,we had,and things will not be so tense between us,as such I have taken the liberty for the servants to send up some lilly's to your room as a token of my good faith, and my friendship._

_My love,_

_Solas_ "

True to his word there was a knock on the door,and two of the servants had brought in a beautiful bouquet of white lillys,giving a bow to Ellanna before leaving the small tag simply saying "My Love", she didn't know why but looking at those flowers, the familiar feeling in the put of her stomach, she sat on her bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the books on the orb coming her way Ellanna may get more then she bargined for when she finally opens the pages to see whats inside.


	6. Only the Gods can see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see people are liking the story, it means a lot to me thank you very much,so we're gonna start getting into some of the juicy bits now..Halamshiral is going to a a blast to write about.

Solas's bite was uncomfortable,it burned and it stung, he had placed it well, also most too well in her case she couldn't wear her inquisitors uniform as the fabric pressed against the bite wound making her wince,she had no choice to but to find something loose enough to keep anything off the mark he made of her neck,but thats exactly what he wanted he said she would bare it and he was right even as she walked up to the ramparts to find lelianna as she had gotten word those books were waiting for her. Ellanna could practically feel the stares and she could already hear the whispers through out the halls.

Walking quickly,she had taken the shortcut through the office Solas used, as she opened the door she could smell insense it smelled exactly like the forest it reminded her of home.Solas was very much deep into his work pouring over scrolls and books,paint pots neatly lined up by the wall for an uncoming mural he was no doubt going to paint later on the that day. Ellanna took a few moments to study him, the freckles that dotted his face took years off him, his brows pursed together in concentration, the way his tongue would occasionally stick out his mouth if he was really trying to think.She really did love him dispite everything he has done.

"Inquisitor, I implore that if wish to stand and stare at me, then maybe a nice drawing would suffice a little more"Solas commented,looking up from his desk his eyes wandering to her neck and smiling a little when he saw she had his mark completly on show.Ellanna jumped snapping out of her daze "huh,what?"she asked, looking slightly confused.Pulling himself up from his chair and walking towards her still with a small grin on his face,if he wasn't smiling Ellanna would have easily mistaken his walk towards her very differently,like a wolf that had just spotted a deer.

"Tell me Ellanna,how has my mark been treating you this morning"he had an odd lilt to his voice that Elanna couldn't place, like he was almost proud of it."I hope you understand you're pennace still stands today,only I can remove it...i hope there hasnt been too much trouble for you"he was inches away from her, breath on her lips as he then moved as placed a kiss on the wound on her shoulder his tongue darting out and running over the indentations of teeth, she shuddered as his tongue had ran from her shoulder up to her neck placing a deep kiss just under her jaw,hands coming behind her back and just very slightly squeezing her behind.

"Well its certianly had people talking,thats for sure"she breathed.Solas hummed against her neck almost in approval,his hand had rested just above the waistband of her trousers,he wanted to,needed to almost, reluctantly he pulled away giving a small cough"I....um...I apologise,that was not apropriate for me to do and it will not happen again,please come to me this evening and i will remove that mark for you"he muttered stepping back giving her space and leaving her quite flustered.

"Solas"she began taking a step towards him,he shook his head holding his hands up."Please Vhenan,lets just leave it at this I overstepped my place"he insisted"I will see you see this evening".

"Ok, I will see you this evening then"she said walking to the small side door,watching as he sat down on in his chair and hearing a shaky and frustrated breath come from him,maybe this evening would provide some answers for her if she can get him talking,truth be told she doesn't even know how old the man is, it had never even been brought up in conversation,then again, nothing about his youth had been brought up in conversation.

Thankfully when she had gotten to the ramparts, small pile of five books were waiting for her on Lellianna's table"It took us a while to get them here,turns out we were not the only ones looking for these,I hope they will be of some use to you"Lellianna commented, picking up the books and handing them to Ellanna, they were a little heavy she wasn expecting that. This was a good thing, what she could learn about the orb will help twofold.One would be to stop Corypheus The other would be to learn why Solas is so fixated on keeping this orb intact,clearly the historian in him wanted to study it but even as a historian, Ellanna felt like there was more to it then that,regardless she set off back to her office to read the books she had been given.

"The Orb of destruction, is belived to be an ancient Elvhen artifact,forged in Arlathan and weilded by the Rebel God also earning its name as The Orb of Fen'Harel,The Traitor Wolf"Ellanna read aloud to herself,she sighed most of the books given we're about the Elvhen gods and various artifacts that were in their possesion,granted is Solas got his hands on it it would be a massive historical find for him,maybe he was hoping to write a book about the orb and what it actually does she thought to herself,but then that needy tone he sometimes used like the orb had huge sentimental value to him,sometimes he acted like the orb belonged to him.

"It is unclear what happened to both the orb and Fen'Harel after he had sealed away the Evanuris"she continued."Some speculate that he sealed himself along with the other gods,Others belive that both he and the orb survived and fell into Unthenera and is now waiting to be woken up".

Elanna sat back idly rubbing the mark on her shoulder, both Varric and Dorian had questioned her extensively on what they belived to be her new male escort, with Varric excitedly exclaiming this would be great for his book,Dorain being the gentleman he was expressed concern for the bite mark but was happy that she was moving on from Solas.She hadn't the heart to tell him it was Solas who did it.Cole was well..Cole he had slipped into her office practically giddy when he saw it, making some cryptic comment about her now bearing the wolf's mark and she would soon be bound,she didnt pay much attention to it, Cole had always made statement like these, she took them in her stride.

Ellanna had perused through the books atleast five times over,While her clan mainly worshipped Dirathmen she was finding it hard to belive the the gods themselves could have actually exsited and were real people, but if that we're true and Fen'harel is still alive that would make him at the very least 40,000 years old, she couldn't even imagine someone being that old let alone looking young enough to not draw attention to themselves,it made her head hurt just thinking about it.

Time seemed to have slipped away from her,before she knew it the sun was setting into the horizon giving the sky a golden glow.Ellanna remebered she was supposed to meet Solas and have him take off the mark on her shoulder, she was slightly happy to be rid of it,whispers traveled fast around Skyhold and the giggles and stares she got were more then enough for her,she figured she may also deliver the books to him while she was at it she gained what she could from it,nothing that could beat corypheus was in the texts,but now that she new what the orb was, that could give them an edge if the coming fight.

Standing outside his office she gave a courteus knock on the door hearing a rather cheerful welcome on the other side of the door she stepped in,seems she had caught him in the middle of painting another mural on the wall, the tunic he normally wore was tied around his waist leaving his torso bare, he was also covered head to toe in paint from what she could see,smudgings on green and black and somehow managed to drip onto his back. How he managed it she would never know.  
"Ahh Elly,please have a seat i will be right with you"he called down,setting down his paints and brushes,plucking one from behind his ear."so that's how he got paint on his back"she thought to herself,truth be told his front was no better she was beginning to think he had more paint on himself then he did on the actual wall.it wasn't very often she caught him like this,but it was always a welcome sight when she did.

"Forgive me, I wasn't expecting you so soon, I was hoping to have this finished by tonight"he remarked,wiping his hands,face and chest on a nearby cloth and dropping his now paint covered tunic on a near by chair. Ellanna observed him the cloth that wrapped around his feet were no longer there, he had opted simply to wear a pair of black leggings that seem it have had its fair share of paint on them,he was also very deceptively muscular underneath all those robes he wore clearly he had ran through the trees and hunted in the forests in the past.

"You're staring again Vhenan"he chuckled"do i distract you that much?,I'm very flattered".

Again snapping out of her daze"oh sorry, I need to stop doing that"she laughed slightly a little embaressed she was caught out again,Solas gave a warm laugh she loved hearing it it was like music to her."Umm..i actually wanted to bring down these books,I've finished reading them so you can have them now".

Solas smiled warmly,lighting some insense, again it smelled exactly like the forest and set her right at ease"Thank you,I take it you've read them,did you aquire any information that could be useful to our fight?"he inquired his intrest peaked."Oh please, do tell me what you've learned" ever the teacher,he loved when Ellanna learned something new, how her eyes lit up when she discovered anything, of course he already knew it but the look on her face was always more then enough.

"Well I know the name of the orb he carries around, it called the orb of destruction"she explained,Solas had stopped dead,immediately tensing, he nodded at her to continue."From what i read,the orb was owned by Fen'Harel and he used that to seal away the other gods,so from what i can gather thats the orb Corypheus has,but the details are sketchy on what actually happened to Fen'Harel,some say he's still sleeping other have said he's awake and walking round Thedas".

Solas was unsually tense and Ellanna could feel it,Seelingly biting out his next few words he kept his composure"Thats..very intresting Vhenan,seems like you have been doing well on your research"giving a small compliment,he would make her forget if he had too."Pray tell what do you belive may have happened to Fen'Harel?"he asked he was ready and waiting at a moments notice.

"Well I feel its a little silly to think they may be alive and walking around Thedas,They'd have to be atleast thousands of years old and I'm sure they'd be very old and very crusty at this point"she stated,Solas laughed easing a little,seems he wouldn't need to make her forget."Time didn't work for the ancient elves as it does for the elves now,ancient elves could be over 40,000 years old and still look nigh over their early 40's"he explained"before the veil time was of no recourse to an elf,parties could last for months on end,The act of love-making itself could go for years.Time was not a concept for them".

Ellanna nodded along to his explaination,she loved it when she got him onto a topic he liked,he could talk for hours about it and very often did she never minded though,he held so much wisdom ahd knowlege that she was happy to sit and listen taking in every last word.  
She had forgotten why she came down to meet Solas in the first place.

"Oh, Listen to me rambling on,I completly forgot all about that mark on your neck"suddenly remebering that was the whole reason for this visit,he let himself get distracted by her, he always did when she was around,walking over to her and giving her a very warm smile he grazed his fingers over her neck and over the mark on her shoulder,sliding over palm over her shoulder and muttering a small spell in what sounded to Ellanna like very ancient elvhen. 

A blue light covered his hand and her shoulder and when he removed his hand the mark was gone"concider you're pennace paid Vhenan, only the god's themselves would be able to see that mark now"he muttered giving a small kiss on her jaw,sighing heavily he seemed almost dissapointed at having to remove it.

Elanna smiled and kissed the tip of his nose"Only the god's can see it,you're funny Solas"she remarked,wrapping her arms around him giving him a warm hug,he returned it graciously pressing his head into her shoulder holding her a little too tightly. The mark on her neck still very visible to him,letting him go she bid him goodnight letting him get on with his painting for the night.

As soon as she left his smile went "Pray there are no other god's around Vhenan,I can not protect you otherwise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhh Solas what have you done you naughty boy,let's hope there are no other gods around otherwise your in big trouble


	7. Back to the grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halamshiral will be in the next chapter, and will warn you now there will be smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who's had left kudos had taken the time to read, think I've found my feet with it and got a good direction on where its going to go.

Weeks had passed by in Skyhold, and a calm rhythm to the castle had seemingly taken over.Solas and Ellanna had remained very courteus though since the incident with the bite on her neck Solas had made sure not to stay in Ellanna's company for too long,he needed to remeber they were no longer a couple, no matter how much he was tempted to throw everything away,he couldn't afford to slip up, of course he would always call her Vhenan mostly to affirm to her that he did still care.

Invitations to Empress Celene's ball had been delivered and Josephine has practically dragged Ellanna to her office to discuss how to Inquisition should present itself.When Celene ment masquerade she really meant it, the paper in Josephine's hand citing that Ellanna needed to pick an animal that best represented herself and her guests were to do the same.

"This is a huge opportunity Inquisitor,we must get this right of we are to impress the empress and everyone there"Josephine exclaimed.  
She had procured a few masks already and had lined them up on the nearby table,some golden,Some lined with the finest fur money could clearly buy.Ellanna looked over the masks,they had ranged from a rabbit,to a hallah, from a very colourful fox mask to a wolf who fur was about as black as it could get,it was pretty she would admit that.

"Obviously there will be more masks on they way, but if you like any of the ones laid out, I can begin getting a outfit sorted for you"she explained.  
Ellanna sighed, she was never really one for parties, even in the clan she mostly stayed away from dancing preferring to drink and people watch more then anything, not that she was never asked to dance by elves that were there,but a smile and a polite decline was more then enough to deter them,it wasn' that she couldn't dance she just had no intrest in it.

She took a good long look as the masks laid out before her.The rabbit was the first one she declined to wear not that she didn't like it,but to her it meant she was prey,and going into the provebial lion's den as prey was not favorable.

The halla was nice the dalish repspected them and it would tie in to her dalish roots,they were hardy animals and very stubborn,Josephine commented that she had chosen the halla mask specifically as Ellanna was dalish it it would repesent both herself and the elves.  
The Fox mask was lined with deep red fur on the outside of the mask, granted the mask itself covered half of her face the small snout of the mask rested on her nose making a little difficult to breathe,but not so much it wasn't manageble.Foxes were sly and very cunning,they knew how to get into anything and everything, they were smart and she would need that if she were to play the grand game properly.

The Wolf mask as beautiful as it was was way to heavy for her she would never be able to wear that all night,it was very pretty but she felt rather uneasy lookng at it like it was staring back at her and she couldn't shake the feeling,it was probably her imagination though it was just a mask nothing more.

"Well Inquisitor, have you made your decision?" Josephine asked,snapping Ellanna out of her thoughts.

"Hmm..oh yes I think the fox mask would do"she decided,she liked foxes better then halla anyway.

"Excellent I'll begin preperations for your dress fitting,we'll have you looking your best in no time,first impressions are always important"she exclaimed jotting down a few things on her clip board on the materials she would need for her dress itself, along with anything else Josephine figured she might need,Ellanna was supposed to make a statement and Josephine was going to make sure she did exactly that.

"Thankfully Inquisitor you were the last person i needed to see for this event,Cullen and Lellianna will go as your envoy for the evening and you have free choice on who else can accompany you"she said"we'll be in full swing from now with the ball coming up in the next few weeks so preperations will begin in ernest,please don't be late for any appointments i make for you they will be very important".

Ellanna nodded and thanked Josephine taking the fox mask with her,she'll have it on the desk in her office for the time being, till she needs it.However she was very curious as to what mask everyone picked, Cullen was a easy guess he was always going to be a lion,but for the likes of Varric and Sera she wouldnt have a clue.Solas was even more of a mystery,would he even want to go to this and if so, she wondered what he has chosen to represent himself. She figured it might be something majestic like a stag, he seemed to hold himself in that way,other times though Ellanna could swear he looked more like a predator...more like a wolf then an elf.

Afternoon had hit pretty quickly,and Ellanna had taken to having aftenoon tea and cakes with Cullen, always paired with a round of chess, it wasn't much but it was a good way to relax and have some good company,normally her afternoons would have been spent with Solas and they would either read or spend time in the fade,it was a werid feeling that they were never going to do that again.

"So,how are things with you?"Cullen asked,carefully approaching the subject,he had noticed she seemed a little brighter in the last few weeks,weather it was a case of her finally getting over Solas he wasn't sure or she just didnt have the energy to mourn anymore.Cullen was glad she was atleast attempting to be happy.

"I'm fine..I mean it's odd not spending so much time with Solas,but i've gotten used to it now"she remarked.Truth be told, after the bite incident he did suggest it would be better for the both of them if they just exchanged plesantries, and made small talk before heading off for their duties,giving a small bow of his head if he saw her in passing and a short comment of "Inquisitor" when in company or very often she caught him mouthing the word Vhenan when ever he caught her eye in private.

Cullen nodded."Thats to be expected, I remeber my sister having a terrible break-up with a man she really liked,she got so angry with him she ended up breaking his nose with her shoe".Ellanna laughed"Oh that's nothing,my brother once got halla dung thrown at him and then was pushed into a bog because he made a comment about some girls feet.He stunk out the whole camp for a week"she exclaimed laughing"most of the kids just called him the Bog-man after that...he never lived it down".

Cullen covered his hand to stifle his laugh,the chess game had been abandoned and they were quickly telling tales about past soliciations they had both recieved and very quickly declined for one reason for another. Ellanna's story about the elf who had tried to bargin permission for her hand, with just a raggedy old goat and a few small coins of silver as a dowry had Cullen in stitches,expecially when she remarked the her keeper had very quickly turned him down on her behalf before she even got a chance to look at him.  
"So if you were never Inquisitor,what would you have been doing by now then?he asked,as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so much.  
"Thats a tough one, I mean...I don't know if there wasn't a giant hole in the sky, more then likely I would have been married off by now with kids if my keepers had their way"she thought out loud"And even if somebody else had been Inquisitor I would still be here, there was no way I would have left a monster like Corypheus stay alive to destroy everything".

"I'll agree to that"Cullen nodded"everyone needs to stand together at a time like this, once Corypheus is dealt with then we can finally move on with everything, what do you intend to do with the inquisition once this is all over with?"  
Ellanna shrugged her shoulders"I haven't thought that far ahead is better for me to cross that bridge when i come to it,Corypheus is the more important matter at the moment..I'll decide what happens after that".

"Here,Here"Cullen muttered,taking note of the setting sun they had talked for hours it seemed not even noticing how much time had gone past"it seems time had gotten away from us Inquisitor,perhaps we could continue our game another time?".  
Ellanna smiled and nodded "is it evening already?,I hadn't even noticed we continue it tomorrow if we both have time free,though not sure with what Josephine has planned for me for this ball"she commented rolling her eyes.Cullen patted her shoulder"I'm sure it will be fine, Josephine knows what she's doing I'm sure it wont be too terrible".

Again she shrugged and waved goodbye to Cullen, putting away the chess board and Making her way through the halls up to her quarters. She was exausted today and she had barely done anything.Her dreams were not much better though everywhere she looked she saw a massive black wolf in the distance and six eyes staring at her,magic curling around her, touching her in every place imaginable the words "mine" whispered in the winds in a growl.

She only woke up when the wolf snarled and leaped at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ball is coming up, and things are in full swing, Cullen may need to look out there is a wolf on the loose.


	8. Belle of the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're at Halashiral, i'll be splitting this into two parts and i feel this chapter is long enough,we do have smut in this chapter and as in the second part aswell. hope you're all still liking it so far :)

In the weeks leading up to the ball Ellanna's dreams had never gotten any better.She had become quite restless, most of her inncer circle put it down to the stress of the ball,it was only in a matter of hours now and Josephine was still trying to make everything perfect.Ellanna was not enjoying it one bit she had been pushed,prodded and poked practically everywhere imaginable to get finishing touches on the dress she was to wear for the evening,uncomfortable wasnt the word for how she was feeling as the servants were practically forcing her into a very tight corset she did not want to wear.

"Your worship please you must keep still,every woman in Orlais wears one of these"Josephine explained,ignorning Ellana's very pained expression on her face.If Ellanna was to impress royalty she had to look the part.

"Well the women in Orlais must have learned not to breathe"Elana bit out,giving a small whimper of pain the corset had finally gave way, and the servnts had tied it and went off to get the dress she was to wear,Elanna had no clue how she was going to survive the night with what she clued up as a literal death trap around her chest,but she was going to endure it,she needed allies and if this is what it took she would bare it for this night.

As she stood on the stool Elanna thought back to her dreams or were they nightmares?. They always ended the same way,the words mine whispered in a familiar voice, a black wolf snarling then leaping for her,sometimes the wolf caught her and bit her right where Solas did other times she would wake up just before it caught her.They were just dreams though they shouldnt affect her this much or at all but she just couldnt shake the feeling she had.

"Dread Wolf take me now"she muttered under her breath,the servants had came back with a beatiful deep red dress with ruffles going down one side of the dress itself. Elanna wasn't going to deny the dress itself was very pretty.Josephine took a once over to make sure everything looked perfect before giving the nod for the dress to be put on.

"I belive we are finished Inquisitor"Jospehine stated with a smile looking over Ellanna and fixing where the dress didnt sit or smoothing out wrinkles where there shouldnt be any.

Ellanna didn't even recognise herself, she was sure Josephine and way over done it with the whole making a statement thing, putting the fox mask over her face it looked like she was a different person all together,she sighed to herself as one of the mesengers had informed them that the carriges had arrived and they were to make their way to Orlais now.

Everyone else had already been seated in the carriges. Ellanna was the last one in, apparently Josephine had made sure nobody saw when she looked like till they got to Halamshiral,Cullen and Lellianna had gotten in with her so they could go over the plan for the evening. They had gotten word Celine had a mage at her disposal and it was imperitive that they impress Celene in the hope that not only would she help with the fight with Corypheus she may let them borrow her pet mage for the time being.

"Everything you do now will be under scrutiny your worship,we can do what we can to help but the decisions are yours and yours alone"Lelianna said"Varric and Cassandra are wearing Inquisition uniforms, just incase anything goes wrong tonight and they need to step in, Solas and Blackwall will also be joining us to keep an eye on you specifically".

"In order for Solas and Blackwall to blend in a little more we have permitted them both to follow the invitation instructions,So when we get to Halamshiral make sure you're familiar with what masks they are wearing if we need to get you out, they will be your first point of call"Cullen explained,he was being serious,this was no longer a game this was very real and they needed everything to go right tonight.  
Ellanna felt sick, her nerves were shot she already knew what the lords and ladies felt about elves in general,so she was always going to be at a disadvantage,as the got closer to the winter palace it seemed to be way to much for her,she almost didn't want to get out of the carriage.

She had been given instructions to wait for someone to collect her and take her into the palace, Cullen and Lellianna had already gone in with the rest of them a formality she was told as she was the one who had to make an entrance. A knock on her carrige door gave her the signal she needed to leave the confines of her safe haven,taking a deep breath she stepped out of the carrige. The escort graciously taking her arm in his to lead her to the palace.

"And last but not least may we present to you Inquisitor Lavellan" a voice rang over the halls.Cullen had swapped over with the escort in taking her arm giving her a reassuring squeeze on her hand as they made their way to the front on the hall bowing graciously to Empress Celene.  
From the balcony Solas's breath had caught in his mouth uttering a small curse under his breath about how beautiful Ellanna looked. He envied Cullen in that moment that should be his arm around hers, his hand on the small of her back guiding her, he could pluck her out of the crowd easily, they could find somewhere quiet and jut rut till neither of them could see straight.Solas let out a heavy breath reminding himself that she still wore his mark, the glamour he had put over it had worked very well she never suspected a thing. Nobody did, but everytime he saw it marred into her skin he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Dread Wolf take her indeed.

Once plesantries had gotten out the way with, the party was in full swing people still being announced,fashionably late of course Ellanna had been content to people watch and exchange small talk with some on the Lords and Ladies who were willing to talk to her.It had been the same conversation over and over, reapeating, how they were surprised a dalish elf could be inquisitor, if she had bribed someone to get the position.Who did she have to sleep with to have that much power in her hands. Ellanna took it her stride and laughed along whenever comments were made about either her position or her being a elf. Thankfully Blackwall and Cullen had rescued her once or twice when the conversation started to get a little heated and the veritable 'Knife-Ear' comments started flowing and Ellanna was visibly getting upset over it.

She was happy to slip out of the ballroom while nobody was looking, to get a few moments to herself and breathe, Blackwall and suggested she leave for a few minutes to clear her head and let them deal with the nobles, taking off her mask and wiping a away the few tears that had collected in her eyes, she gave a heavy sigh "Fen'Harel just take me now"she uttered loudly.

"You should be careful what you wish for Inquisitor,you may just get what you want"

Ellanna turned towards the voice her eyes widened in surprise.There Solas stood looking about as regal as he could look, if Elanna didnt know any better he probably could have passed for a noble by his outfit alone. The wolf mask sitting on his face gave him a air of pure power.Ellanna had noticed there were two sets of eyes that were hand carved into the mask itself,if she didn't know any better Solas could have very well passed for Fen'Harel himself.  
She smiled and patted the space next to her which Solas had very quickly accepted,setting himself by her he took in every detail of her, every inch and every curve,every detail in her dress the mask she held in her hand,it surprised him she chose a fox, But she was always full of surprises.

Solas leaned in towards her ear,pushing his luck at stepping a little closer "You are so beautiful Elly"he whispered placing a small chaste kiss on her cheek,smiling a little when he saw the blush rise up to her face.He pushed luck again by placing another kiss right on the corner on her mouth hoping to draw her into it,it was only going to be a kiss nothing more.But she had picked a spot that was very out the way of everyone and everything,and he had done everything to resist over the past few months,but seeing her now had him reeling.

He was feeling very lucky indeed, it didnt take much coaxing to draw her into the kiss and push past her lips to entagle his tonuge with hers, he put it down for her this may have just been a way to relive stress for her. Its normally what they would do if she was stressed a kiss would always make her forget her worries, her urgency in her kiss told him everything as she wrapped her arms around his neck,his hands gripping her hips.He missed her and she missed him just as much.

He got brave pushing her into the corner of the balcony so nobody could see them, moving from her lips to her neck,nipping slightly at her throat granting him a small whimper in return"shhhh...it's all ok Elly"he hushed,his hand have given her backside a very firm squeeze as he placed a very hard kiss on her throat earning him a very satisfying whine from her.Rutting now wouldn't be logical, he would wait till they were back a skyhold for that. For the time being he could give her enough make her want to come back to his room tonight.

Ellanna gripped onto his shoulders"Solas..we can't....we're not...your're not"she breathed out. He had cut her off with a rough kiss,she had forgotten just how good he was.Solas on the other hand told her if she wanted him to stop then she could tell him and he would.Ellanna shook her head she hadn't been like this with him for months and it felt exactly like home to her,everything told her they shouldn't yet to her it felt exactly right.

Solas had a devious smirk on his face which he proudly showed off to Ellanna,putting a finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet he leaned into her ear."Hush now Vhenan,you need to be very quiet"he breathed kissing her on her ear. A hand deftly slid up her dress and stroked the inside of her thigh.  
Ellanna jumped slightly as fingers grazed her,the hand on her hip reminding her to be still, his voice hushing her sweetly reminding her that it was only him and she had nothing to fear,fingers soon turned into the palm of his hand as he stroked her thigh more firmly fingers gripping her slightly,he a got a very quiet moan from her and he started to move his hand upwards stopping just before he actually touched her, he could feel the heat radiating off her,he wondered just how wet she was under the smalls she wore.

A small growl came from him, he had to pace himself, he started slow at first grazing his fingers over her sex looking for any sign to stop,her hand gripped his arm and her eyes squeezed closed, that was all the needed as he pressed his hand against her and rubbed her a lot more firmly.When she moaned a little too loudly, he hushed her and silenced her with a kiss "Shhhhhh"he hushed her, rubbing himself ever so softly on her thigh he needed her to feel exactly how much he wanted her.

Ellanna was lot between his hand between her legs and the evident hardness rubbing in her thigh,she was in bliss she was trying not to give away what was happening on the balcony, she coud hear the odd voice or two go past and yet anytime they did Solas would pressed his hand hard against her smalls getting her to whine only to hush her very roughly when she did,he was testing her every voice that went past he would do something just to see if she could hold her noise.

Solas sighed moving his hand from between her smalls and up to the waistband he rested his hand there,looking at her for any sign that he needed to stop.When he didnt find one he smiled and slowly dipped his hand beneath her waistband,laughing slightly when he felt just how wet she was"lets hope you haven't made too much of a mess down there Elly.Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours"he breathed, as he stroked her bare sex,teasing her entrance and rubbing at her clit.

Elanna stuck a hand over her mouth, sinking down onto his hand she trying to hard to be quiet,but it was getting harder to do that that, her hips moved in tandem with his fingers,she didn't know what she was chasing after,but she knew she wanted it now and Solas was the only one who could give that to her.  
Solas grinned stroking her quicker"Thats it Elly,you need to let go now...and I mean now"he growled. She crested just as he he said that moving her hand away he gave her a rough kiss, as he felt her shudder,still stroking her wanting to draw out every bit of pleasure he could from her before removing his hand.

"Looks like you made a mess after all....No matter I'll clean it up"he commented showing her his hand full of her slick,she blushed looking away, but he used his free hand to pull her face upwards,making her watch as he put his fingers to his mouth licking every bit of her off him.She felt rather embaressed after what they just did,it wasnt that she hadn't wanted him to do that..since they had been together he hadn't done much then kiss her,or squeeze her ass when no one was looking she knew he wanted more,may him breaking up with her in crestwood was just an act of a man who didn't know what to do with himself,she wondered what had gotten into him now though..Had he gotten jealous over her spending time with Cullen it was just tea and cakes after all wasnt anything more...Cullen had discreetly asked her about starting something days before the ball, she hadn't declined his offer but told him she still needed time after Solas, and that she needed to think things over first. Cullen understood but she was never going to tell Solas thats what happened.

Both of them had stayed in their embrace for a good while Solas not wanting to let her go just yet,giving a rather feral growl whenever she moved,this was not the embrace of a man who didn't love her,this was the embrace of a man who needed someone to be with him no matter the cost to himself,when he was sure she wasn't going to go anywhere he gave her one last kiss and stepped away from her fixing bottom on her dress and using magic to heal any bites he left on her taking the mask from her hand and fixing it to her face,if anyone did see them chances are they would never be able to tell who they were with how they were placed.

"If you please Inqisitor,may you accompany me to the ballroom so that I may have the honour of dancing with you?"he asked holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

Ellanna giggled"I would love to ma sa'lath".She took his hand the biggest grin on his face as he led her back to the ball room.

once again leaning in as they reached the ball room doors he simply said "ar lath ma sa'lath".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dread Wolf will always come to collect what is his, and Ellanna is no different...


	9. Mine At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off i want to wish everyone a very happy holidays and new year, this part is a little later then wanted it to to be, but i managed it there is some major smut this chapter aswell so just a fair warning...and all first time i've written an actual sex scene so it may not be that good..but hope you all enjoy either way

She had to wonder where Solas learned to dance like he did,everything about him screamed nobility.The way he guided her along the ballroom floor,how he was so light on his feet with every step he took, how the hand on her hip was barely touching her, but his hand in hers was like a vice leading her into every single turn he made.Ellanna was never much for dancing but he took it in his stride making sure she matched his every step.Ever the teacher he was, he was never one to pass up telling her how to move a certain way or to make a step or two here and there,even permitting a Lord or two to dance with her while he watched close by,if any got a little too feely with her, he would step in.

His dancing wasnt the only thing that surprised her. His sweet tooth seemed to match his prowess for dancing, she'd never seen a man put away so many frilly cakes in her life and he was still going.Solas always made sure his and her wine glass was always full,that there were always cakes and pastries for them,whatever she didnt eat Solas was never one to pass up, she had to wonder where he was putting it all.

Taking a survey around the room when she finally had the chance too,most of the nobles had warmed to her quite well,from having glares and whispers at first, to know having nods of acknowlegement and various offers to dance, which was very kindly declined, her feet were killing her and a rest was doing her good. If Solas had his way she would never have left the floor.

Ellanna thought back to what had happened on the balcony,she was putting it down to the fact that Solas had probably drank to much as had she it was just a moment of weakness, but looking at him now, the man seemed perfectly sober as he was deep in conversation with both Varric and Blackwall like he'd never even touched a drop of wine the whole time he had been here. It wasnt that it hadn't been a little exciting, or the fact that she had let him touch her dispite the fact they were supposed to have broken up. For all it was worth she did miss him, though he seemed to be a little over indulgent with her tonight, he brought her wine,fruit if she wanted it,cakes and pastries, fed her from his own hand sometimes.If he was trying to make it clear that she was taken he did a pretty good job of it.

The rest of the night had gone without a hitch.As the night was drawling to a close Ellanna had made sure to thank Empress Celene for her invitation and that she was honoured to have been apart of the ball.It seemed the Inquisition had made quite the impression on the court and Celene was all to happy to form an alliance with them for the good of Thedas,even offering the services of her mage, Morrigan to serve as their ambassador for Orlais much the the delight Ellanna who thanked her.

The ride home had been interesting, Cullen and the others just wanted to sleep on the way back, Solas had came up with the idea that they take one carrige so they are able to rest and relax for the ride back to Skyhold and he would be more then happy to ride with Ellanna so she was safe which everyone quickly agreed to, this was perfect for him. Him and her in a carriage alone was just what he needed, he wasted no time in bundling them both in and closing the blinds on the window to give them some privacy.  
Solas sighed and looked over to Ellanna, it seemed she was still very much awake and had no intention of going to sleep soon,he slyly laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently, earning him a small squeeze back. He smiled to himself as he situated himself closer to her resting their entwined hands on his knee.

"How are you feeling Vhenan? are you tired?, you're more then welcome on my lap if you wish to sleep"he said softly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She shook her head "I'm fine,I'm still very much wide awake..not sure how concidering how much i drank"she anwered back leaning her head on his arm wrapping her other arm around his, he leaned down and kissed her head drawing patterns on the back on her hand to her arm, ocassonally making his fingers go from hot an cold earning a small shiver from her. Once they were at Skyhold he resolved that she would be his, plans be dammed, when the time was right he would tell her,but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment with her.

"Then sit on my lap anyway,I have missed having you close to me, I wish to feel that again"he mumbled into her hair letting go of her hand in favour wrapping his arm around her waist and coaxing her onto his knee wrapping his arm around her,stroking her arm keeping the same spell going flashing his fingers hot and cold,listening to her breathing getting agitated.

Ellanna shivered the sensation of hot and cold sent a bolt through her, she looked up at him but couldn't read his face,like he was pretending he wasn't even casting a spell, like he hadnt just used the same spell on his other hand to stroke up and down her back and make her shiver and arch her back,the hand stroking her arm went quickly to her thigh stroking her lightly, he was teasing her,he would have her begging for him to take her when they got back.

"S-Solas"She wimpered out,that earned a smile from him looking down at her with a very curious expression on his face.

"Whatever is the matter Vhenan?. Are you cold?"he asked feining concern, he knew exactly what he was doing"Would you like me to warm you up?".

The hand stroking her back snaked round to her front,drawing upwards to stroke the fine contours on her neck,he groaned softly before planting a searing kiss on her lips pushing his tongue past her lips and entwined it with hers...she tasted exactly like wine and frilly cakes.His hands continued their spell,stroking her leg more firmly moving he hand to the underside of her thigh, if he remebered right she was ticklish there. He smirked into the kiss as he ran his hands down the underside of her leg earning a squeal and her squirming on his lap.Ellanna could feel herself getting hot she just hoped she could hold on till they got back.

Once the carriges had stopped, everyone piled out Varric and Blackwall mumbled their goodnights,Cullen looked like a walking zombie and and just waved before heading off.Lellianna gave a small bow before heading off for the night, leaving her and Solas alone.All the while Solas hadn't stopped squeezing her backside,leading her into the castle and to her room his hips pushing her forward.

He kissed her neck all the while,nipping at her throat stopping occasionally to rub himself on her and listen to her moaning gently,once they had gotten to her door his hand went to the handle,before pushing it down he turned her around and looked her in her face,it was flushed with want and desire,she needed it, she only needed to say the word and she would have it.

"If I come into this room with you Vhenan,I will not leave till the morn'. I will not be able to stop myself from touching your most intimate places and listening to you scream my name over and over again as I take you"he explained"I will take what still makes you a girl and make it mine Vhenan,do you understand what I'm asking of you?".

Ellanna looked up at him,the hand on her backside was beside her on the door, he was not going to touch her till she gave her word.Her fate was sealed when she said yes,he took her lips quickly pushing on the handle to open the door and forcing her in,he locked and warded the door,nobody was getting and they were not getting out.

Still kissing her, his hands skillfully removed the dress she wore,leaving her in her corset and her smalls,he took off the black and gold jacket he wore and pulled his shirt over his head leaving his torso bare.Ellanna looked to the floor suddlenly feeling rather vulnerable in just her underwear, but the hands on her hips and Solas's lips on hers had done well to quell her fears for now, as his hands roamed everwhere, touching everly place he could get to.

Solas was rewarded with a small moan,moving to her throat and nipping at her he started very gently pushing her back to her bed,as his hands snapped open the laces of her corset and letting it drop to the floor before guiding her onto the bed and gently pushing her down.  
Ellanna, had started to realise just what she was getting herself into, his hands and kissed had distracted her enough, when her head hit her pillow and Solas had settled inbwtween her legs looking down at her with fervernt adoration.She moved her arms to try and cover her breasts only to have Solas gently grab her wrists with his hand to stop her from doing so.

"Don't hide from me Ma Vhenan"he said gently"You'll be fine I promise". He leaned down and kissed her once before trailing kisses from her mouth, to her neck, to her chest, moving one hand from her hip to her breast and kneading it, his mouth only inches away from her nipple,he swiped his tongue over it once feeling her tense and then relax at the new sensation,slowly he put his mouth around her nipple suckling gently, swirling his tongue, listening to the very quiet moan he brought out of her.When he was sure she was relaxed enough he used his teeth and bit her using his tongue to mute the pain quickly, he upped his game alternating between sucking and biting her getting her to writhe underneath him, before swapping and doing the same to her other breast.

"Hnnnn...S-S-Solas"she panted, he had held her wrists abover her head with his hand gripping on to them,he wasn't letting go anytime soon,she was getting hot her smalls were damp with the wet heat coming from her,a hard bite on her breast had her arch up as he came into contact with his length,ever so slowly he started to rub against her his pants and her small preventing him from having the one thing he needed from her

Solas hummed against her coming up to kiss her as he continued to rub against her,feeling just how wet she was sliding his hands down her and grabbing the waistband of her small he pulled them down in one sharp tug, pulling her legs up in the air and passing them over her feet, dropping them to the floor, he sat back taking in every inch of her, from her flushed face to the purple marks left on her chest, down to her sex which was dripping with want.

"You are so beautiful Elly"be breath, lightly stroking the inside of her thigh, stopping to the outside of her sex stroking the outside with his thumb before making his way back down her leg, his other hand and slipped down his pants and he slid his hand along his length,giving a deep moan and breathing her name,when it became to much to bare,he removed his pants freeing his member already hard and glistening,his hand still pumping away.

Ellanna did't know where to look, it had all happened rather quickly, Solas hadnt wasted much time ff having them both stark naked, she could hear him moaning her name softly calling for her to look at him, how he wanted to her see how much he wanted her. Curiosity had gotten the better of her pulling her eyes down and a fresh flood of head going through her and she saw the sight before her,if she ever needed a discription of what elvhen glory looked like she only needed to see the man before her.

Now that her attention was on him. Solas brought his hand to her hip leading down to whisper the most lyrical elvhen to her, she didnt know what he was saying but she was certain it was flattery or flith or a hard mix of both. As he whispered in her ear the hand stroking her thigh came up and stroked between her legs, pressing against her,teasing her clit and her entrance feeling her shudder and writhe underneath him moaning his name hushed whispers,begging him to give her something..anything that would release the knot in her stomach.

"Solas please..I need.."she moaned bucking her hips,trying to get him to give her more.

"Shhhh you'll have it soon Vhenan,I promise"he hushed her pushing a single finger into her and slowly thrusting, laughing when he heared her whine adding another finger into her and pushing them in deeper, stroking and stretching her using his thumb to stroke her as his fingers delved into her, it didnt take her long and she crested not long after squeezing round his fingers,he kept going till he brought her back down from the high he gave her, using her own release on himself,giving himself a could a strokes before placing the head of his cock at her entrance.

"You will be mine when I do this Elly"he said with all seriousness"I will ask once more do you understand what I am asking of you?. There is no going back, when I've spent myself in you you will be only mine".Solas would collect on his prize either way, weather it be now or later, she was his the minute he marked her, and if all goes to plan that mark will lead him to her in all the chaos he will inevitably cause for her.

"Yes"Ellanna answered, the knot in her stomach was still there she needed more, she only wanted Solas, there was no one else.Solas nodded his head in affimation and pushed himself inside her,pushing past any resistance he felt to hilt all the way home,he stilled himself wanting her to ajust before doing anything.Ellanna felt like she had been split in half the whine of pain she had given as pushed in was evident on her face.He didn't pull out but brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek hushing her sweetly.

She grabbed the hand that stroked her face and he began a very slow rythm with his hips, his hand gripping onto her hip to slowly pull her back onto him,her sound of pain ver slowly turning into mewls of pleasure her breathing out "Solas" everytime he hit her just right speeding up his rythm bit by bit till he was sure she was fine.  
Gripping both her hips now he pulled her roughly down onto him with each smack of flesh,he was close and so was she by the way she was squeezing him "Solas..Solas...I can't..I need to"she breathed her breath hitching every thrust he gave her.  
"Let go Vhenan,I'll go with you" he moaned losing all sense of rythm and just wanting release,he leaned down and kissed her roughly as he felt her go, him following not long after her moaning into their kiss. His head went to the crook of her neck breathing hard, regaing his sense of self before slowly pulling himself out of her,collapsing next to her.

Ellanna had no energy to move,locked in a state of pure bliss, hearing the small whisper of "Ar lath Ma Vhenan"from Solas before gathered her in his arms and held her tightly as she fell alseep,for what it was worth for him and her it was a night well spent and he hoped to have more of them in the future,in a world where he could spend a millenia lavishing over her.

He would make sure that that was a world he would give to her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with morrigan now being being sent to skyhold only time before other gods start showing up...Solas maybe in some trouble when Ellanna learns the truth


	10. A Quiet day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos everyone it really means a lot that you're all enjoying it :)

Ellanna had woken up to a mouth on the crook of her neck sucking greedily and hands squeezing her breasts. It was a couple of hours before dawn and the sun wasn't even on the horizon, the dull ache between her legs gave away exactly what had happened the previous night,she thought it was all a dream. A drunken fantasy which turned out to be all to real.

"I'm glad to see you finally woken Vhenan,I was getting bored"Solas remarkedin between sucking at her neck,fingers squeezing her nipples earning him a very soft moan. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her against him trailing his tongue from her neck to her ear and biting her lobe softly.

Ellanna squirmed in his grip, the hand on her waist traveling down between her legs and rubbing at her clit "Solas...we don't have time..the gaurds will be coming in to wake me"she breathed as Solas used his knee to part her legs, she could already feel how hard he was,as he slid his cock in between her legs and was lazily thrusting against her, he was going to draw this out till the sun rose up in the sky.

Solas made a noise, he didn't care if people saw,it would just cement in everyone's mind who the Inquisitor actually belonged to."The door is warded Vhenan,they won't be coming in without my say so,and untill the sun hits you are still mine" he growled in her ear, the hand on her breast coming up to her throat giving a gentle squeeze to prove his point,he craved her submission, but he would have to wait to for that, now was not the time.

Ajusting himself he slipped inside her,giving a rather feral growl, opting for a slightly quicker rythm this time hand still round her throat squeezing gently with every thrust,every so often giving her a hard thrust upwards hitting her exactly right to earn a rather strangled whine.  
Both of them found their release as soon and the sun hit the bedroom,Solas pulled out of her rather reluctantly, giving her a kiss before removing himself from her bed and finding his clothes. Opting to put on his pants and undershirt from the night before hoping to get to his room quickly to change.

He unlocked the door and slipped out rather quickly, leaving Ellanna to bask in their coupling.She forced herself up hoping to bathe before she had to to go down to the main hall be begin her day.The marks and bruises on her body she could easily fix with magic, however the obvious stain on her bedsheets would not be an easy thing to hide, she would have to hide them before anyone saw them otherwise she would't hear the end of it.

Skyhold for the most part had been rather quiet,Celene had set word that Morrigan will be joining them in the next day or two, so most preperations were going towards making room for her.Ellanna liked these days when they came, it gave her time to just relax and not have to think about much.She had spent most days like this studying ancient elven lore.Although Solas was like a living history book, he scoffed at most writings opting instead to teach Ellanna how he viewed actually history sighting that his time in the fade, made him the best person to teach her these things.

Along with this Solas had insisted she started to speak more elven,not that she couldn't speak it already but he on more then one occasion made the remark that the elven she spoke was way to rough and too common for his liking.While he didn't mind it he had started teaching her the more lyrical elven he spoke saying it would be better for her in the long run if she learned it now rather then later,though the tongue itself felt rather ancient and outdated she was always willing to learn what Solas had to teach her.

After a good few hours of her staring at texts that Solas had given her to translate and her getting rather frustrated at them, she was rather glad when Dorian had asked her to take a walk with him around the castle to which she gladly accepted she needed the break anyway.

Dorian had took her to the ramparts it was quiet and not many people were about, it was good for him it gave him the chance to find out how Ellanna actually was feeling,he hadn't had the chance too as she was quite rightly pissed at him, but after he apologised for his beheviour she seemed to be in better spirits as of late.

"So how was the ball?"he asked"I heared it all went very well,though a stabbing or two wouldn't have gone amiss"

"Honestly it went better then I thought, we've gained new alliances and Celene had offered to help with the fight against Corypheus" she replied feeling hopeful for the time being.

Dorian gave a nod "Lovely, things seem to be coming along quite nicely".

Ellanna nodded her head,they actually had been doing rather well for themselves given the circumstances,changing the subject however she turned to Dorian "You and Bull seem to be getting along quite well".

"Jealous are we?,wouldn't have thought you were the type"Dorian sarcastally remarked."But yes,when you gloss over the whole Ben-hassrath/Tal-Vashoth thing he's actually pretty good to be around".

"You like him,don't you"she teased,she saw the smallest smile on his face when she mentioned it,she was glad to see him happy though

"Oh piss off, whatever gave you that idea?"he exlaimed shoving her lightly before whispering"please don't tell him,I really don't want to mess this up".

"My lips are sealed"she replied"besides i think you and bull would be great together anyways, it would be nice to finally see you happy".

"Thank you Lannie,I knew you were my best friend for a reason"he smiled at her"But i feel i must ask the question, how are things with you and Solas now".

Ellanna's face went blank before quitely mumbling "It's fine". She never was one for a poker face and Dorian noticed right away he saw a blush coming to her face how her walk seemed a little slower the usual,it didnt take him long to figure out what happened.

"You slept with him didn't you?"he laughed"That sly dog and here I thought he was some sort of eunnuch,please tell me he didn't call out elvhen glory"

Ellanna's face was red as anything hiding her face in her hands."Stop laughing!"she exclaimed while Dorian was still laughing wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ok,OK,I'll stop"he breathed in between giggles"So does this mean you two are back together now or what?".

She opened her mouth to speak but then very quickly closed it, he had said she was his multiple times last night and again today, but she though that was just in the heat of the moment"I don't know"she mused"I think so,but we didnt exactly do much talking last night or this morning".

"Well my advice is to find out,as your best friend I will not have him hurt you again"he said rather sternly"But saying that you two seemed to be on much better terms now,I guess him fucking your brains out may have actually knocked some sense into you both".

It was Ellanna's turn to laugh now"I think you might be right with that!"she laughed giving him a massive hug."Thank you, for supporting me with this".

Dorian returned the hug warmly."Anytime Lannie,as long as you know what your doing, I'll be happy for you".

She smiled at him as he led her back to her office,mostly now just chatting about various things that were happening around the castle, as it was heading to late afternoon and she was hoping to get some of the work Solas had given to her done before the day was done. He amazed her in so many ways,he could go from a calm and collected mage,to an insightful scholar in the blink of an eye.

He was a very strict teacher as Ellanna had come to find out when he taught her anything, or the other mages for that matter,opting for the motto of 'If i'm not shouting, you're not learning' which had some of the more younger elven mages within the inquisition reduced to tears on more then one occasion.Ellanna wasn't much different when it came to him teaching her though he never shouted, it was always a very stern telling off, before having her repeat what she did with the changes he made, he was strict for a reason,and he got results, but how he conducted himself made her feel like this was something he'd done for years.

Looking out to the courtyard from her balcony, not having touched her texts just yet, she watched as the soldiers and mages where put through their paces,Solas was not teaching this time but had opted to join in with the training,some of the more wiser mages were quick to keep out of his way when he trained with them, while some of the more cockier of the bunch tried their look at besting an old man as they called him, only to be humbled rather quickly,with age came experiance and he was not afraid to let that show.

Though for a man of his age she was susprised at just how physically fit he was.He had told her he was fourty years old when they had started courting, sighting that the thirteen year gap between them had no bearing on him, he had been very open with her about who he had been with he had been with women his own age, and women who were just shy of Ellanna's age now,to him it wasn't an issue and he asked that it no longer be made one.  
Time had gotten away from her, she watched them train till the evening,completly forgetting her tasks for the day. She could have watched him for hours, but as the sun started to set and people were off to find either food or drink, he had caught her watching from the balcony, giving a nod of acknowlegement before heading up her way.

The door to her office had opened and Solas had stepped in, tutting loudly when he saw her desk"What am I to do with you Vhenan, all this time to study and you decide to oggle at all the other men outside".  
Elanna turned to him "Not all of them.Just you"she teased going up to him to give him a kiss in greeting which he gladly returned"besides I got annoyed at it and needed a break,I just forgot to go back to it".

Raising his eyebrows he chuckled"Oh did you now,that's a terrible excuse Vhenan, I guess we'll just have to spend tonight doing all the things you didn't do today"he teased back"After all we can't have you getting distracted can we".

Going over to the texts on her desk he picked up a paper at random,grinning when he looked it over"How about I test your knowlege Vhenan,I'm sure you can recite for me the all of the elven gods that should be an easy one for you to do". He walked over to her chair and sat down motioning for her to follow him setting the paper down next to him and rubbing her legs and pulling down her pants so she was in her smalls.

"I want you to recite them all for me, you are not to stop till I tell you too,if you miss one or you not quick enough i will smack you, you are to count my blows when i do"he said sternly.

"are you ready for your lesson Vhenan?".


	11. A Quiet day part 2

It took Ellanna a full minute for her to register what he was telling her,a light swat on her butt pulling her out of her blank stare."Pay attention, Vhenan"Solas said sharply,pulling off her shirt"Hands on my shoulders Elly,do not remove them".

She shivered as she placed her hands on his shoulders,Solas giving a nod in affirmation"There's a good girl"he breathed dragging his fingers up and down and down her legs, listening to her let out a shaky breath before once again reminding her of what she was to do"Tell me who the god's are Ellanna.Your time starts now".

"E-Elgar'nan..um..Mythal,Falon'Din..um..um"she stuttered her mind going a million miles an hour trying to remember them all, a hard swat on her ass made her yelp, as her hands went to lift from Solas' shoulders only for him to give a feral growl,which made her keep her hands firmly in place giving her a commanding look before she managed to shakily say "one"she breathed.Solas rubbing the spot where he hit to soothe her pain,nodding for her to continue.

"Dirathmen,Andruil...um..Slylaise"she continued,trying hard to ignore the squeezing on her backside,fingers tickling the backs on her legs, she gripped his shoulders letting out a small moan trying to concentrate on the task at hand,she couldn't concentrate while he was rubbing her backside, stroking her legs making her squirm. Another hard swat reminded her again to keep going."Two"she yelped.

"Your doing very well Vhenan, you have three more left"he smiled her her,the hitch in his own breath giving away, exactly what this was doing for him,but he was going to hold out till she did exactly as he asked.

"um...um"she mummbled, Solas tutted earning her another two swats hitting the same spot each time, her yelping out "three,four". He couldnt ignore how hard she was breathing, nor the growing hardness in his pants.

"G-Ghilan'nain"she said hopeful,Solas nodded in affirmation soothing the pain with the rub of his hands"um..June and, um and..".

"Go on Vhenan, who is left, don't tell me you've missed one"he teased,leaning forward and licking her stomach,laughing when he heared her whine and shiver under the simple touch of his tongue,her hand on his shoulders gripping tightly, he slid forward till he was on the end of the chair,leaving kisses on her stomach as he pulled down her smalls, grinning when he saw how wet she was.

"Tell me who the last god is Vhenan,I know you know it"he teased,a hand coming between her legs and rubbing her,growling when he heared a low moan tear from her mouth as she sank down on his hand, wanting more.

"F-Fen'Harel"she bit out,moaning loudly as he stuck, two fingers inside her as she said it, thrusting into her deeply pressing his fingers against the one spot that made her squeal.He sank down to his knee's infront of her kissing the inside of her thigh,biting her softly.

"Again,say it again"he demanded,running his tongue up her thigh stopping when he got to her clit.

"Fen'Harel"she moaned out,giving out a strangled cry when his tongue touched her,he kissed, he licked, he suckled gently earning loud cry as his tongue and fingers worked her over, he ajusted himself under her and replaced his fingers with his tongue thusting lazily.Ellanna came hard on his tongue not realising she had called out Fen'Harel in her passion.Solas continued to lick at her till she pushed him off dropping to her knees on the floor, breathing hard.

Ellanna felt like she was on fire,every nerve was alive she was still shuddering from what he just did,hearing the rustling of clothes behind her, footsteps coming closer to her. Solas turned and sat back in the chair, his arousal clearly evident."Come here Elly"he breathed out, grabbing her by the back on her head and pulling her towards him, pulling her up so her mouth was just above his waiting member.

"It goes in your mouth Vhenan,don't keep me waiting"he growled,letting out a sigh when he felt the heat of her mouth over him,he gave her as much instruction as he could though bated breaths as this was something she'd never really done. Solas was content to keep her there oaccaionally pushing down on her head letting a loud moan when he managed to hit the back of her throat, he was very close to his own release,just a little more.

Ellanna was about pull back,when he pushed her head down spilling himself into her mouth giving her no choice but to swallow what he had given her,letting out a low moan and shuddering as he felt her swallow around him,letting go of her head and slumping back in the chair, breathing in deeply looking up at the ceiling.

"Well that was something"Ellanna laughed out,wiping her mouth on her shirt next to her,listening to Solas chuckle lightly as he stood from the chair,bending down to her pick Ellanna up with ease, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

"Our lesson isnt at all over Vhenan we still have the whole night for eachother, and I'll never be one to waste the evening"Solas remarked carrying in her over to the bed .

True to his word,they made love for the whole night,only falling asleep when the dawn hit and both were tangled in eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it short but bit of a filler, before i introduce Morrigan and Mythal into the mix in the next chapter


	12. The Well of Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the hardest time trying to figure out how to write this chapter..but my god i finished it, again thank you the people who have left kudos and even bookmarked my fic, it means a lot to know you all like it so much so thank you again

It was atleast midday when Ellanna had woken up,she was still tired and she ached everywhere,she had no clue how Solas could have gone all night or the fact that he clearly used magic to keep her awake for the night. Sitting herself up, Solas was not in her bed instead he had situated himself infront of a small table filled with pastries and fruit munching away on an apple,he had already placed a few pastries on a seperate plate and had placed some tea in a cup for her, noticing she had awoken Solas smiled widely at her patting the chair next to him.

"Ahhh, Its good to see you awake Vhenan, I thought you would have slept the whole day away"Solas mused,watching her get up from the bed putting on her inquisitor's uniform before sitting beside him lacing her hand in his and smiling warmly.Solas kissed the top of her head nuzzling his nose in her hair before passing her the small tea cup,making a face in disgust when she took a sip.

"Tea..bleh"he mumbled under his breath before taking a pastry from the plate in front of him.Ellanna chuckled at him"I'll find one like one of these days,i just know it"she said confidently, Solas made a face and stuck his tongue out at her in clear defiance at the statement.

They were both content to sit there for the rest of the day, chatting away about whatever came to mind, eventually it being cut short when one the gaurds had informed her that Celene's mage Morrigan had arrived and was presently waiting in the war room for her along with her advisors.

Both of them walked hand in hand towards the war room,Solas had always hidden their displays of affection well when out in public, preferring to keep things between them both rather then out in the open and this was no different, when they had both gotten to the large doors of the war room itself, Solas gave her one last kiss before telling her he would see her this evening and heading off towards the main hall.

Fixing herself one last time she entered through the doors to greet her advisors and guest "I apologise for being late,sleep seemed to have gotten away from me last night"she excused bowing lightly in apology.

"No need for apologies,its not like people have been waiting for over an hour for you"Morrigan interjected"My name is Morrigan by the way,I belive you need help in the fight with Corypheus, thankfully i may know of a way we can do that".

"we're ready to hear whatever you have to have to say, we already have a plan for Samson removing him from the equasion wont be that much of a issue now that we know his armour has a weakeness"Cullen responded.

"And we do have some information on the orb he carries, we assume that where the bulk of his power comes from,so if we can remove the orb from him preferably intact if we can that may give us a huge advantage"Ellanna answered, hoping that if the orb is intact Solas may be able to give them more information about what it actually does.

"That's all well and good, but if your report about him having an army of demons running all over Thedas is to be belived.Then there would be only one way to do that.Have any of you ever heard on an eluvian at all?"Morrigan asked finding mostly blank faces staring back at her before Ellanna opened her mouth to speak.

"The Ancient elves used to use them,but i thought they were just a myth" Ellanna replied,most of the lore her clan had was based on myth or legends,she never thought that it would actually be real.

"I assure you they are very real,Corypheus could very well use these and there is a high chance he already knows of them, we know of several eluvians that are still active and working"Morrigan explained pointing to a rather secluded part of the map and tapping her finger"Here, there is an active one,I belive there is an ancient elven shrine to Mythal in these parts of the woods, chances are the eluvian is in that shrine, if we can secure it before he gets to it we cut off an acess point for him".

"I need everyone working together on this, sooner we can get to the shrine the better,how long will it take for everyone to be ready to move"Ellanna asked.

"My agents can be scouting the area within the hour, your worship"Lelianna replied.

"The soldiers and mages can move out now if its feesable,sooner we have eye on the shrine the better it will be for all of us in the long run"Cullen also responded.

Ellanna nodded her head in agreement"very well have them all move out within the next few hours and set up a camp a few miles away once the shrine is located. We can't afford for have Corypheus win".

With Soldiers,mages and spies all being sent to find the temple,Ellanna hadn't had a chance to even sit down,Solas had been a constant presense ever since their apparent reunion but she now barely saw him in the weeks that had passed by, His nose was always in a book or a scroll researching both the veil, the orb and what they may find within the shrine itself.

Everytime she saw him pass by he was on edge,he was moody,he was snappy and his temper did nothing to calm the people who had been sent to him.Even as Ellanna had tried to convince him to take a break he had refused point blank, she didn't know what had gotten into him,even as the orders came through that Ellanna was to go to the first camp along the wilds, when they had found the temple of Mythal, His mood just seemed to have gotten worse over time.

Ellanna needed him to be with her when the path was clear to finally be able to enter the shrine, they had gotten word that samson had already gotten in before them and they needed to move fast. Solas again had point blank refused to enter the shrine with her saying that somethings we're best left be and it would be better for all if he did not go with her for this.She swore she could see tears welling up in his eyes, a look of pained grief on his face, whever he talked about Mythal with her he talked like she was his best friend, like they had known eachother for years, and when talking of her being murdered the look of anger on his face was shocking to her.  
When the had finally confronted and defeated Samson, the last line of defense for Corypheus, Ellanna was relived all that was left was him now and Ellanna couldn't wait to finally bring him down. Though now they had something else to contend too, they had been here for the Eluvian, but now after learning about the vir'abelasan-The well of sorrows, 

Ellanna had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach,She respected the shrines customs as best she could so as not to anger anything that may still be living here she was exactly what Sera would call 'too elfy', expecially when she was with Solas he made sure every elven custom that was available to them both was done properly, he did not care for jokes when it came to daily rituals.

If learning about the well of sorrows was not enough, Ellanna was thouroughly intimidated by the Ancient elves that still roamed the temple, swallowing her fear at the elf called Abelas she called for an alliance between the two, they were not here for the well but they were here to stop Corypheus from getting to it and it would do well for them both to work together for that. Abelas had very reluctantly agreed to the alliance sighting that if one foot was stepped out of line he would not hesitate to kill them all where they stood.  
Morrigan had scoffed at the idea, claming that a dead god couldn't do much harm now and if the well had the knowlege on how to beat Corypheus she wanted to know about it, shifting into a raven she flew straight for the well with Abelas following right behind her.

Ellanna sighed hard"Fen'harel take me now" she muttered under her breath as she followed her guide through the maze of hallways, and passages, taking little time to look at the murals dotted along the wall of the evanuris. When finally at the large doors everyone rushed in, red templars where everywhere, and Ellanna had barely enough time to react to anything going on, it was literal chaos in the chamber, but eventually they did drive them all back. Ellanna was relived.

"You will not touch this well even if it means i have to destroy it myself"boomed Abelas, furious at Morrigan's insitance that she was going to drink weather he liked it or not.

"I damn well will,this well holds the knowlege of thosands of years, if Mythal is real then she is dead and being in service to her isnt going to matter either way"Morrigan argued   
back.

"Morrigan enough!"Ellanna shouted,when Morrigan once again tried to protest, Ellanna again reiterated"I said enough".

Turning to Abelas she gave a bow in repsect"Please if this well could indeed help us, we ask for your permission to use it, we would not ask if we were not sure of the consequenses".

Abelas seemed rather surprised at her,looking at the well once more before turning away to the door "Your don't earn permission, you earn the right to drink,may it be on your head when Mythal calls you to her side,shemlen".

They both watched as he walked off with the rest of the gaurds,Ellanna hoped he would be able to find something out there for him,and if they were every to meet again would their alliance still stand.

After everything she had heared about the well, Ellanna still didnt trust it enough to drink from it,passing the privilage onto Morrigan instead, a lifetime of servitued to a god weather living or dead was not something she was intrested in, it was why she had allowed Solas to remove the Vallaslin that marked her face when he told her the truth of what it was. She didn't wish to swap one form of slavery for another.

She just hoped Morrigan knew what she was doing.

The ride back to Skyhold had been very uneventfull, Solas seemed to have calmed down somewhat, sharing a horse how allowed Ellanna to give him some kind of comfort, he was still very tense, wanting to get back as soon as possible and away from the shrine..she knew he hated tea, but maybe some would calm his nerves if he was still this tense.  
When they had gotten back, he had helped her off the horse, giving Ellanna a kiss in apology for his mood"I am sorry Vhenan,But my mood will do you no good tonight, i promise to make it up to you, but just not right now"he mumbled out giving her one last kiss before heading to his office, he was upset and she could tell he was..she didn't think the story of Mythal would have upset him so much. 

Ellanna had a horrible nagging feeling at the back of her mind since coming back from the Shrine, something wasn't adding up for her when it came to Solas, it wasn't the first time she had this feeling but as she tried to make sense of things more questions came about, the way his obsessed over getting the orb back and on more then one occasion calling it his orb,how when telling Ellanna stories of Fen'Harel had said "I" on a number of occasions before quickly correcting himself, how he gushed over Mythal and snarked every other god when mentioning any of them. If Ellanna didn't know any better she would be very convinced that he was actually Fen'Harel..but the god's were just myth they had to be.

However looking back on everything knowing that there were still ancient elves still alive and now roaming Thedas, she now wasnt so sure that the god's themselves were not entirely made of myth, and when Morrigan came to her with the idea of summoning Mythal herself partly to test the legend is true,partly also to see if they voices of the well were telling the truth about there being a way to beat Corypheus once and for all.

Ellanna would be in for one hell of a surprise if the gods themselves were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ellanna's reality will be all kinds of sideways when she meets the being known as Mythal, and the truth's that come with it.


	13. You're the Dread Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to meet Mythal in this chapter,i may go a little darker in the next chapter or so so fair warning here

Once again that sinking feeling Ellanna had was not going away, following Morrigan to the small shrine to meet Mythal was not at all something she had planned on doing, not only that if Mythal is real Ellanna knew that if she even took the slightest bit of offence to anything they said or did she would not hesitate to slaughter them both where stood. Fighting an old elven god is not Ellanna's idea of a good time.

Even still As they stood at the statue and recited in incantation to summon her, one part of Ellanna wanted the myth to be true that she could say she was in the presence of an elven god...the other part of her, on the other hand, was hoping that it was just a myth and that when Mythal didn't show, they could just go home.

"Are you sure you did it right?"Ellanna asked surveying her surroundings looking for any sign that the spell had worked.

"Yes, I did it right, what do you take me for?, the voices in the well-told me this would work"Morrigan replied still very much confident that it had worked, they just needed to be patient.

Ellanna still kept her eyes out for anything at all, it had been at least thirty minutes and there was still no sign of Mythal, everything, however, seemed to be strangely quiet nothing was making a sound."Maybe it was just a story after all"Ellanna said out into the wind, picking up her back ready for the trip back home.

A gust of wind and a black cloud of smoke suddenly came into view, from it stepped a human woman looking at them both curiously "I can assure you, child, I am very much alive and very much real".

Elanna's heart stopped, dropping her bag and falling to her knees bowing in reverence"Hail Mythal, Champion of the Just...it is an honour to be in your presence".She hoped this was enough, Dread Wolf take her if it wasn't.

"Such impeccable manners child, you may rise"Mythal very kindly spoke to her as Ellanna slowly rose but keeping her eyes firmly to the ground, it was an offence to look a god in the eye. Mythal had turned to Morrigan all the more surprised at her."Out of everyone who could have drunk from the Vir'Abelasan it was my daughter...Imagine my surprise".

"Hello Flemeth, "Morrigan said curtly out of everyone possible she was not at all expecting her mother to be Mythal"I assume you have come to admonish me for something"

Flemeth laughed sharply"Hardly my dear, you have bound yourself to me. I have nothing to punish you for, in fact, I'm very proud of what you have done..now I assume I was not summoned on pleasantries alone. What is it you wish from me?".

"We were hoping to get your help, a man called Corypheus is threatening all of Thedas, he has a dragon with him, we believe it to be an archdemon. The well said you may be able to help us"Ellanna explained, chancing her luck to move her eyes from the floor to the being in front of her. Dalish tradition always taught her not to look at god a god in the eye, but this may have been the only chance she got.

Flemeth nodded in understanding" I most certainly can help you with that, the Vir'Abelasan will give you all the answers you need in due time..but I must ask how this Corypheus came to have this much power"

Ellanna took a deep breath, the power this woman had was overwhelming, she should be piling her with gifts at this point not having a conversation, nonetheless, she continued"He wields an orb that's of Elven origin, I believe it to be the orb of Fen'Harel".Mythal looked at her in apparent surprise before chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

"That boy never was one to think before he acted, but it is nice to know that my friend is still alive..perhaps I shall pay him a visit sometime" She mused to herself"After all he doesn't seem to be very far away..a reunion it is then!".

Ellanna watched as Flemeth clapped her hands in delight as the prospect of meeting her friend, and she was terrified if one god was bad enough, two gods were not going to be all sparkles and rainbows. Ellanna felt sick, how many other gods we're walking around if both Mythal and Fen'Harel were alive..and if that was the case would they as courteous as Mythal is being with the both of them at this very moment.

Mythal looked at Ellanna rather curiously though, as if something about her was off but she wasn't able to place it, her eyes kept wandering over to the crook of her neck then to Ellanna's face, then back to her neck, it was only when Mythal started laughing did she start to feel a little humiliated"I actually can not believe it, you poor girl, you have no clue what's happened do you?".

Ellanna touched her shoulder where Solas's mark has been, she couldn't feel anything there couldn't see anything when she looked in the mirror, and yet the woman in front of her looked as if she could see it clear as day" I'm sorry for my rudeness..but what do you mean".

This caused Flemeth to laugh even harder, the noise went through Ellanna like nails on a chalkboard, when she had calmed down enough she looked Ellanna right in the eye."You bare a god's mark girl, more specifically you bare the Dread Wolf's mark" she explained. Elanna's face went pale and she swallowed hard.

"But that can't be true," she said in quiet shock," he said he'd gotten rid of it".

Flemeth shook her head"A gods mark is permanent child, he was clever enough to hide it from you, but he can't hide it from the likes of me" she replied, "not only that I can smell his claim on you from here, that my child is something he could never rid you of".

Ellanna wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up, cry, or fling herself off the nearest cliff and have done with it. Surely this was some mistake...Solas couldn't be Fen'Harel and yet every shred of evidence in front of her pointed at exactly that, and yet the reality was quickly dawning on her, she had slept with Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf himself had well and truly taken her and she was no longer escaping his jaws.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm still very weak and pulling me here have used most of my strength, you will have your answers soon enough, in the meantime I will be keeping a close eye on you both".Flemeth gave a curt nod to both her and Morrigan before walking back into the cloud of smoke and disappearing.

Morrigan looked to her"You know what, I wish now you had drunk from the well instead"She joked slightly hoping to lighten the mood a little, she touched Ellanna's elbow in a sign to say that they were leaving. Ellanna had followed Morrigan back..but her thoughts were firm with Solas or should she now call him Fen'Harel?.

Ellanna had promptly thrown up the minute she reached Skyhold, legs buckling under her as she sank to the floor, never said a word to Morrigan on the ride back everything was consumed by the fact that Solas was a god and one that she was not supposed to trust. Mythal was never painted as a liar she had no reason to doubt her words either.

She wasn't sure what this meant for her and Solas's relationship either, what was she supposed to do now, bring him gifts of wine and fruit and worship him like the god he is or does she simply put it down that he's just a very powerful mage who had this title thrust upon him.

She hadn't long to think about it as Solas had came in with a cup full of hot tea in hand for her and a rather worried expression on his face, walking over to the bathroom door he knocked on it softly"Vhenan, is everything ok in there?, I was told you were ill" he said through the door, not receiving a response from her he tried again"I have made some of that tea you like, it is on the table...you will need to drink it before it gets cold".

That voice that had comforted her while she slept now sent a shiver of fear through her, she took a deep breath she had faced a god once...she was pretty sure she could do it again. The door to the bathroom opened and Solas sighed in relife taking her hands in his and drawing her in tight rubbing his hand on her back and nuzzling her hair hushing her sweetly.

"Something has you worried Vhenan what is it, tell me I may be able to help you," he said into her hair before guiding her to the table and sitting her in his lap, handing her the cup of tea, still stroking her back watching her intently as she took a sip from her cup, unbeknown to her he has taken the liberty of putting some sleeping herbs in her tea, she would be fine for at least another three or four hours before they kicked in.

Ellanna wasn't sure where to start does she tell him Mythal is alive or the fact that she knows he is Fen'Harel."It's not so much a worry, I've had a very odd day... I think" she began, leaning back against him, he nodded for her to continue as he took the finished cup and placed i=onto the table. Ellanna decided the easier truth may be better in this context and have the harder one come later as she spoke, Solas wrapped both his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Ellanna took one deep shaky breath before coming out with it "Mythal's alive...like I mean physically alive" she stated quickly. There, she had said it and she felt better for it. Solas, on the other hand, had stopped nuzzling her neck, his arms around her getting slightly tighter and a hard breath releasing from him. She could have sworn she heard him say what sounded like a prayer in elven, she couldn't make out most of what was said other the words 'may the wolf finally find you, my friend'. she was sure he was crying she could feel the tears on her shoulder.

"What was she like?" he breathed" was she everything you expected her to be".She could hear the slight elation in his voice and he had gone back to nuzzling her neck, placing small kisses on her shoulder.

Ellanna sighed laying her head back against his shoulder" She said I had impeccable manners for a child"Ellanna continued, Solas smiled into her shoulder"Ahhh a compliment, I hope you said thank you".

"I think I did...least I hope I did," she thought back, surely this wouldn't be held against her, Mythal appreciated manners more than anything a small misstep like this sure wouldn't be taken as an offence, Solas chuckled in her ear"Tell me more Vhenan".

"Um..let's see she's helped us find a way to beat Corypheus's dragon aswell, Morrigan is working in something as we speak". Ellanna was hoping to drag out as many topics as she could before getting to the harder truth of the matter.

"That was very kind of her to do, Corypheus threatens us all to have the help of a god is invaluable," Solas said"She was very kind to lend her assistance in the matter"

Ellanna nodded silently, not sure how to even approach the next topic, or if she even wanted to "She mentioned something rather odd though" she mumbled it was better to get this over with, Solas stopped nuzzling her neck and looked down at her, his arms tensing around her slightly, he was hoping the herbs would have made her slightly woozy by now and anything that she said he could attribute it to her being tired but it wasn't the case.

"oh, she did, did she?" he questioned her curiously, Ellanna nodded slowly, she could feel his grip on her tighten a small growl come from his chest, she would not be able to run, Ellanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"She said I bore a gods mark, The Dread Wolf's mark...She could smell his claim on me" she began, turning her face to look at him, his jaw was set firmly in place hands now digging into her hips, a snarl graced over his face at her, as he put his forehead against hers. She could feel the power radiating off him already, he was trying to either intimidate her or get her to submit to him.

"So what are you trying to say to me, Vhenan" he bit out, catching her bottom lip with his teeth and biting down drawing blood"Hmm, come now you have come this far I wish to hear what you are telling me".

Ellanna tried to look away, it was an offence to look a god in the eye and yet his hand shot up to her face and forced her to look over at him"I want you to say it Vhenan".

He had done his job, Ellanna was thoroughly frightened and she was wasn't letting her look away, at that moment the sleeping herb had started to take effect and she was feeling very dizzy he snarled again "Don't you dare fall asleep now, I want to hear you say it".

"You're Fen'Harel Solas...You're the Dread Wolf".

The last thing Ellanna heard was a feral growl, and teeth digging into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh....this doesn't seem very good, wonder what the fade will hold for Ellanna while she sleeps


	14. Welcome to my Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the bug to write this pretty much right after the last chapter...so i hope you like it :)

Ellanna woke with a jolt, she had a headache, her lip and her neck stung in pain, rubbing her eyes it took her a moment for her to realise she was not in skyhold she wasn't even in her room, she had woken up on a cobbled path leading towards a huge pair of gates, spires of crystal wrapped around the trees on either side of her shining brightly. Ellanna blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust, before standing herself up and walking to the gates before her.

She had gotten a feeling that she was in some kind of memory in the fade, but Solas or Fen'Harel now, was nowhere to be seen, walking through the gates she saw sentinels posted everywhere, they were on the rooftops, on the ground eyeing her suspiciously. Ellanna gave a small bow to them and kept walking, taking in everything she saw along the way.

She had to wonder where Solas was, surely he wasn't going to just leave her to wander here, but after the exchange the had she wouldn't be surprised she couldn't forget that snarl on his face as she told him his truth, the feel on his teeth in her neck as she blacked out, she was right he was a wolf, in every sense of the word he was a wolf, and she had unwittingly become his prey, now had to wonder if she was being hunted and this was just a trick he was playing.

The path she had followed had opened up into a large market space and Ellanna had to do a double-take at the sight, there were elves everywhere going about their day some paid no attention to her others gave her a nod in acknowledgement as she walked the streets, she was confused as to why was Solas showing her this surely he could have taken her into the fade and shown her this himself, but instead she was alone and surrounded by elves that she was sure were way older than her.  
She continued to walk through the market pushing past most of the people in her way, she wanted to find Solas quick and ask him to wake her up, but who was she going to ask, everyone spoke elven and she wasn't so sure these people would help after all asking where Fen'Hare is was probably not the best idea in a market full of people.

She had no clue on where she was going, once she had gotten past the rows of stalls, selling what she assumed was food, the came to the centre of what was the town market, and she saw clearly what was around her, she saw the finest fabrics hanging on lines on one side of the clearing, books piled onto shelves on another, people selling food at the back of her, Nobles and common folk going about their day. and on the far end of the square, she saw a huge building made of blue crystal and sentinels posted all round it..if Solas was going to be anywhere it would be there, getting in would be a problem though and she wasn't sure in telling them that Fen'Harel was courting her would even be believable.

Ellanna sighed frustrated, what was he playing at just leaving her to fend for herself, she couldn't even ask anyone where she was, she stuck out like a sore thumb still in her inquisitors uniform...and to make matters worse there was no Solas around, she would have even settled for having Mythal show up to point her in the right direction. She genuinely wanted to cry she was lost, she was alone, and she had nobody to talk to.

Though her frustration seemed to have been cut short what he heard various shouts come from the leftmost side of the market, sentinels made their way through, shouting what could only assume was for people to move from the way and to bow, a crowd of elves had soon surrounded her, each had gotten on their knees to bow. She was also pulled very roughly down by an elf next to her who just tutted at her and rolled their eyes.

Ellanna surveyed the people around her, nobody had dared look up, but this was her chance tearing her eyes from the floor, she saw him coated in golden armour and a wolf pelt slung over his shoulder, surrounded by guards and having a pleasant chat with Mythal by his side like he hadn't a care in the world.

She wanted to shout him, but she didn't feel like that was the best idea, though she kept her head up as they stopped in front of the crowd of people, she hoped he saw her if he saw her she may just get her answers. Another shout from on the guards and Ellanna could hear the crowd of people speak a prayer to the gods before them, she kept her eyes on Solas wishing for him to look to her. she may have gotten what she wished for though he had picked her out and kept his eyes on her with a cocky smirk, turning to one of the sentinels and whispering something keeping his eye firmly on her..was he talking about her? was she intruding? was she not even supposed to be in this memory? 

As the prayer had stopped, and both Solas and Mythal and turned to walked to the massive building at the end of the square, the crowd started to rise and go back about their day, the guard Solas had whispered to had clocked onto Ellanna pretty quick and was making his way over to her, panic had quickly taken over her as the guard walked quickly towards her so she did the only thing she could think of at the time.

She ran.

She didn't know why she ran, or the reason for it. but for her sake she felt much better for doing it, hoping to at least lose the sentinel that was still following her and gaining on her quickly, he was shouting but she had no clue what was being said other than the word 'Da'len', but that was the least of her worries right now, she had no clue where she was running to, never the saw the wall in front of her until it was too late and she slammed into it with full force, knocking herself down the floor.

The sentinel stopped in front of her picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder, as he walked back with her, Ellanna vaguely registered she was being carried somewhere, before blacking out completely.

Voices, she could hear voices around her talking out of what she thought was curiosity, a sharp poke in her side jolted her up, and Ellanna looked around her she saw nobles surrounding the small balcony what she gathered to be a massive hall. Ellanna looked around silks was draped over bannisters and hanging from the ceilings. the blue crystal shone within pillars in the hall and the front of the hall where nine thrones, all empty except for the last one of the left...There was Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf himself, slouching in his chair looking at her with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Andaran'Atishan...Vhenan"Solas finally said, his voice echoing through the halls"Welcome to Arlathan".

Solas sat up in his chair that same cocky smirk still on his face as he watched Ellanna's face change as she realised where she was"Do not be alarmed this is only a memory, after all, soon however it will be very real though, how wonderful will that be Vhenan?".

He rose from his chair walking down that stairs towards her, Ellanna visibly flinched this was not Solas. It couldn't be he was a mild-mannered apostate, he had a clear temper, yes, but she could deal with that, The man before her though oozed regality every step he took was refined, she realised now that the mid mannered apostate was all an act and this was the real Solas, this was Fen'Harel.

He held his hand out for her to take, grinning widely when Ellanna placed her hand in his he pulled her up to her feet wrapping one arm around her waist, and began to dance with her on the hall floor, there was no music but Solas didn't seem to care"Solas, why are you showing me this?"Ellanna questioned.

Solas chuckled placing his head on her shoulder and whispering in her ear" because Vhenan, it's only right I show you what your new home will look like" he said perfectly innocently"The Veil will be coming down, and when it does Vhenan. Arlathan will rise from the ashes anew, it will be a brand new day for elves alike".

Ellanna went wide-eyed in horror at what he was saying, she then tried to move away from him but he held her tight "you wouldn't want to upset the court now would you Vhenan, they all came to see you".

Her eyes darted around all eyes were on her and Solas, this wasn't an introduction, this was him staking his claim on her and they were all here to bear witness to it, she was terrified and yet Solas took it in his stride..how many times had he done this? 

"I admit Vhenan, I was not expecting to fall for you and I would have offered you the truth sooner," he said, "But regrettably, my claim on you is not valid till the court sees it, this is not a marriage Vhenan, it is just to show the court that my intentions with you will lead us to be bound when it is deemed fit to do so, you understand of course this is just a formality but one that does need to be done".

It took Ellanna a moment to realise exactly what he was he was getting at, she couldn't, not in front of all these people memory or not. Solas hushed her, nuzzling her neck and pulling her close to him laughing slightly as he put his lips to her ear

"Welcome to my home Vhenan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fen'Harel finally show himselfs to Ellanna, let hope he goes easy on her.


	15. The Truth Revealed

"You seem a little pale Elly, is everything ok?"Solas asked innocently, his grip has never faltered on her, he had stopped dancing with her, letting go of her hand and placing that around her waist turning her so she had his back to him, Solas pressed his lips to her ear whispering words of comfort to her as Ellanna's eyes darted around the massive hallway and the small gathering of nobles that were on the balcony.

"This is a memory Vhenan, the people you see before you are spirits of an age long since past"Solas explained, "But as I said this is still an elven court and my claim on you must be witnessed for it to be valid, if you don't want to do it now that's fine....but it will need to be done".

It gave her some comfort to know she would have a choice in this, she turned her face to his he gave her a warm smile and it made her forget just what was happening"How many times have you done something like this Solas?" she questioned him if this was her choice she wanted to make sure it was the right one.

"Just once" he replied, "But that is a story for another day, right now my focus is on you, my love".

"So what happens, if I go through with this?"Ellanna wasn't sure what any of this meant, she wasn't at all familiar with ancient elven customs, nor the fact that Solas was asking a bunch of spirits for their approval on the matter of him claiming her, she did not want to find out what happens if they said no.

"If the court approves, and my claim is allowed to be witnessed. Then a petition for us to be bound can be put together, naturally, I would rather have that be witnessed by my people when the veil has been torn down and they walk Thedas once again. If they don't approve my claim is forfeit and I am bound by law to make you forget."He explained to her"This world is not natural Vhenan, the elves here age as mortals do when they shouldn't...you shouldn't".

Elanna's head hurt, if what he was saying was true then he was right, the Dalish got everything wrong. Fen'Harel was not a liar or a trickster, he rebelled against the Evanuris to free the elves, and in doing so cut them all off from what made them elves in the first place. "Before I give my answer, answer me this how did Corypheus end up with your orb?"She needed to know, just how much of this did was his fault.

"I gave it to him," he said simply, her eyes widened she wanted to speak but he cut her off before she could"Understand when I say he was not supposed to have discovered how the orb worked when I created the veil I fell into unthenera when I awoke I was too weak to unlock it the blast was supposed to have killed him...it was not supposed to end up like this"

Ellanna was numb, everything came crashing down on her at once, this..all of this, all of Thedas as it is now was just a huge mistake, but all those people and all those lives couldn't be for nothing"Can we not save the people in Thedas as they are now?" she breathed out, trying to keep her emotions in check if she couldn't save everyone she could at least try to bargain that he kept the inquisition and her clan safe.

"Honestly I don't know Vhenan, I can try and do what could, but that is a promise I can't make without getting my orb back" he replied, "But the people do need me Vhenan, I will not abandon them again".

Ellanna closed her eyes and breathed, Solas squeezed her lightly to comfort her"If you no longer wish this, I can make this go away for you, I know a spell, say the word and you will forget everything you ever knew about me, about the rifts and the inquisition. I will return you to your clan and you will be able to live out what little time you have left in peace. But know, I would never find anyone else in this lifetime or the next".

A lump formed in Ellanna's throat, this was the choice he was giving her. Either his claim to court her was approved by the nobles and they could continue their relationship, or they didn't and she forgot all about who he was, or she rejected him there and then and she was made to forget everything.

"I need your answer Vhenan," he said softly"Tell me what you want".

Ellanna sighed her eyes darting to the floor, then to the nobles above them, then back to his face"Please...don't make me forget, let me help you, we'll get the orb back from Corypheus together. We will find a way to help everyone your people and mine" She resolved, she would rather bear this burden with him then not even know about it, maybe once this is all done they can just be Solas and Ellanna, not Fen'Harel and The Inquisitor.

"You consent to this? you're sure" He confirmed with her, wanting her to be positive about it before he made any move with her.

She nodded. "I'm positive, ar lath ma sa'lath" she smiled up at him, he grinned back at her drawing her close letting out a huge breath of air before stepping away from her and taking her hand in his, looking up at the balcony of nobles before them.

"My friends, I have brought before you the most extraordinary woman I have ever met, Ellanna Lavellan" He began"In line with tradition I have brought her before you to not only have her submitted for approval by the court itself but to also bear witness to my claim on this girl for validation, she has consented to the terms that were laid before her and understands the risks of disapproval".

Ellanna could hear whispers of voices around her, Solas had tightened his grip on her hand mumbling something to himself in elven, she had no clue what was being said by both Solas and the nobles, she just hoped at this point her mind would still be intact.

"What is your judgement?"Solas called out"is there anyone who disapproves?"

A resounding "no" came from the balcony, Solas laughed in joy pulling Ellanna to him and hugging her tightly."They approve Vhenan" he said giddily"I knew they would".

Ellanna wrapped her arms around him, glad the spirits found her worthy of The Dread Wolf and her mind would still be intact, there was just one thing on her mind"Solas what do you mean by they will bear witness to your claim on me?".

Solas chuckled her ear"Ma Vhenan, do you trust me?" he asked her, when she nodded he kissed her hair and looked down at her"Then allow me to take you in this very hall, that is what they will bear witness too, that is their validation".

He ghosted his lips over hers pulling the wolf pelt off his shoulder and dropping it behind her, he was considerate in that regard he gave her something comfortable to lie on then a hard marble floor, he scooped up her legs as she wrapped her arms around him, kneeling and laying her down on the pelt of fur.

"I'll take care of you, my love"He whispered against her lips, kissing her deeply, he did his best to shield the parts of her that were for his eyes only, teasing her with his hands, his lips touching everywhere he could get to.

When he had finally entered her, Ellanna had forgotten completely about the people on the balcony watching, all she could see, feel and hear was him, he covered her completely, moaning gently into her ear, whispering sweet nothings in elven to her, praising her when he coaxed out a whimper or a moan from her lips, she came apart for him so easily, when he had finally had his release, he looked down at her with pure adoration pressing his forehead against her and closing his eyes sighing deeply.

"I think it's time for you wake up," He said after a long while, giving her one last kiss her Ellanna's vision faded to black. She awoke just as the dawn hit her room Solas was on the chair by her desk, book in hand he turned to her and gave her a warm smile, patting his lap with his hand to which she stood from out under her covers, still in her uniform to go over and sit with Solas.

He kissed her head pulling her close, hushing her and he tapped the book he was holding wanting her to sit and read with him while they still had the time to do so, there was much work to be done now, both for his people and for hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it all finally comes out, now it remains weather or not its kept secret


	16. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so stuck trying to write this chapter, it took me ages to go through ideas i wanted for this..but i hope this had came out ok

A strange sense of peace had washed over Ellanna in the last few days, most of her friends had noticed it as had many people within Skyhold, Solas has been the very same he was no longer on edge and seemed so much more relaxed with himself as a whole, he wasn't as guarded now, but still acted as the unassuming polite apostate who knew way too much about the fade, Ellanna could have laughed every time he mentioned he learned of something new it was in the fade, now knowing full well the had been there and lived it.

One thing that was still concerning Ellanna was his mentioning of bringing the elves back to their former glory, he had regaled her with stories and tales, had her walk with him in dreams showing her exactly what still should have been, he was very adamant about it, the elves were not supposed to have a mortal lifespan and he was going to give that back to the people, as a god it was his duty to do so after taking it from them.

Ellanna swore to him that she would make sure to get the orb from Corypheus, and hopefully, in some way bring about a new home for all elves alike and still keep the whole of Thedas intact while doing so, an impossible task but she's done impossible before and this would be no different. But now with Fen'Harel at her side, it may just swing in her favour.

For the time being though she was content to spend the little free time she had with Solas, most of the conversations they had now were strictly in elven, she was still getting used the lyrical and very formal tongue that Solas used as he spoke, it served its purpose well though, she knew flattery when she heard it even if she didn't know what was being said, she knew exactly when he made some kind of filthy comment to her, the low growl that aways came after it gave away exactly what it was.

He had also taken to now sharing space with her, the bedroom that had been hers had slowly been gathering books and artefacts that Solas had brought back with him whenever he went out of Skyhold. Some of them were gifts he had very lovingly lavished on her, others where items of interest that he wanted to research and was deemed too much of a hassle to move to the rotunda.

Evenings for them both had become a luxury, Solas had found a quiet spot just outside of Skyhold full of elven ruins where they were able to spend a few hours together away from the noise, it was fortunate it was also home to a natural hot spring that Solas had insisted on them both using to bathe in and relax after a long day. When asked how he knew this place existed he just gave Ellanna a knowing smile. He had been here before and wanted to share this with her.

She was honestly rather grateful he knew of this place, the warm water had eased the tension in her body and she hadn't seen Solas this relaxed since the day she met him, looking up at him his head laid back on the stone, eyes closed and a content smile on his face as he held her in his lap, she wouldn't mind doing this forever if she could. Forever with him would be just what she wanted.

"My love, "Ellanna said softly watching his eyes open to look down at her in interest.

"Yes Vhenan, what would you like?" he replied leaning down a kissing her hair shifting her in lap slightly.

"I'm just curious, you've been here before clearly..did you come here by yourself, or did you always have company?" she inquired, she listened to the small chuckle rumble in his chest and he nuzzled her hair.

"If you're asking if I bring all my lovers here Vhenan, that would be hard no" he answered, "I found this place when I was a young man, ever since then I've been coming here, you're only the second woman that I brought here and you will be the last one I bring here".

"So what happened to the first one you brought here?" she asked him.

"I was a much younger man back then Vhenan and I was reckless and stupid and very much in love, She was there when I earned my place in the Evanuris, She had the same spirit you do now, she never backed down from anyone" he began" but as she wasn't noble or had any standing in the court despite my attempts, they had rejected my claim on her and I was supposed to have her forget who I was".

"But you didn't?"Ellanna inquired, and he shook his head.

"Like I said I was a much younger man back then, didn't want to lose her so I panicked and did the only thing I could think of at the time".

Ellanna didn't like where this was going one bit but still, she asked the question"So what did you do?"

"I sealed her spirit in the fade and turned her body to stone, if they found her she would have died either way" he replied grimly"I had hoped if I found her in the fade I could have her take on another body, but once Arlathan fell and I sealed away the Evanuris when I went to look for her in the fade her spirit was gone".

"But you did say if a spirits will is strong enough that they can take on a body themselves"Ellanna replied.

Solas nodded "That I did and it is very true if she did take on another body after all these years it's very likely she wouldn't remember me anyway, but she is no longer a concern my love is for you Vhenan and only you".

He pulled her closer and squeezed her lightly, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips pressing his forehead against hers and stroking her cheek, Ellanna smiled at him she still, however, had one more question for him"So how old would you be now, clearly your not 40 years old" she stated, he scrunched his face up at her and shook his head.

"My..My Da'len, you should never ask anyone how old they are it's very rude" he teased switching to elven in a heartbeat, thankfully he was using elven she understood.

"What it's a legitimate question" She cried out"Besides Ha'ren, it is not like you could surprise me with it".

Solas laughed out loud"Oh I'm sure I could, you are very correct by your mortal standards I'd be 40 years old, by my people's standards I'm still considered still rather young" he explained, hoping to give enough of an explanation without actually saying it.

"And how old would that be..hundreds?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"Thousands?" she questioned.

"Try ten thousand..plus another 15 thousand on top of that" he mumbled.

Ellanna sat there doing the math in her head"Wait...so you're telling me your twenty-five thousand years old?".

He chuckled and nodded his head"By my people's standards you would still be a child, they wouldn't even consider you of age till you were at the very least one hundred and fifty".

Ellanna sat there in quiet shock not sure whether she should feel insulted or not at the that...having only a mischievous grin come onto her face"well if I'm a child then it means I can do this and get away with it".

Cupping the water in her hands she thew it up and splashed his face with it, laughing as he sat there in shock and confusion before giving a small laugh, then a louder one"What makes you think you can get away with that?" he teased getting a arm under her legs and standing up with her going into the deeper part of the spring and dropping her straight into the water below, laughing loudly as she spluttered and came up from the water.

Ellanna laughed along with him, splashing him again and again till she was able to get to the edge of the spring and out of the water, She looked back at him he was beaming at her chuckling all the while as he followed after her when they had dried off and dressed, he grabbed hold her and kissed her deeply.

"Ar lath ma Vhenan" he breathed against her lips"I will be with you always".

"And I with you Vhenan" she whispered, the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, even if the world burned he was never leaving her.

They took the long way back to Skyhold, stopping along the way occasionally to take in the scenery or to look up at the stars, this whole night was perfect as they climbed up the stairs into their room, Solas immediately kissing her as the door shut and pushing her down onto the bed and made love to her, hearing Ellanna's voice ring out his name into the rafters.

Solas had vowed there and then he would keep her safe, nobody was going to harm her.

Once dawn had broken the both of them had woken to a heavy knock on the door, and a guard running in "I'm very sorry of the interruption Your Worship and Messer...we've just had word that Corypheus is on the move we're are all planning to move out now on your order".  
Ellanna looked to Solas who gave her a nod, taking a deep breath she looked to the guard"Assemble everyone we move within the hour".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the time has finally come and Corypheus Awaits in the next chapter


	17. Corypheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a pretty good idea on where I'm taking this now, so stay tuned as its gonna get a little bumpy thank you again for the kudos and comments it does mean a lot to me :)

It was practically every man for himself by the time she got the main courtyard, Templars and Mages scrambling to get into position for their march for the final confrontation with Corypheus, Solas had held her hand the whole time as they walked to survey the soldiers. Ellanna looked calm and collected in the outside her hand however had gripped Solas's like a vice and it gave away exactly how terrified she was, before leaving her to do her duty, he gave her one deep kiss, an unspoken promise that they were both going to come out of this alive.

Cullen was already there making the final preparations, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Ellanna when he saw her"We are ready to move Inquisitor on your order, Corypheus will fall and Thedas will be safe finally"Cullen stated making his final checks with everyone before donning the Lion helmet he had made especially for this day.

Ellanna looked out at everyone who had gathered, friends, colleagues, people who had travelled up to Skyhold to keep safe from the breach, they were all counting on her and the inquisition to finally defeat Corypheus for good. All roads had lead to this and she was not going to disappoint them, she gave one last look over to Solas who gave her a nod and a warm smile mouthing"I love you" to her before taking his place with the other mages.

She took a deep breath in"If it wasn't for everyone here, there wouldn't be an Inquisition everyone who had fought beside us, everyone who came here looking for somewhere safe, you all made this place what it is now". Her voice rang out in the courtyard as silence took over"It is now that I ask you all for one more favour, and help gets rid of Corypheus once and for all, not just for me, or the Inquisition, but for all of Thedas!".

A roar rang out of the courtyard, Cullen gave the signal and everyone started their march towards the final confrontation with Corypheus, Ellanna was praying she could pry the orb away from him and keep it intact, if she managed it she may just be able to bargain both the inquisition's and her clan's safety if Solas was truly set on tearing down the veil and restoring Arlathan.

As soon as Corypheus's forces came into view everyone immediately charged, Staff in hand Ellanna did what he could to fight through the sea of red templars, throwing a ball of Ice as an oncoming horde came towards her knocking most of them down giving her space to collect her thoughts and seek out Corypheus, it didn't take her long to find him running full speed ahead towards him she found all of her friends surrounding him, some battling of the red templars or fighting off demons, Solas himself taking on Corypheus doing his best to distract him as much as he could.

"You may have beaten my dragon, but you will never beat me while I still have the orb"Corypheus laughed, sending Solas flying back onto the ground. Ellanna took a deep breath before storming over to Corypheus"Then I guess I'll just have to take it from you" she shouted as she walked up to him"You've done enough damage to this world".

"And how do you propose to take it from me, you're magic can't touch me...I am a god"He laughed, holding out the orb in front of her, teasing her with it daring her to take it from him with a smirk, Ellanna looked over to Solas who had got himself up his eyes darting from the orb to Ellanna then back to the orb, he smiled at her and nodded his head an unspoken plan and formed and Ellanna smiled at Solas before turning back to Corypheus.

"No your not...I know a god when I see one and your not it" she shot back, her eyes firmly on the orb she had to be careful one wrong move and that orb could break"Besides I think he would very much like his orb back now".

Using her staff as leverage she swung up and kicked the orb from out of his hand and sent it flying in the air, as she landed sending a bolt of lightning towards Corypheus sending him back, she looked up holding her hands out to catch the orb, hearing a snap of fingers and watching the orb disappear and into Solas's hands, a green aura glowing over the orb and Solas's eyes turning a bright silver as he laughed gleefully.

Solas walked over to Ellanna orb in one hand and grabbing her hand with the other, Ellanna could feel the power from the orb radiating through him he looked her giving her a wicked smile"You may finish this now Inquisitor we are done here" he stated flatly, Elanna raised he hand, the mark glowing green, power crackling from it only now amplified by the orb Solas now held"You like the fade so much, now you won't leave it"Ellanna bit out, opening up a rift and having Corypheus immediately swallowed up by it.

For a moment everything went silent, everything was still. Until one by one shout of victory could be heard from across the battlefield. Ellanna let out a heavy sigh and dropped to her knees still holding Solas's hand he had immediately knelt beside her, letting go of her hand and cupping her face he beamed widely at her, pulling her into a kiss before pulling back placing his forehead against hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist. placing the orb in her hands. and getting his arm in the crook of her knees before picking her up and standing with her, walking towards the rest of the group who has all managed to clamber to their feet.

"Thank Andraste, its finally over" Varric breathed"please tell me we're going back and getting a drink I need one after this".

"I think a celebration is in order we'll have Josephine sort out the details, everyone is invited no expenses spared"Ellanna declared. a chorus of "here, here" rumbled through the group.

"I think for now going home giving everyone the good news would be best, before anything, as I'm sure the Inquisitor would very much like to relax now"Solas stated simply"I can start my research on the orb and see how best to utilize it to our advantage"  
Everyone nodded slowly making their way back, Solas looked behind him seeing the faint shadow of Mythal on top of one of the ruins. He gave her a nod just before leaving with Ellanna in his arms, back to Skyhold.

While Corypheus was now gone, nobody within Thedas would be prepared for what was to come next, Solas looked down at the orb in Ellanna's hands, and he gripped her tightly. There were no promises, no bargains she could make with him that would even guarantee safety for everyone one once the veil came down, he may not be able to protect everyone, but protecting her throughout all of this was something he will strive to do...he just needed to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now celebrations are in order and something else starts brewing, Dread Wolf take you indeed


	18. A Meeting Of The Gods

A loud cheer had rung through Skyhold when everyone had come back, jubilant faces and songs of praise for the Herald had rung out within the castle walls, Josephine had already begun preparations for their celebrations and had started sending out their invitations to practically everyone within Thedas itself, it was more than well deserved though. everyone deserved the celebrate this victory.

Solas had not put Ellanna down, he had carried her the whole way and was determined to still do the same now, ever the private person he was the joyful atmosphere was more than enough for him to let the mask slip a little and show everyone who had taken the inquisitor for their own, a kiss in victory in front of the people of Skyhold told them everything they needed to know, she was his that's all there was too it.

Manoeuvring through the crowd of people Solas headed for their bedroom, Ellanna needed to rest with the celebrations coming up and now was a better time as any to do so as nobody would dare disturb her "I believe the Inquisitor needs to have a rest, celebrations will last for weeks and we can't afford you dropping in exhaustion"Solas stated simply, opening the door and walking over to the bed placing her gently down onto the bed and taking the orb from her hands.

"But I'm not tired" She protested, going to sit up before Solas gently pushed her back down onto the pillow and covering her with the blanket.

"Nonsense, of course, you are Vhenan, a battle like that takes a lot out of you, you need to rest now, we'll have plenty of time to celebrate later on" he hushed her placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking her cheek.

"Are you not going to lie with me?" she asked grabbing his hand, a soft smile came on his face as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I will, later on, there are a few things I must see too first the breach is closed, but there are still rifts about I just want to make sure that there won't be any others, "He said"I promise you when I come back I will give you anything you want, Vhenan. But I do insist that for now, you _sleep_ ".

A flash of silver shone in his eyes, the orb glowing a faint green as he gave her more kiss. A very heavy feeling came over Ellanna that she couldn't at all fight off before succumbing to sleep, Solas stroked her hair one more time before standing up and leaving the room, leaving his lover in a deep sleep.

As he made his way to the gates a shout of his name caught his attention, turning to see Varric waving him over, he gave him a nod and walked over to him, he could already see he'd been drinking"You not gonna have a drink with us?, come on loosen up a little" Varric said already very tipsy he had at least five bottles around him.

Solas smiled politely"Maybe later Varric, I just wish to check a few things first before I celebrate out victory"He declined, very politely pushing the bottle back to Varric who shrugged and downed it in one go.

"So where is the Inquisitor, I thought you wouldn't have left her room after this"Varric slurred out wiping his mouth on his hand.

"She is currently sleeping, I advised her it would be the best thing to do for now after the fight, she deserved a rest"Solas explained.

Varric nodded along "Yeah, probably best aswell, Josephine has gone all out from what I heard". Taking another drink "Well when she's awake tell her we're all having a game of Wicked Grace and she can't miss that".

Solas nodded"I'll be sure to pass that onto her, for now, please excuse me"Solas excused himself and once again walked to the gates slipping out of Skyhold, he needed to see Mythal once things were set in motion there wouldn't be much stopping them.

"I'm disappointed in you Dread Wolf, allowing a mortal to unlock your orb and very nearly causing the whole world to die"Mythal turned to Solas who walked slowly up to her arm open wide for an embrace which was gladly received.

"I was too weak to unlock it, he was meant to die I didn't know he would have found out how to use it, "Solas said solemnly"But it is back in my hands, and nobody will ever touch it again".

Mythal nodded"If it wasn't for that child you have acquired you mean" she replied sternly and tutted"One might think you have gone soft, claiming a mortal of all people, and a child no less".

Solas's jaw tensed"She has done a great deal for me, and in time she may do even more once the elves have their immortality back" Solas replied, "Her age is no concern of mine, her spirit is what draws me to her, besides my claim is valid, and once we are bound we can rebuild for the people".

Mythal laughed"Such a romantic, you forget one thing our enemies still live beyond the veil, How do you think they will react when they find her...and they will find her"She shot back at him"I'm sure Ghilan'nan, would love a new pet to experiment on".

Solas let out a feral growl" that won't happen, I won't let it nobody is getting their hands on her" he growled out"even if it means I put her away myself"

Mythal's eyes widened in surprise"Oh you'd do that, did the last time not teach you anything Dread Wolf..you can't seal her spirit"

Solas smirked"Who said anything about sealing her spirit..I'm sealing her. No harm will come to her not if I can help it, she will live to see Arlathan rise, and then she will be at my side for eternity" he growled out.

Mythal chuckled"My...my I thought it was just a passing fancy but you are in love with this girl, In that case, I do hope you know what you're doing, but the people must always come first..remember that Dread Wolf".

"I know that the people need me, I will never abandon them, not again," he said firmly.

Mythal hummed to herself"And yet you have resolved to seal away and abandon the one you love...I do wonder though if she will ever forgive you when you do seal her away, or if you even plan to come back for her".

"Of course I will come back for her, this time will be much different, It has to be"Solas responded sharply"She can help us for now, When the time comes and I seal her away she will understand why it must be this way".

"Oh I have no doubt she will want to help us, I just hope you know what you're doing. Hide her well Dread Wolf. You don't need our enemies looking for her".

Solas nodded"Of course I will, she will be safe I know she will be" he couldn't afford to have the Evanuris find her out in the open, Elgar'nan or Falon'din findinf her would be bad Ghilan'nan finding her would be much worse.

Both Solas and Mythal embraced once more, walking out of the temple Solas took a deep breath, he would keep her safe he knew just the place to take her, he just had to get her there, He was content to have her help in his mission he could placate her with promises and bargains, anything to get her where she needed to be, she would forgive him in time at least he hoped she would.

A flash of silver in his eyes and the orb shone a bright green, he disappeared from the temple in a puff of green smoke back to Skyhold, after all, there would be much the celebrate for now and he was happy to let them have this victory.


	19. Submit to me Vhenan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little trouble with this chapter, but managed to get something written out..more then happy with the direction im going with it and i hope you all are too :)

Green smoke rose from Ellanna's room and Solas stepped out of the cloud, he smiled to himself Ellanna was still soundly asleep a smile graced her face as she slept Solas could only wonder what it was she was dreaming about, his hand stretched out cupping her face and stroking her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lips as he leaned down and kissed her lips lingering over hers for a small moment before he pulled back.

His brow furrowed as he studied her face, sealing her would not be easy he knew she would fight him all the way if she knew exactly what was happening, but Mythal was right in one aspect the others still lived beyond the veil and they would spend every waking moment making his life a misery, and using her and the only instrument for it. He couldn't let that happen to her which is why when the time came he would steel his heart and hide her away where nobody but him would find her, and once things were dealt with he would bring her out of hiding and she would have the life that she should have had from the beginning.

Leaning down once again turning his lips to her ear he whispered to her"Vhenan, its time to wake up" he said gently his eyes glowing silver, as Ellanna slowly opened hers to see his face smiling down at her, she smiled sleepily at him rubbing her eyes before sitting herself up. His hand once again cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb"did you have a nice sleep Elly?" his voice barely above a whisper as he shuffled himself closer to her, savouring the moment between them.

Ellanna nodded leaning nuzzling the hand on his cheek"I must have needed it I didn't think I was that sleepy" she replied yawning, placing her hand over his and squeezing gently"Where did you go?" she asked him.

"Last minute research on the veil, I wanted to make sure it was stable and no more rifts could form, "He said simply, it was a clear lie but better that than telling her he met Mythal and discussed what was happening to the entirety of Thedas.

"And its all good now right, no more rifts can form now that the breach is closed," she asked him, to hope that she didn't have to do this all again now that he had the orb in his hands.

Solas chuckled and shook his head" other than the ones we haven't dealt with yet, there are no others that can form...you do not need to worry Vhenan" he said simply, leaning into her an stealing a kiss from her lips which she gracefully accepted from him, sliding his tongue between her lips and entwining her tongue with his, they had cause to celebrate after all he could deal with the hard part later, for now, he would enjoy this moment it was all he wanted to do.

"I belive was may have some time before we go down and celebrate with the others"Solas teased, stealing another kiss from her"I would like to get a head start on our celebration...if you will allow me, Vhenan".

Pulling her out of the bed and settling her on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist he drew his arms around her, trapping her to him looking hungrily at her"You are mine Vhenan, you bare my mark, you have let me claim you infront of my peers...but there is one more thing I would ask of you".

Ellanna looked up at him, she could faintly see six eyes staring back her barely containing their obvious hunger for her, he hadn't made his move yet though, ever since he took her after Halamshiral, he had been craving for her to submit everything to him, everything she was, everything she would be, and everything she will be in the days to come. He wanted it all from her and now that he had her here and he had his orb, it was a good a time as any.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Submit to me, Vhenan" he breathed out onto her lips"Tell me who fills you in the night. Tell me the name you call out in your dreams". His hands had already begun kneading her backside, hips slowly thrusting against her"Tell me the name of the man you belong too".

Ellanna shuddered, flashes of hot and cold ran through his hands as he slipped his hands under her shirt to stroke a bare skin"Solas" She breathed out arms lifting as he pulled off her shirt, occasionally he would send small sparks across her stomach, laughing as he watched her twitch under him.

"You will address me as Ser or Fen'Harel while we are in this room" he stated simply, flicking her stomach sending a jolt through her which made her squeal and jerk against him"So tell me again Vhenan, who is it you belong too?"

"Fen'Harel" she moaned out, he leaned her back grinning as he removed the cloth that bound her breasts together, sliding his hand up and squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple before leaning down and taking it into his mouth and sucking at her breast swirling his tongue, grinning widely against her breast as she shivered against him, his hips still grinding into her.

"That's a good girl," he said against her breast pulling away for a moment to kiss her deeply pushing past her lips, turning her over so that she was back on the bed, he pulled away from her then, his arousal evident he made no move to remove his pants, pulling his shirt off to leave his torso bare, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the best.

"Do you submit to me Vhenan?. Mind, Body and Soul give me all of you and I will repay you in turn"Solas said looking down at her, he craved her submission once he had it he knew he would be able to leave her safe away from the chaos.

"Ar lath Ma"Ellanna replied, "I submit everything to you, you are my only love...nothing else will do".That was enough for him."Show me then" he stated, indicating the bulge in his pants"Be a good girl and show me you submit to me".

Ellanna sat up, undoing his belt and pulling down his trousers his member springing free from its cage, Solas waited patiently just as she went to touch him, his hand grabbed her wrist before she went near him"I am giving you a gift Vhenan, what do you say?".

"Thank you Ser" she replied, Solas grinned guiding her hand to him and wrapping her hand around him and placing both his hands behind his back, his eye fluttering shut when he felt the gentle pull of her hand, his hips slowly matching her rhythm and he thrust slowly into her hand.

Solas stepped in closer to her, a hand coming behind her head"Service me" he said simply a low growl rumbled in his chest when he felt the warm heat of her mouth around him his other hand joining the other one at the back of her head, stilling her as he thrust into her mouth, using both his hands he pushed her head further down his member hitting the back of her mouth holding her there before withdrawing and repeating the process with her.

Solas withdrew from her mouth one last time leaning down to kiss her"You're doing very well Vhenan, I believe a reward is in order".  
he pushed her down to the bed covering her face and chest with kisses and bites of his teeth before kneeling in between her legs, grabbing both her pants and her smalls and yanking them down"You will be rewarded and punished as I see fit, for example...you are not to make a sound during your reward, if you do I will stop and you will get nothing more from me...are we clear Vhenan?" he growled out.

"Yes," she replied, a bite on the inside of her thigh jolted her followed by the soothing of a tongue.

"Yes what?" he reminded her"Hmm".

"Yes Fen'Harel" she replied, Solas grinned into her thigh kissing her before moving slowly toward her sex his mouth just inches away she could feel his breath on her.

"Remember what I said Vhenan, not a sound" he repeated, soon as his tongue touched her, Ellanna shot her hands over her mouth, his hands pinned down her hips as he teased her slowly, he licked he sucked on her clit hit bit her gently, Ellanna's whole body shuddered hands clamped tightly over her mouth and she tried to quell the whines and moans she so desperately wanted to make.

His hands slid up her body taking her wrists and pulling her hands away from his mouth"That's cheating" he said sternly, pushing his tongue inside her a bite of her lip and eyes squeezing shut, she was trying so hard to comply with him but it was getting harder with each passing second and the fire in her stomach built up more and more and there was no sign on him letting up, that was until a cold sensation on his tongue hit inside of her and she crested letting out a squeal.

Solas immediately removed his tongue and bowed over her, a small growl leaving his lips"Was that a noise I just heard... I'm sure I said you couldn't make any" he mused"I would punish you for that..but I'm feeling rather generous today so I will let it go this once". A hand on her throat and squeeze caught her breath, a small warning if anything it would serve its purpose.

Solas turned her over onto her stomach, running his tongue from the bottom of her spine to the top of her neck before biting her gently placing his lips by her ear and he steadied himself by her entrance"You will always be mine Vhenan, In this world or the next you will always be mine" he breathed into her ear as he pushed into her all at once burying himself deep, letting out a low moan in her ear.

"Fen'Harel" Ellanna moaned as she felt weight on her back, Solas pinned her to the bed rocking into her slowly at first teasing her, biting the tip of her ear laughing slightly and she moaned under him, he picked up his pace soon enough pulling her hips up and sitting back on his heels, going harder with each thrust hitting her at just the right angle making her scream.

Solas could already feel her coming close to her release a loud moan rang from his lips as he again picked up his pace, she crested quickly after and Solas found his release in hers, leaning down once again, he turned her head towards him and kissed her as he pulled out of her slowly.

Handing her back her clothes and getting dressed back into his own, once she was clothed he grabbed her hand made their way to the door"Oh I forgot to mention Varric was asking for a game of Wicked Grace..maybe it would be a good idea to join him"Solas said leading her out the door.

"You mean you're going to play this time?"She asked him.

Solas laughed and shook her head"Much as I would I no longer gamble, and games of chance are not my thing anymore, I prefer games of strategy more than anything he responded, "besides it always helps to plan, you never know what could be round the corner".

Truth be told none of them knew what was around the corner, Solas was happy to let Ellanna spend the little time she had left with the Inquisition and her friends, he may even take her on a trip to see her clan it was the very least he could do for her, if he even played it right she may even be her instrument in helping to seal herself away when the time came for it.

He never was one for gambling though, and yet this may be one of the biggest gambles he has taken,he just hoped the pay off was worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Plans are now being set in motion, Solas will go far to keep Ellanna safe even if it means she plays her own part in it


	20. A time to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this as i had no clue what to do for it..thanks everyone for bearing with me :)

Booze and stories had both been flowing greatly in between games of Wicked Grace which Cullen had been losing quite badly much to everyone's amusement, an air of absolute relief had come over Skyhold it had been a trying few years since starting up the Inquisition and this had to be the one time everyone could truly just relax and forget about whatever worried them, Corypheus was dead now was the time the celebrate that.

Varric raised his bottle" To the Inquisitor!" he cheered everyone else raising their glasses with a loud cheer in agreement, standing from his seat"I think I speak for everyone here when I say if it wasn't for you not one of us would be standing here right now..and to that, I say thank you for saving all of our asses and giving me inspiration for my next book, my readers will love this"Varric exclaimed, Ellanna laughed lightly shifting in Solas's lap to get comfortable.

"Honestly, none of this would have even have been possible without all of you here" She replied."I'm grateful for everyone here it shouldn't just be me taking all the praise for this...all of you deserve every bit as much".

Small nods of agreement around the table as Ellanna spoke again"I'm happy that I can call all of you my friends, and that we can take on whatever comes next...even if it means another hole in the sky" she spoke across the room looking to everyone at the table, everyone was happy and that's exactly what it should be like if she can keep it like this nothing would ever stop them.

"Can we also appreciate the fact that you've also clearly dislodged the stick that's been up Solas's ass before he met you"Dorian interjected, "Don't think I've ever seen the man crack a smile before you".

"As opposed to what's been up yours Dorian"Solas snarked back at him"Besides what the Inquisitor and I do behind closed doors is not a topic I would like discussed in front of everyone here".

Solas shifted in his seat pulling Ellanna closer to him and resting his head on her shoulder, opting for a slightly more possessive stance with her subtle as it was the message was sent and it was enough for the topic to be quietly dropped.

Dorian raised his hands"Ok, fine...So tell me Lannie have you had any word from your clan yet. They must miss you".

Ellanna hummed"I had a few letters from my brother, mostly he's just been telling me where they've been moving too and anything new that happens in the clan".

"Do you have any intention of going back there?" he asked her.

Ellanna shrugged her shoulders"Maybe, it would be a substantial trip though and I'm sure I'd be needed here..but it would be nice to visit there again though" she pondered, going back for even a few days would be a luxury very few here could afford but to see her family again would mean a lot to her introducing Solas to them would be a challenge in itself and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

Beating monsters infused with red lyrium she was fine with, introducing her boyfriend to her family, on the other hand, was not going to be very easy.

"Nonsense!"Dorian exclaimed."As your greatest and best friend within Thedas I am telling you to go see your family, you deserve it" He slammed his hand down on the table as a clear insistence that she go"We will be fine without you for a few days".

Ellanna turned her head to Solas."What do you think?"She asked him, she hoped he would say yes a few days away from skyhold may be just what they need after all of this and it would be nice to her family again.

"If that's what you would like Vhenan, that is what we will do" he responded smiling at her"We will set out whenever you like".

Ellanna grinned at him placing a small kiss on his cheek which he smiled warmly at, he wasn't one for public affection normally, but he could let it slide just this once with everyone in such a jovial mood the mask could slip a little just this once at least.

"So when is the wedding for you two then?"Varric joked, chugging down his bottle of ale and taking another from the wooden crate by the table.

Solas chuckled"I belive meeting my love's family should be first on the list before anything" he replied to him, taking a small sip of his drink"I see no reason to rush things".

Varric shrugged"long as we're all invited chuckles you can have it when you're old and frail".He knocked back another bottle wiping his mouth on the back of his hand quite clearly tipsy.

"I shall keep that in mind"Solas politely responded, taking another sip of his drink and wrapping his arms around Ellanna's waist. For him to be bound to her he would need the approval of at least one Evanuris, and he'd already had set his mind on having Mythal approve their union once things had been dealt with and his people were returned.

He could then give her a lifetime of what she should have had in the first place, and she would take her place by his side for eternity, and once they left this plane they would still love each other in the far reaches of the fade.

Hours and gone by drink and had been passed from pillar to post and everyone seemed to be rather inebriated. Solas on the other that still looked like he hadn't touched a drop, he had stopped Ellanna from taking another bottle grabbing her wrist and placing her hand in his, she'd had more then enough he decided when she nearly spilt the last bottle over herself and then nearly fell off his lap trying to reach for the bottle before that.

Surveying the room himself most had already passed out, Sera had been under the table since early evening, Cullen and a few others and excused themselves for the night, Varric was now snoozing in his chair and Bull and pretty much passed out on Dorian who had fallen asleep on a nearby bench. With that, he took it as his cue to get himself and Ellanna back to their quarters without waking anyone.

"Let's go to bed Vhenan, we can discuss our trip there," He said quietly, as he got his arm underneath her knees and stood up with her steadying himself before quietly walking out of the tavern with her and up to their quarters.

Solas put her gently down in the bed removing his clothes first before removing her ad sliding into bed with her wrapping himself around her as if she were the only thing alive.

"Solas?"

"Yes my heart"

"When you said about bringing back your people..what happens to the ones that are already here?" she looked up at him curious as to what the answer would be.

"The return of my people may very well mean the end of yours, Vhenan" he stated flatly"I can't guarantee there will be no death when the veil comes down, but my people must come first".

"But what about me, and our friends...and my clan?" she asked him"you have the orb now can't you keep them safe, whatever it takes from me please can you?".It was a bargain she was prepared to make with him, ever since he told her about his plan she would bargain whatever she needed to if it meant everyone was safe.

"I will keep _you_ safe Vhenan" he stressed, "That is my promise to you, what you bargain for may come at a high cost..it is not wise it bargain with the Dread Wolf when you don't know what consequences will come".

Ellanna looked up at him"I will pay whatever price needs to be paid if they can be safe".

Solas sighed heavily muttering to himself in elven"if you're sure Vhenan" he muttered leaning down to kiss her, this kiss was different Ellanna could feel heaps of magic flow through that kiss once he pulled away from her his face was unreadable he looked almost guilty.

"Our bargain is sealed Da'len, I hope you know what you have done".

Ellanna nodded at him positive that this was the best thing for them all she could be with him and have all her friends safe from whatever makes come their way, as far as she was concerned this was a bargain well made, she knew it wasn't one made with Solas but one made with Fen'Harel himself.

Sighing once again he kissed her gently"Enough of that though..we will leave for your clan on the 'morrow it would be my honour to meet them all," he said softly stealing another kiss from her lips before settling her by him, watching her as her eyes closed and she fell quickly to sleep.

Solas looked down at her, small flecks of silver shone in his eyes before saying out loud to no one but himself  


"You never should bargain with the Dread Wolf child, I can never keep promises"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a trip to Clan Lavellan has been planned..lets hope it all goes well


	21. Clan Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to figure out how i've wanted this chapter to go for a while and im mostly happy with it..thank you to everyone who's Left Kudos it really means a lot :)

Solas had awoken Ellanna in the very early hours of the morning much to her dismay, the alcohol she had drunk the night before had taken its toll and all she wanted to do was lay in bed for the rest of the day. Solas, however, wasn't having it pulling her up by the arms and having her sit on the bed while she blearily rubbed at her eyes at a clear vein attempt to wake herself up.

"It's too early!"She whined, "Why have you woken me up this early?".

Solas made a noise under his breath"Do you not remember our conversation last night My love, we're going to see your clan..I've already asked Leliana to send word ahead of our arrival".

"Hmm...Oh, Creators of course!"She exclaimed, "Jhearos is going to be so happy, I haven't seen him since I left for the conclave". Suddenly very awake she began to dress in earnest and pack up whatever she needed for the trip there.

"Jhearos?"Solas questioned her a low hint of a growl in his voice" I hope this isn't someone I'm going to have to fight you for, they'd be very foolish to do so".

Ellanna laughed out loud going up to him and kissing him softly on his lips which he answered with a rough kiss of his own. "Don't be silly, Jhearos is my big brother..actually scratch that you may just have to fight him for me"She teased him as he brought her close to him a small snarl gracing his features in a teasing fashion as nipped as her neck squeezing her before letting her go.

He smirked"Then I shall strive to be extra nice to my future fiancee's brother and her family"He responded packing up the last of his things and placing the wolf's jaw and orb in his bag, he couldn't risk them finding out who he was, they would never let Ellanna leave otherwise and with the bargain, they made now sealed he take her away no matter what they did, sealing her was his only option everything else came second even the promised safety of all she cared for.

Solas surveyed the room once more making sure nothing had been forgotten and everything was accounted for, giving a nod to himself as he held out his hand for Ellanna to hold as she made of final check of everything before grabbing his hand and walking out of the room. Travel for them both had already been prepared for them, Solas had requested a single horse for them both to ride on to the campsite the horse itself would be a gift to the clan as a gesture of thanks for letting them stay.

"Where did you say the campsite was again?"Solas asked her helping her up onto the horse and hopping up himself behind her bringing his arms around her and taking the reins from her hands, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

"They said they were by a shrine to June, in a deeper part of the emerald graves" She replied, as he shooed the horse along out of Skyhold to begin their journey, Solas silently thanking himself that the shine was not Falon'din's or Dirathmen's, he wouldn't even be able to set foot on the ground there without wanting to burn the shrine down.

For the most part, they rode in silence, enjoying the scenery as it passed them by they had left early enough and if he timed it right they may just reach the camp by as the sunset, which would give them plenty of time to bathe and to settle in with the camp providing the clan was not going to be too hostile towards them both. Ellanna had too much faith in them she had been away from them for far too long and no longer with the vallaslin covering her face and then declaring that the elf she was riding with was her lover they would have every right to be very suspicious of them both.

"So tell me of your brother Vhenan, what are we to expect from him?"Solas said out of nowhere, he wanted to cover all his bases if they needed to leave in a hurry it would be best to form a plan now rather then later.

"Hmm...Oh, he's a teddy bear, for the most part, all of the kids like him" she replied, "He's our clan's first, Keeper Naeryth said he was the best one out of the lot, he had been taking over quite a few of the keepers duties though last I saw of him..so couldn't tell you if he's keeper now or not".

Solas nodded"So am I to believe all of your family are mages?" he inquired keeping himself hidden may prove a little more difficult if they're all mages though he may just be able to play it off as being just a very strong image and nothing more.

"Sort of, my mother family we're all mages my fathers family had a few but not many most could sense magic but it never manifested for them..my father included"She replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Just covering our options Vhenan," he said simply" which reminds me how are you to explain the absence of your vallaslin...I highly doubt telling them your much older elven lover took it from you would go down very well".

"Are you worried they'll find out who you are?"She asked him. Solas nodded his head, she squeezed his hand as she leaned back against him.

"They will take you from me if they find out I'm Fen'Harel, I will not lose you to them, family or not" he leaned down and whispered into her ear before nuzzling her cheek and pulling her ever closer to him.

"It won't come to that, I promise Solas. I love you they would have to accept it whether they liked it or not" she resolved to hope to ease his fears as they got ever closer to the campsite, the telltale sign so smoke rising from the forest gave away where they clan was.

Solas growled apprehension stopping a few miles away from the camp before hopping down off the horse and helping Ellanna down, setting themselves up for the walk ahead. He grasped Ellanna's hand and grabbed the horses halter with the other hand leading them both towards the smoke rising in the forest air.

Ellanna tried her best to soothe him and they got nearer to the camp rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. and they came upon the small statue of Fen'Harel then Dalish had left out Solas snarled at it before squeezing Ellanna's hand a little too tightly.

As they approached the camp two Elves held up their bows and pointed their arrows at them. "Halt! come no further you are to turn around and leave Shemlen"one of them demanded eyes darting between Ellanna and Solas, arm tensing ready to shoot. Solas had put himself slightly in front from Ellanna they would run if they needed to.

"Orris it's me, "Ellanna said"Put the bow down, we sent word we were coming" she was hoping it would be enough but he never once dropped the bow if anything it just put him more on edge.

"We'll see about that"Orris replied sharply turning to the elf next to him"Please inform Jhearos and Keeper Naeryth we have two Shems at the camp claiming to have sent word".

The elf next to him sped quickly away Ellanna sighed sharply, regretting even coming here as the air around them grew more tense Solas having a rather tight grip on her hand, a growl rumbled in his chest waiting for the Elf before him to strike. Luck seemed to be on their side though as a voice rang out behind the elf holding the bow.

"Orris, I do hope you're not planning to shoot my sister" And older elf came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder as a signal for him to put down his weapon, Solas was still tense gathering Ellanna to his side and putting a hand around her waist, the gesture was not missed by the man" And of course her.....Friend".

As Orris lowered his bow the man stepped in front of him taking in the sight before him"Forgive me I should have informed him of your arrival sooner, My name is Jhearos, first of Clan Lavellan" He said holding his hand out to Solas who to pensively shook his hand.

"Solas, It's good to meet you" He responded politely, feeling at ease to let his grip on Ellanna go as she was quickly scooped up by the man before them.

"There's my Bug!"Jhearos exclaimed practically bear-hugging Ellanna to near death before placing her on her feet"I apologise for Orris, we have a bit of trouble with human's lately and he's been quite trigger happy as of late...please come follow me I'll show you around our camp".

Jhearos waved them in, Ellanna sighed as Solas again took her hand as they walked through the camp the horse being lead away by a small child to another part of the camp. The camp itself was rather small but they had made use of the space well, blankets and pillows were strewn under the trees as a sleeping area, The fire in the middle of the camp hand benches strewn around it in which people were happily conversing, stopping only to take a look at Ellanna and Solas, before conversing again. all around them, the could hear the sounds of wood being chopped and food being prepared a the sun started to set.

"I know it's not much but it is home for us, not unlike that huge castle you have been sleeping in"Jhearos commented, "but please respect what we have here, you have been away for a long time Bug".

Ellanna nodded as they were lead into a small tent Jhearos sitting down on the cushion and indicating for them both so sit also, Solas hadn't let go of her hand once and Jhearos hadn't missed it at all"So where to start.."He breathed his eyes had never one left he pairs hands, his eyes meeting Solas's head-on, Ellanna seemed to shrink back as both of the men stared at each other neither one blinking and neither one willing to look away either, it was a challenge and Solas had met it head-on.

Jhearos blinked first seemingly satisfied"So Solas was it....I've heard little about you from Ellanna..she kept you very well hidden"He laughed slightly slowly easing the tension between the pair which Ellanna was glad about, she could feel Solas relaxing slowly and it put her mind at ease.

Solas smiled politely back giving a laugh of his own"I'm hardly anything special I assure you, I am a traveller nothing more. I volunteered my services to the Inquisition as an expert on the fade and all things Elven" Solas explained, "My bond with Elly came much later".

"Ah" Jhearos nodded"So I'm to take it that you are lovers then..not friends".

"Suprise" Ellanna interjected, "please don't be mad at me not telling you".

Jhearos laughed"I'm not mad Bug. Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting...didn't realise you had a thing for older gentlemen though" he teased leaning forward and ruffling her hair"So let it be my pleasure to welcome you both to our home, we must celebrate this at once everyone is going to be so overjoyed".

Ellanna looked up at Solas who had eased up a lot now that introductions were out the way with. They had spent most of their time in the tent swapping stories and experiences, Solas even offering to teach Jheros a few spells he knew that would best serve his clan in the long run and a few tricks Solas had taught himself on his travels to make his magic much easier to cast.

When the call for the last meal of the day came about they all followed to the fire in the middle of the camp everyone gathering around the benches some sitting on the floor, Solas situated himself on the floor Ellanna between his legs placing a hand on her hip. Plates of fruit, bread and meat were passed one by one around the clan followed by jugs of wine which everyone had filled up their cups with.

Before they began Jhearos stood up cup in hand"My family, today we welcome home one of our own, my little sister Ellanna, and to also celebrate her budding relationship with her companion Solas"He began raising his cup at the two which the both acknowledged with a nod of their heads" My wish for Solas is that he treats her with all the love and respect in the world, and to hopefully have him join the clan as one of us...though I will say this now there are no take-backs you have no idea how hard it been to find a guy Ellanna likes".

Ellanna made a noise and flipped him off which promptly gave a string of laughter throughout the group, Solas chuckled to himself. Jhearos stuck out his tongue in a clear show of defiance at her before continuing "Welcome home to the both of you, may the creators show you their favour".

A murmur of agreement went through the clan, before they all ate and drank through the evening, most had been very curious about Solas and he was happy to answer what questions they did have about him. So far everything was going well and Ellanna just hoped things stayed like this for the duration of their stay.

Jhearos had led the two too the small sleeping area next to his tent "I trust this will be ok for you two"He said, "If you like I am happy to put your bags in my tent for the time being".

"No," Solas said a little too quickly"No..Thank you I'm sure they'll be fine with us".

Jhearos stopped a little looking at Solas before shrugging his shoulders"Ok, the offer is there if you want it" he said simply"I bid you both a goodnight, May the Dread Wolf not hear your steps tonight" he gave Ellanna a hug and a kiss on the head, shaking Solas's hand once again before retreating into his tent.

Solas lied down the mess of blankets and cushions gathering Ellanna into his arms and giving her a lingering kiss before chucking to himself "If only he knew Vhenan, The the Dread Wolf already had you in his jaws" he whispered to her a faint outline of a wolf covered Solas, six eyes staring down at Ellanna in pure adoration.

"May they never hear the tale about how The Dread Wolf caught The Herald Of Andraste, and she will forever be within his sight" Solas kissed her again "Goodnight, Ma Vhenan...sleep well".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're finally at Clan Lavellan....Her brother is very right though Ellanna has been away far to long


	22. Keeper Naeryth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but i feel it will do for the moment i may go back and revise it, not sure yet

Dawn had broken on Clan Lavellan, small shuffles of feet and quiet voices twitted throughout the camp as the day began for the hunters who quietly left the camp in search of food for the rest of them, Solas and Ellanna were sleeping peacefully under the trees next to the tent her brother was in. Solas was first to wake giving a yawn and stretching out his body he turned over on his side, tucking the hair that had fallen into Ellanna's face behind her ear and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before placing his head into the crook of her neck. He wondered if he had enough time to wake her up and take her quietly while people were still very much asleep, but decided against it, with them being close to the tents it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

Ellanna's eyes fluttered open when she felt lips on her cheek, a hand rose and was swiftly taken by a hand, as the weight on her head vanished and soft lips graced over her hand and as another came over her cheek to turn her head, a warm kiss greeting her as the light shone through the trees.

"Good morning, My Heart" Solas greeted"I trust you slept well".

Ellanna nodded rubbing her eyes with her hands"I haven't had a sleep that good since...well forever" she replied to him sitting herself up and yawning, rubbing her eyes once more"Has Jhearos woken yet?".

Solas shook his head"I don't think he has unless he has gone with the hunters" he replied, shuffling himself closer to her and placing a hand on her leg"Is it normal for him to do so?".

Ellanna nodded"Depends on what they're aiming to catch if its Druffallo more then likely he would have gone to keep the new hunters out of trouble" she answered placing her hand over his, as they both shifted with each other, Solas sitting himself behind her and pulling her backwards, leaning her against his chest as he rested his head atop hers.

True to form the hunters had come back with a rather sizeable druffallo big enough to feed the whole camp for the day. Jhearos had followed to behind them giving both Elanna and Solas a nod before walking over to them greeting them with a smile "Good morning to the both of you I trust you both slept very well?"He asked. 

Solas gave a polite nod, Ellanna nodded also"I forgot how much I liked sleeping outside, it been a good while since I've been able to do so" she responded. Jhearos gave a hearty laugh in response"As I said Bug its been a long time since you came home. Though I was hoping maybe today I could spend some time getting to know my new brother" he replied, "I'm very sure Keeper Naeryth would love to see you again, its all she spoke about when she heard you were coming".

Ellanna looked to Solas who seemed a little reluctant to leave her side, especially in unfamiliar territory, he stole a deep breath from himself before ver politely responding"It would be my pleasure, Thank you for the offer" he answered. 

Jhearos smiled satisfied with his answer"Ellanna mentioned in her letters that you studied ruins, we're just camped outside of an old temple of June's if you are up for it, maybe we could go and check it out?"He offered, hoping the old temple may help Solas settle a little more, he could tell Solas still seemed out of place and something like this may just help melt the ice a little more.

Solas looked to Ellanna once more before nodding his head"It would be my pleasure to accompany you" He replied with a smile if it was the time he was thinking of then he knew there would be an Eluvian in there..and it would take him right to the place he needed to get too to ready Ellanna for her eventual containment.

"Perfect" Jhearos exclaimed, "we will leave after breakfast, it will be ready shortly".

He stepped back into his tent, Elanna Smile up at Solas"Thank you, for going with him...you will like him I promise" she urged, she needed them both to get along, she would eventually tell Jhearos about who Solas is but for now she would rather he get to know the man behind the god before anything. But that was a bridge crossed later rather than sooner.

Both had dressed rather quickly, stealing one more kiss before joining the group around the fire for breakfast, before anyone else had sat down. An old, frail-looking elf has joined them sitting down on one of the benches as few scrambled to get her settled, Solas looked her in curiosity as old as she looked he could tell she was very intuned with her magic, he watched her take a plate and a cup from one of the children, her eyes locked with his and for a moment he stiffened before giving a polite nod to her, she would be one to watch out for while they stayed here.

"That's Keeper Naeryth" Ellanna whispered up to him"She's taught everyone how to use their magic, she's who my brothers taking over for".

"Ahh" He mused"She must be quite the mage if she taught you".

Ellanna nodded"She is, she can normally tell who'll come into magic before they know themselves, she's always had an eye for mages".

Solas hummed to himself"That's what I'm worried about"He mumbled under his breath, taking both a plate and a cup for himself and Ellanna, eyes occasionally darting to the old elf on the bench and Jhearos next to her, as food and water were passed around the campfire to everyone, before starting Jhearos once again stood up from the bench.

"I wish you all a good morning, and may we thank the Creators for letting us find this beast to keep us all fed for this day, praise be to them"He declared nods and murmurs joined afterwards and everyone began to eat, Solas wanted to laugh as the prayer he offered but stifled it quickly, instead focusing on the meal in front of him again occasionally feeding Ellanna from his hand, this was nothing new to either of them it was a very subtle gesture that let people knew she was already taken and one he was very quick to instil into her.

Once their meal had finished Solas had gone back to their sleeping area and prepared his bag to travel, taking one more look in his bag making sure both the orb a the wolf's jaw was still there, hopefully, he wouldn't need the orb to get into the temple itself but he had to be prepared for anything.

Ellanna has waited with him at the camp entrance giving his hand a gentle squeeze which he gladly returned, he would learn more about his brother of hers and then plan accordingly if he was going to be a roadblock on getting Ellanna within an Eluvian, chances are he would fight him on it, and that was not something he was wanting to do at this moment in time.

Jhearos appeared soon after giving them both a wave as he walked over to them"Sorry for being late had to take care of a few things first, I believe the temple is just to the west of the camp..if you're ready we can set off, though will just be us at the temple, most people seem to belive the Dread Wolf has a hold on it for some reason" he said, excited at the prospect of getting some time with his very soon to be new brother.

Solas nodded"I'm more than happy to set off now...I believe i have everything I need" he replied, Jhearos nodded setting off for the temple Solas gave Ellanna one last kiss and a small squeeze before following after him down the path on the way to the temple.

Ellanna watched them set off before turning back to the camp, to go and meet Keeper Naeryth, it would be an interesting conversation that much she was sure of, she would do what she could to try and deflect any questions that may arouse any suspicion of Solas, Keeper Naeryth was good at sensing magic and chances are she sensed Solas's before they even set foot onto the campground if she could play it off as he's just a powerful mage they could very well be in the clear.

Ellanna took a deep breath as she stepped inside the tent greeting the old elf with a smile and a bow of her head. The old Keeper smiled beckoning her to come closer"I have not seen you for nigh on two years my Child..come let me see your face"The keepers voice was soft yet firm and held much wisdom Ellanna went over to her and kneeled in front of the old woman who took her face into her hands, studying it for a moment.

"Still as pretty as ever"Naeryth exclaimed"hard to believe you've been gone for two years".

Elanna smiled"Its been a very eventful few years Keeper, you know the big hole in the Sky, giant darkspawn and dragons to beat, it's a wonder I've managed to sleep these past two years"Ellanna laughed. Naeryth laughing along with her hands falling from her face. The keeper almost seemed to study her for a moment as if there was something not quite right with Ellanna she couldn't put her finger on it, but she shrugged it off.

"And yet you somehow managed to do all that, that's quite a feat especially for our people" Naeryth stated, once again studying Ellanna's face, Ellanna was prepared for her questions, her not having the Vallaslin would have more then sent up a few red flags for some people at camp and even if he wouldn't say it, her brother especially.

"It is, and I will continue to all I can for our people while I am at the inquisition"She resolved, to which the keeper nodded, smiling at her. Naeryth was just happy to see that Ellanna was safe and well looked after by the humans.

"That man you are with, He's a good man no?"Naeryth asked quickly changing the subject"I was hoping to meet him as well but I believe he's gone off with Jhearos, is that right?".

Ellanna nodded"His name is Solas, My brother wished to spend time with him while we were at camp, he loves studying so they've gone to the temple out west" she replied to her, Naeryth nodded her head in understanding"But I'm sure I can have him meet with you later on".

"I would like that, Jhearos also told me that you two are lovers correct, is his clan nearby?" she asked, "I don't wish to be making preparations without contacting them first".

"I don't think that will be necessary,Solas is dreamer, he has mostly been travelling Thedas, finding new places in the fade"Ellana explained to her" He lived in a small village, but I don't think you'd be able to find it on a map".

Naeryth looked at Ellanna in surprise "a Dreamer?" she exclaimed, "They are very rare to come by he must be very skilled".

Ellanna nodded "I can assure you he is, He surprises even me sometimes" she laughed, if she can convince the keeper he's nothing more then a mage then nothing short of him accidentally exposing himself as Fen'Harel would have anyone suspicious of him.

"I see"Naeryth mused"And he is treating you well?"

Ellanna nodded"of course he is, I wouldn't be with him otherwise".

The old elf nodded"Its nice to see you so happy, can I expect a wedding very soon then?" she asked.

Ellanna blushed slightly"Not that moment we're not wanting to rush, but you will be the first to know when we do".

Naeryth smiled at her, it was a smile a mother would give to her daughter before she was given away, Ellanna could tell the smile carried a litter weight though, Naeryth was still trying to figure out why she was different, she could see her eyes searching for something within Ellanna to give her some clue as to what it was.  
"You seem different"Naeryth mused"I didn't want to say anything as you got here last night but some of the others were concerned, so I wanted to see for myself...Where is your Vallaslin?".

Ellanna flinched she knew she was going to be questioned over it, Solas, however, didn't tell her what to do in situations like this"Oh..I had it removed, I thought it would have gotten the humans to trust me more" she hoped the small lie was enough, it wasn't when Naeryth shook her head.

"That I can agree with but who took it from you, they're not supposed to be removed that easily, I know of no mage that can perform a spell, like that," she said, "and your aura is all wrong it feels muddied somehow..its no longer pure".

"Well the Inquisition knows a lot of people, I mean we're quite a big organisation," she said quickly, wanting to quickly change the subject. Keeper Naeryth seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer before responding.

"I'm sure you do, I know you won't lie to me" she replied, "I trust you did the right thing at the moment, maybe before you leave we could put it back on you now that the hole has been closed".

"I will keep that in mind, Thank you, Keeper, "Ellanna said, bowing her head before standing herself up.

Naeryth nodded waving her out of the tent"Your welcome Da'len, you may go, may the Dread Wolf not hear your steps".  
Ellanna nodded before walking out of the Tent, she hoped it was enough for them both, she hated lying especially to family, she just hoped that Solas would have a better time with her brother then she did with the keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we head over to the temple of June with Solas and Jhearos..this will be fun


	23. Temple of June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much happier this chapter, again can't thank everyone enough for the comments and the kudos, much love to you all

The forest was largely quiet save for the occasional tweeting of a few birds and the patter of feet from rabbits and foxes, ruins littered the forest and Jhearos was more than happy to stop and let Solas sketch the few statues they came across, saying a few words is elvish before moving on. Jhearos was very surprised he had never known anyone to have that much of a grasp on the language before, even he knew bits and they way Solas spoke made him sound like he'd been speaking the language for years.

"Your elvish is astounding, brother," remarked Jhearos, as they continued down the path" for such an old tongue you speak it as you have done since birth".

"The fade offers a lot of knowledge for someone willing to listen"Solas replied."Most Dalish only know fragments of the language, and even then most of it is very wrong".

Jhearos raised his eyebrows at that statement"Oh, is it?" he said surprised when Solas nodded, his face contorted into slight confusion, wanting some clarification to what Solas had said surely it was just a jest. However, the look on Solas's face said very differently."Pardon my rudeness brother, but how is our language wrong?".

"Your people speak a tongue that is common for slaves and the lower class"Solas explained offering him what wisdom he could give, hoping that coercion may be the best way in keeping him out of plans, or for future recruitment if needed.

Jhearos stopped dead turning to Solas"What do you mean by that?. Surely we speak the same tongue" he remarked, "You are elven, as am I".

"That may be true, my people, however, may see differently" Solas replied, "I don't mean to insult you, I am referring to the fact that the tongue the Dalish speak is a tongue that only slaves and the lower classes would speak, it is very rough, very common and isn't pleasant to listen to."

Jhearos stared at him, half sceptical and half curious, there was something behind those words that he just couldn't place, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, Ellanna did say  
Solas was quite an odd fellow to and most of his teachings had come from being in the fade so much, which Jhearos was happy to wave off as it is just that...he'd never met a dreamer before but he knew them to be rather out of the box.

"So I would assume the higher classes spoke differently then?"Jhearos asked to Solas's surprise as they continued, he was curious he would admit that much, having someone who knew this much about ancient elven culture could very well be a huge asset to the clan itself if what he was saying is true.

"Indeed" Solas answered with a nod"The nobles spoke a much more lyrical and formal tongue, I'd wager a guess the Evanuris spoke very much the same way, though I'd imagine all of that is now lost to you, I'd be more than happy to teach you some though...Brother".

"I would be happy to learn, Thank you"Jearos replied, smiling he was happy to break to ice and they were not going to be walking in silence for the whole trip, the temple was still a good way away from them, and with a conversation now flowing both men seemed to have relaxed a little more in each others company, topics came and went from their favourite foods to in-depth conversations about various spells and their uses.

"And you say you're self-taught?"Jhearos asked it was impressive, to say the least, that a mage who was self-taught knew so much about magic and was able to teach others as well"You jest surely, you must have had a keeper or somebody teach you".

"No jest I assure you, The techniques I use are all elven most of it I learned on my own or I found within the fade, spirits of wisdom and knowledge are very happy to teach those who wish to learn from them"Solas happily replied."If one knows how to dream once can enter the fade, there just as many good spirits as bad ones, one only has to know where to look".

Jhearos nodded keenly, he was quite astounded by how much knowledge Solas had, the way he spoke about the ruins along the way, it was like he had lived in that time he was impressed, to say the least, Ellanna was always one for stories and teaching and he had them in abundance it was no wonder she liked him so much. Solas was a very curious fellow he would admit that sometimes he spoke as if he didn't class himself as an elf but he put that down to the fact Solas never stayed in a clan on a city before.

Soon after they both came upon it, The building was very old and somehow still standing save for the few worn-out statues outside the temple itself, Solas hid a grin to himself it was no doubt June's temple, however, his agents had taken it over as a base a good few thousand years ago, abandoned as it was he was sure to find the eluvian that would take him where he needed to be once things where in place he could meet with Mythal and finally restore what once was.

"Here we are, "Jhearos remarked looking at the shrine in wonder, he has been here only once before to see if they could regain some history for their clan" a few of us had been trying to get inside when we first camped in here but the wards don't want to budge". He pointed to a crudely drawn symbol on the column by the door six eyes etched into the stone and writing that he couldn't understand scrawled beneath it.

He turned to Solas"This is why we believe the Dread Wolf hunts here, we haven't seen this on any other temple we've come across, most of the clan believe Fen'Harel sleeps within here and won't go near here for that symbol alone".

Solas had to give him the fact he was half right at least, this was an old hunting ground of his June had very much abandoned this shrine when a bigger one was built in its place in Arlathan. When Solas was sure June was not going to back to it he took it for himself and housed other rebel elves within it, the base was small but it served it purpose well.

As for the symbol etched into the column, Jhearos didn't have the insight to realise it was fresh, it was a message for sure Solas recognised was Mythal's writing he was tempted to laugh but went against it, the message was clear though there was a book within the temple that they needed if they wished to rid themselves of the evanuris for good and restore Arlathan. There was no warning, but he didn't expect any less from the Dalish to take it as one.

"If I may brother I may just be able to break these wards we could gain access to the inner sanctum..if you so wish"Solas offered to him the wards were his and only he could break them, he had to give them credit for trying though, most dalish wouldn't have even gone near anything of his.

Jhearos seemed a little hesitant at the offer"Are you sure...I mean won't Fen'Harel be angry at us for breaking in?" he asked rather reluctantly if he was here Jhearos didn't want to take the chance of making him even angrier by breaking into a temple that they shouldn't be at.

"I think just this once he would make an exception"Solas replied, flicking the barrier watching the wards crack and shatter into nothing, and opening the door to the shrine offering the first step inside to the man next to him, a small thank you and Jhearos carefully stepped inside tensing for any trap that may set off when he set foot in it when he found there was nothing he relaxed sighing in relief that the Dread Wolf was not about spring up and eat him whole.

Solas stepped in after him, a small shadow of six eyes covered his face in the shadows as he watched the elf move further into the shrine, the inner sanctum was a mess old scrolls and books strewn everywhere, statues of Fen'Harel dotted the floor and drawn onto the walls. Jhearos stopped and take it all in, turning slowly towards Solas who quickly shook away the illusion.

"I've never seen anything like this before" Jhearos breathed in absolute wonder, picking up a scroll and delicately unrolling it, he couldn't read anything it said he could only look at the drawings that adorned the scroll before putting it gently back down on the floor"How did you even manage to break that...we couldn't even make a dent in these wards?".

"Not my first time breaking into a temple, "Solas said simply, joining the other man and putting his hand on his shoulder"My people came here once, it must have been a sight to see when it was active".

Jhearos nodded in agreement"I could very well imagine, there is so much here I wouldn't know where to even begin" he laughed, Solas smiled this would keep him occupied for a while till he found the book, he would come back later for the eluvian when he would be sure there was no one to follow him.

"Well, how about you search out here and I will go further in if there is anything you wish to bring back that you find useful I don't think it would be much of a bother, "Solas said, this was his base, and he was happy to share knowledge to someone who would become family soon enough. For whatever reason Jhearos seemed the believe the words he said and began to look through books and scrolls any anything that caught his eye.

Solas left him to it, opening a door to the left of them and stepping through, he wanted to check the eluvian was still there, this wasn't the one he was sealing Ellanna in but it would lead him to it. He needed to see it was still working if it was, it made his job easier, going down the hallway he spotted the familiar glow of a mirror in one of the room and he grinned as he stepped through the door.

The eluvian was intact and still very much working as it should be. Solas smiled and made a mental note to come back later to make sure the pathways were still open and usable, he stepped out and warded the door now that the ward outside had been broken it wouldn't be long till bandits raided the entire shrine looking for things to sell-off. This was something he didn't want anyone to find.

After sealing the door he walked down the hallways again, it was an eerie feeling for him not have his agents walking with him through the halls and while Jhearos was not what he would call a true elf, he did like the company.

Coming to an open room he found what he was looking for. The book was in a place no ordinary elf could get too. Solas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and he breathed out his whole form started to shift hands turning into paw his face elongating and four pairs of eyes opening in the side of his face. His wolf form was huge and oozed power, he huffed out the last of his breath using his paw to steady himself on the wall and pulling down a rather large book from the ceiling itself he threw it onto the floor behind him, he would have one of his agents pick it up and have them bring it to Mythal, he would join her for the latter half of the ritual once he was sure Ellanna was safe.

He shifted back into an elven man picking up the large book, and walking out with it, he would leave it where the eluvian was and his agents could pick it up from there, he didn't want questions from Jhearos he feared he may have already said too much either way, but Solas thought Jhearos was a perfect candidate for recruitment if he could get him on board with restoration or the whole clan for that matter.

After he had placed the book by the eluvian he went back to the main room. Jhearos was still looking at scrolls he had piled some by the door and that he wanted to take back with him, Solas looked the pile by the door the book was on various magical theory other were children's books or craftwork, it would serve them well for the time being, and it was more then Solas would normally allow..but exceptions were something he could make.

"Have you found what you needed?"Solas called out making the elf jump and turn toward him ready to throw the book in his hand at him.

"You scared me, "He said in surprise putting the book down in front of him"I picked what I thought could be useful for the clan, I hope Fen'Harel doesn't mind it".

Solas gave the man a kind smile"As I said I'm sure he'd made an exception this once" he said, "I know in your lore he's painted as a trickster, I'll tell you now it will only be if you bargain with him...you've made no bargain, there is nothing to fear".

"How do you know that He's a liar isn't he..what if that's a lie?"He asked.

"My journey's into the fade taught me much about the evanuris, Your people only know fragments of fragments of elven history, which is honestly much more than most city elves" Solas replied, "There is always some truth in a lie, brother".

Jhearos stared at him before shrugging his shoulders"If you say so"He mumbled picking up the last book he wanted and placing it on the pile by the door, Solas was happy to carry some of them back for him so he wasn't too overwhelmed by them all as they made their way back to the camp.

They had gotten back to camp just as the sun had set, Solas helped put the book in a nearby caravan thanking Jhearos for the day with him, which he was more then happy to offer another day away from the camp if he wished it, Solas happily accepted the offer from him, bidding him farewell as he went in search of Ellanna.  
As he went Jhearos made a note of all the books before heading off to see Keeper Naeryth, stepping inside her tent and bowing his head"Good evening Keeper" He said. The old elf smiled and turned in her chair towards the man bowling her head in response.

"Good evening, how was the day with our guest?"Naeryth asked.

"Insightful, He's very knowledgeable about practically everything elven, I mean we went to the temple and he broke the wards on the doors like they were nothing" he exclaimed,  
"He says he's self-taught...but I know of no mage who can break a ward like that...I don't know he just seems to know a little too much".

Naeryth furrowed her brow "Keep an eye on him, there is something they are not telling us, you saw Ellanna's face correct, I know of no mage who can remove a vallaslin".

"Should I be worried, keeper?"Jhearos asked, Solas was nice..a little too nice, but certain topics had Solas hold a disdain for the Dalish while they spoke on the way there and back, something was off they both knew it, even at breakfast Jhearos saw how he held his sister, how he fed her from his hand, how he snarled when other men got too close to them. They were not married and yet Solas seemed to have decided they already were.

Something was very off and Jhearos was going to find out what it was, if he had to get her away from Solas then that's exactly what he would do.

"I wouldn't worry just yet, but something is wrong here, her aura is all wrong like something else has mixed with it"Naeryth replied," and he's very strong, I've never sensed magic like it".

Jhearos nodded"I'll keep an eye on them, and see if I can get anything from Ellanna, failing that he seems quite protective of that bag of his if I can get him away from that, it might give us some answers," he said grimly, this wasn't something he wanted to do but for the good of clan it may be the best thing for them.

"Do as you must, she may have been part of our clan before but Ellanna has spent way to much time with the humans she may need to remember her roots"Naeryth stated, Jhearos bowed his head and took his leave from the tent.

Solas had found Ellanna with the children, keeping himself back he watched as she taught some of them some simple spells, she didn't shout at any of them but she was patient and corrected them when she needed too. A small bell had rung indicating the lesson was over and all the children raced off, Ellanna grabbed the books left out and started putting them away. Solas saw his chance and snuck up on his prey quietly, wrapping his arms around her and peppering her neck with kisses.

"Solas!"She squealed dropping the books from her hand as he turned her to face him, grinning widely, holding her jaw in his hand to place a deep kiss on her lips, which they both drew back from laughing."So how was your day?"She asked him.

Solas sat on the floor dragging her into his lap and holding her tightly"Good, your brother seems nice...for a dalish elf"Solas stated flatly earning him a slap on his chest from her which he laughed off as he nuzzled her hair.

"I can't wait to show you Arlathan when we marry Vhenan"He breathed into her ear"everything will better when my people are restored".

"You did promise to keep everyone safe" she reminded him.

"They will be granted safety Vhenan, no harm will come to them" he vowed, "our bargain is still in place".

She wrapped her arms around him, as he hugged her tightly, he spoke to her in elvish as he quietly made plans with her for their eventual marriage together once Arlathan rose, a fantasy that he was crafting for her in her mind that would eventually become a reality for both of them now that things are being set in motion. Mythal will her do her bit and he will do his. However hard it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion is mounting..and Jhearos wont like what he finds


	24. As it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got hit with a bug and decided to gor this one written out while it was in my head

The evening for them both seemed to have gone rather quickly, Ellanna was happy that both Solas and her brother were getting on very well, and Solas happy to answer any questions about how he knew so much about ancient elven history, though most of his answers the could wave away by saying he had studied it in either the fade or on his travels. He was careful not to give to much information but just enough that Jhearos may be satisfied with the answers, some questions Jhearos pushed upon and they were quickly shot down by Solas as it wasn't something he could answer.

Once the sun had fully set in, Solas had excused himself from the camp, sighting that he wished to go back to the temple and draw a few things that caught his eye and it was best there was no disturbance while doing so, Jhearos was all too happy to let him go and once Solas had gotten far enough away, he nodded to an elf in the distance to follow him, he needed proof that Solas wasn't who he said he was and whatever was in that bag may just do it for them. Ellanna would not be leaving with him if had so much a hint of a lie, of the man who was her lover.

He took his chance though, asking Ellanna to walk with him while everyone else packed down for the evening, Ellanna must know a man like that shouldn't know that much about the ancient elves, nor should be able to break a ward that strong with the flick of his wrist. Some of the things he said while interesting grated on him just a little, the man was an elf yet he referred to himself as something else like he was more than an elf.

He hoped it was nothing more then Solas was just an outsider and the suspicion was normal, but that nagging feeling told him otherwise and he was hoping his sister could at least alleviate some of that worry for her.  
Failing that Solas's personal effects may just provide answers if the hunter he sent was able to get something from his bag without him noticing.

At the temple Solas set his bag down by the doorway, taking a look behind him the hunter who followed him was good, but not good enough, Solas had caught onto him pretty quickly but feigned ignorance, as he made his way though he opened up his bag to take out a sketchbook and a few other things leaving the orb and jawbone behind. Jhearos would have found out who he was either way whether it was when he and Ellanna married and he saw he was not a humble traveler..or whether it was now and he could begin to accept that the Dread Wolf had been eating and drinking merrily within the clan for the past few days.

Soon as he went into the temple the hunter took his chance, opening up the bag and rifling through it, his head darting into the chamber to make sure Solas was not able to see him, though as the hunter looked though the bag he froze, lifting his hand out of the bag and pulling out a wolf's jawbone, with shaking breath the elf repeatedly said a prayer unto himself as he shoved it into his bag and took off with alarming speed.

Solas travelled again through the maze of hallways, coming to the door had warded, breaking it he stepped through, the glow of the eluvian lighting up the room, he took a breath and stepped through. The pathways luckily were still intact and he made his way through with little effort, stepping through an eluvian, sketching a landmark, stepping though another one and sketching another landmark. He wanted to make sure he had this path memorized, he might not be able to see her once the ritual began but he could get his agents to go see to her when he couldn't.

The walk was long, made longer by the fact Solas had to stop and commit the landmarks to memory. But he finally found what he was looking for as he stepped through one last eluvian. The space he had found himself in was old, vines and ivy had climbed up and covered broken columns as well as the large wolf statue that was situated in the middle of the large open space.

He made his way past the statue and there it was. One last eluvian that was built into the stone wall, the frame was old and rusted, vines covered the mirror but the familiar klow told him it was still working. He sighed pulling away from the vines from the mirror and stepping through the very last Eluvian he would need to, to take Ellanna here.

This room he stepped into was different, it was small comfortable enough to house at least one person, two people at a stretch. A sizeable bed in the corner it would be big enough for Ellanna and him when he visited, a desk over the other side of the room and a shelf full of books and scrolls would keep her occupied for the time being, he could always have his agents bring her more if he needed too.

The saving grace of it all was that there was only one way in and out from this room, once Solas closed it Ellanna was not getting out, and she would be safe from any harm that could befall her, this place was well hidden and there was not much of a chance anyone would come here, she would be safe and that was all that mattered to him. He set himself to work preparing the room for Ellanna's eventual arrival and what would be their home for the time being.

In the same moment, Jhearos had walked Ellanna to a small lake a few miles away from the camp, happy to spend some time with his sister, both of them looked out at the lake-front enjoying the silence, for the time being, it had been a long time since either of them were able to just enjoy some form of silence."It's been a while hasn't it, since we were able to take a walk like this"Jhearos commented his voice echoed through the lake, Ellanna nodded her head in agreement she hadn't seen him since the conclave and truth be told she was happy to have had the chance to visit her family again and get away from the inquisition for the time being.

"Think the last one we took was just before I left for the conclave"She responded, "I remember you worrying about it all those days leading up to it".

Jhearos laughed "I had a reason too didn't I, my baby sister going out into the world, who would have known you would come back leading an inquisition". He pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head"For all its worth I'm proud of you, and if Falon'din had not have taken Mother and Father before you left, I know they would be too".  
Ellanna smiled and hugged her brother tightly"Thank you" she whispered to him, receiving a kind smile in turn that slowly morphed into something akin to guilt.

"Is something wrong?"Ellanna asked him, Jhearos let her go and stepped back from her taking in a rather large breath of his own, composing himself in a manner one would have with a stranger meeting for the first time.

"Look" he began"I know that you love Solas..but how much do you know about him Bug?".

Ellanna was confused for a moment as to why he was asking this he seemed fine with Solas when they first arrived at the camp, she couldn't understand why he was asking this now "I don't understand, did something happen at the temple?, You seemed fine with him before".  
He sighed heavily"There's something about him Bug, the man spoke ancient elvish perfectly, he broke a ward on a temple that none of us was able to budge!"Jhearos exclaimed"he says he self-taught yet can cast spells like he's doing them for longer then he's telling"

Worry etched into his voice but it still wasn't finished talking to her"Keeper Naeryth said you aura was all wrong...it was muddied like there was something else mixed into it" he continued, not letting Ellanna speak for even a second"No mage on Thedas could remove a Vallaslin if they could they either used blood magic or they somehow found a very powerful spell from our history and used it on you".

Ellanna stood there quiet shock as her brother continued with his rant point out when Solas said the dalish were not his people and that Solas's people would not think they were proper elves, how the tongue the dalish used for elvish was a slave tongue and he was to teach Jhearos to speak proper elvish, inconsistencies in their conversations that just didn't add up.

"I don't trust him Bug, he's lying to you about who he is, he acts like you are already wed to him when there has been no ceremony" he was pleading now hoping to make her see some kind of sense in breaking it off" we could find a nice dalish man for you here, not some hobo you picked up off the street".

Ellanna took a deep breath inwards hoping to calm herself before anything, she needed to be rational about everything she didn't want to cause a fight between her brother especially when they were so far out of camp. "That hobo helped me beat Corypheus, and of course he has knowledge the man has travelled into the deepest parts of the fade, spirits would have taught him magic nobody here would know" she started, doing her best not to shout at her brother nor draw attention to anyone who may be walking by.

"So I'm to believe he just happened upon this knowledge then, the man knew way more about ancient elven culture then any clan I know, it was like he lived there!" he exclaimed, "I knew something was off about him when he first came to the camp, I didn't want to stay anything because I thought it was just in my head". He ran his hands through his hair in frustration."Keeper Naeryth said you never told her who took your Vallaslin, So the only conclusion I can gather is he did" he stated flatly.

Ellanna said nothing, and the silence she gave told him everything he needed to know at that moment, he gave a frustrated breath looking hard at his sister"You're keeping something from me, and I don't like that...as the clans First I need to know if something is wrong, and he is all kinds of it...which is why I had him followed when he went back to Junes temple".

Ellanna's head shot up as she looked at him in total shock, the hunter appearing behind him throwing the bag at Jhearos's feet mumbling prayers repeatedly he greeted them both"He's here"The hunter said with a shaky breath"The Dread Wolf is here".

Jhearos picked up the bag and the hunter took off the minute he did repeating prayer after prayer. He opened the bag tentatively and put his hand him as if something was about to spring up out of it to attack them both, his hand clasped around something and he ripped the bag away. Jhearos visibly recoiled as he threw the object on the floor.

"Creators".Jhearos stared at the wolfs jawbone in front of him kneeling suddenly on the floor and praying for the gods to give him protection, Ellanna stared at the necklace stuttering out that it was nothing more then a mere trophy from a hunt Solas had been on. 

She went to take a step closer to him" L-look if I could just explain" she began shakily as Jhearos pointed his staff at her, shaking his head as he took a step away from her.

"No-you stay where you are" he bit back at her firing a warning shot at her to make it clear he didn't want her coming any closer than she already was, mumbling prayers under his breath for the creators above to bless him.

Jhearos looked at her, then to the necklace and back to her"no, no, no,no...this isn't real" He whispered, "He can't be real".

A growl rang out through the trees, and a large wolf stepped out into the clearing from behind Ellanna, six eyes staring intently and the man before him who was visibly shaking, if he could scream he would do but he never made a sound"B-B-B-Bug, y-you need t-to come here r-r-right n-now"Jhearos stuttered out but Ellanna never moved, the only reason Jhearos was standing his ground right now was for the only reason his legs wouldn't allow him to move.

The Wolf made a loud thud as it sat down, Ellanna between its large paws looking curiously at Jhearos before laughing."You poor child"The wolf boomed"Do I frighten you so much you, don't even greet me properly?". Its head lowered towards Ellanna's fur ticking the side of her face as his snout poked her cheek in what presumably was a kiss in greeting.

"How's this for a greeting" he spat aiming a fireball and the wolfs massive paw and singeing the fur on it, The wolf yelped in surprise before growling the man before him, he found his courage he could at least hope it was enough to make the wolf move, it wasn't, as the wolf laid down folding one paw over the other trapping Ellanna within.

"And to attack my mate as well, your sister of all people" the wolf shook his head and tutted as he would with a small child who had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, "I thought you better than that, brother".

The mear mention of the word brother made Jhearos drop his staff to the ground turn himself around and promptly throw up in a nearby bush. The wolf took this time to nuzzle Ellanna's cheek, a large tongue jutting out to lick her face as he gathered her closer into jet black fur as he waited for the elf to emerge once again. Jhearos stepped out of the bush pale as anything as he looked again the large wolf before him before wanting to run back into the bush and throw up again, but he swallowed it down before bowing very shakily, the wolf giving a bow of its head in greeting.

"Let us try this again shall we"The wolf again boomed"My name is Fen'Harel, you may know me by my common name Solas, you stand before the Dread Wolf and his mate, Da'len".Solas raised his head in pride as he stared down at the man before him who looked positively dumbstruck as if he'd just been run over by a heard of druffalo and then run over a second time as he got back up, and then Jhearos laughed it was small at first then got progressively louder as time went on.

Solas seemed to look half confused and half rather insulted and the man continued to laugh"I didn't think it was that funny"Solas remarked, as the man tried to regain his breath and some semblance of sanity, Jhearos stared up at the large wolf, who tilted his head in confusion shifting his weight slightly.

"This has to be a trick right, a lie you've concocted up to take my sister away"Jhearos finally said up to him, looking rather despondent when the wolf shook his head as shrank down back into the humble elven apostate Jhearos has seen before as he cradled Ellanna to him.

"This is no trick, no lie"Solas said flatly"Ellanna is my mate, and if it would be granted, I would like for you to permit for me to marry her".


	25. The man who would be keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What this another chapter so soon!?...yeah Lockdown sucks and this is what keeping me from going crazy

There was only silence between the three elves as the question lingered within the air, the wind in trees the only noise breaking through the atmosphere. Jhearos had taken this time to sit down and put his head in his hands, fingers running through auburn hair as he tried to unpack every bit of information he had just been handed by the man before him -He was Fen'Harel and was asking for a mortal's permission to marry into his family of all of them, out of all the gods Ellanna could have picked to loved he had silently hoped for either Falon'din or Dirathmen, instead he got the Dread Wolf.

"Did I not do this right Vhenan?"Solas said out loud breaking the silence, he looked down at Ellanna who was still buried in his jacket and had managed to look up at his very confused face."Your customs are so strange, I am supposed to ask him right?. Then bring my dowry to the keeper, that is correct isn't it?". Solas idly scratched the back of his neck. Ancient elven customs were so much easier to him, the court had already witnessed their relationship and agreed upon it, if it was still in the times of Arlathan they would have married that very evening after the court gave their approval.

"No, that's right"Ellanna replied to him, shifting slightly within his arms to look at her brother, who looked positively broken by all this he hadn't looked up from the floor or even moved since he sat down, "I think this is just a lot for him to take in".

"You think!"Jhearos exclaimed in bewilderment, his eyes wide as he looked at them both before sinking his head back into his hands, mumbling various curses and prayers under his breath as he tried to wrap his mind around everything."Ir abelas...this is a lot to take it at the moment, I don't understand why you're asking my permission you're a god, you don't need it".

"No I don't"Solas stated." and I am not a god, just so we are clear, but these are your customs that I would like to abide by, my people's customs have already been done, I'm doing this one for Elly"He explained kissing the top of Ellanna's head as the both slowly made their way towards the man to sit down in front of him.

"I don't expect an answer right now, and you don't have to give one if you don't want to"Solas explained slowly as the elf before he took his head from his hands to look at him, Solas was calm and measured he didn't want to cause any fuss between the two siblings especially if he was to get his blessing from Jhearos."But it was best you accepted this now than at the actual wedding ceremony, finding out your sister is marrying a wolf is not something I want to be dealing with on the day".

Jhearos slowly nodded"The clan would pitch a fit" he mumbled," but my hunter followed you and took this from your bag" he picked up the jawbone and showed it to Solas. "how did you know it was missing? and how did you find us?"

"Simple, your hunter was good, but not good enough I knew he was following me about halfway through the forest"Solas explained to him."I left my bag there on purpose, I'm honestly glad it was just the jawbone he took, he could have taken my orb if he chose too...as for knowing where you and Elly was".

Solas gently moved Ellanna's head to the side sliding his fingers over her neck and shoulder, as teeth marks that marred her skin appeared to the other man, Solas gently set a kiss on the mark itself with the utmost care" She bears my mark, I will always know where she is"He said lowly"I am in every essence a wolf, I do not mark a woman, I don't intend to take as my mate".

Jhearos stared at the scar on his sister's shoulder as Solas again ran his fingers down Ellanna's neck and shoulder covering the wound and setting his head within the crook of her neck protectively. Jhearos knew within seconds that as much as he would be a brother to Fen'Harel part of his family and his pack, Ellanna came first and if it meant confronting him Jhearos knew it wasn't a fight he was going to win, not easily at least.

"What about keeper Naeryth?"Jhearos asked grimly, there was no way she would ever accept a dowry of the Dread Wolf, she would rather kill Ellanna herself then have that happen. It was true he had been slowly taking over for the woman as a keeper as her age caught up with her, she was a keeper in all but name now, but she still had the last word in every decision made in the clan itself.

"I would rather we keep this between us for the time being"Solas replied to him hugging Ellanna tighter, the keeper would be a problem he knew that much as Clan Lavellan would become his wolfpack, but she was old and very frail...and accidents _**can**_ happen.

Ellanna piped up "Solas is nothing more than a very powerful mage"She managed, normally marriage blessing were sorted by the families and without the prospective bride being there, but there were always exceptions to the rule and this happened to be one of those times."She may find out who he is she may not, as long as we have your blessing we can go ahead".

Jhearos sighed deeply making a frustrated growl as he scratched his head, his hand has still gripped the jawbone necklace tightly, he still couldn't believe it, that the Dread Wolf was besotted with his sister and wanted her for a mate...and yet he knew While Naeryth remains the keeper of Clan Lavellan his blessing meant nothing without her accepting a dowry.

"I can't give you a blessing while Naeryth remains keeper" he replied sadly" she will never allow it to go ahead, even if she did find out the truth".A snarl from Solas made him flinch it wasn't that he didn't want to give it, he just couldn't give it while she still held the title of keeper. Ellanna would be shunned from the clan and so would he for hiding Solas's true nature from them all or worse they would both be killed

"I have eaten and drunk within your Clan slept within your camp. if this Keeper is the only problem...then allow me to rectify that"Solas responded, "Please give me a meeting with this woman, if her superstition is anything to go by then Clan Lavellan has already been tainted".

"You don't get it"Jhearos replied, almost pleading"She would rather have Ellanna die then see her with you if she knew the truth, Falon'din or Dirathmen would have been a better option!"

Solas snarled the name"No they wouldn't, Falon'din and Dirathmen don't treat their women right...well woman in their case"He spat, Jhearos looked horrified, Solas gave a heavy breath wanting to clarify his statement "They share....everything if Ellanna married one she'd be marrying them both, it would not be a pretty sight".

Ellanna could only but watch as the two men debated her betrothal, Solas would never let her go and if it meant he took her from the clan permanently to marry her he would do just that, while her brother struggled with an impossible decision, he was right the keeper had the final word and while the title had not passed to him he couldn't give them a blessing if it wasn't going to be allowed.

"Please brother, allow me to meet this woman"Solas again repeated."if all that's needed is for you to be keeper, I can be very persuasive..is there something she wants, wishes, desires?" he asked him a teasing lilt in his voice, he would play the trickster if he needed to..its not often he lets the wolf out to play and he could very well have his meal as a bonus if the keeper didn't play nice. Stories about the Dread wolf swallowing elves whole was not so much an exaggeration, more so as most elves who crossed his path ended up in rather coincidental accident's and he just happened to be hunting where they met their demise.

"I can set up a meeting for you" Jhearos responded, "I can't promise that whatever you give her she will take from you though". Solas stuck his hand out to the man and Jhearos grabbed it as both shook on the deal made. Jhearos would be a keeper if Solas had anything to do with it.

If anything the elf could consider it the first part of his dowry to Ellanna, along with the books he allowed the man to take from his base, money was no object to him he could give the clan as much as they wanted or more...a new caravan maybe, new clothes for the children or tents that could house them all comfortably so no one was sleeping outside, it was all possible for him.

All three elves stood up from where they had been sitting, Solas let go of Ellanna and embraced the man before him, putting his hand on the back oh Jhearos's head and touching his forehead with his own, a silent bond between the two men that established them both as brothers now. Solas's pack was growing, soon he would have a Clan to call his own.

He released Jhearos and gathered Ellanna to his side placing a kiss on her lips, looking towards the elf before with a wolfish grin.

"Then let it be Brother..let me meet this keeper of yours at last".


	26. A Conversation with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a friggin long one..hope your all keeping safe and well and staying at home :)

They walked back to the camp together, Solas explaining to Jhearos his plan's for the wedding in the future when they can have it. He never mentioned about his plans for the veil or for returning his people to Thedas just yet, in time it would be necessary and the clan would be a valuable asset in it, he did promise Ellanna they and the inquisition would be granted safety and they would be, after the veil had come down and his people were restored, what remained of either the clan or the inquisition would be granted safety in the new world. Ellanna was the only thing he was going to keep away from all this, he would, however, do his best to keep his new brother out of harms way as best he could.

"Are you sure you want to do this brother?"Jhearos asked him, he wanted to be sure Solas knew what he was doing, not that he didn't trust the man now, but if the stories about him wherein anyway true, he didn't want to have to force Ellanna away from the clan if they found out Fen'Harel was already here and walking within the camp itself.

Solas gave an affirmed nod in response, he demeanour had changed ever so slightly the humble apostate elf that Jhearos had met before has now slightly been replaced by a more refined and precise man who walked with purpose and pride with his soon - to -be bride right beside him, holding her hand firmly in his as they walked towards Jhearos's tent.

"You said this Keeper Naeryth can sense magic from people yes?"Solas asked wanting to clarify what he may be getting into with this woman it's possible she knew already who he was or just as possible she knew he was powerful but had no idea of knowing who he was other then what she was told by Ellanna and Jhearos.

Jhearos nodded"She can sense magic and how powerful someone is, each mage gives off their aura...Ellanna's she said is muddied but I'm assuming that is because you've..well..."He trailed off after that not wanting to say out loud what he was thinking nor did he even want the image in his head. "As I said though she may not take what your offer her".

"Who says it what I'm offering here, its what I will offer her to give to you, "Solas said simply shrugging his shoulders at the man, handing him the role of Keeper may just be the better option all around he gets the blessing he wants, and the clan would be better off for it. He did all the duties the keeper would do anyway, and Solas didn't think it was very fair if he didn't have the proper title to go with it. "You said as she still keeper we could not get a blessing, yet you do all the work of a keeper and have no claim of the title itself. Consider this part of my gift to you along with the books in the temple, you are family now after all".

Jhearos couldn't believe what he was hearing from him, but this may something that he needed to get used too. Gods had the power to do whatever they wanted and Solas talked about handing him a title like this was perfectly normal for him. Although given who he was it was probably more than normal for him and Jhearos could only nod his head. "I'll go and speak to her now, and set it up for you" he sighed, hoping Solas did know what he was doing, walking towards the keeper's tent he turned back towards the two as he watched Solas guide Ellanna down to their sleeping area covering her in a mess of blankets and pillows as if she would break on the ground itself, covering her face with kisses hearing her laugh as he pulled her and the mound of blankets he covered her with to him tightly as they both settled down to sleep.

Jhearos stepped into Keeper Naeryth's tent clearing his throat in order grab the older elves attention, bowing his head in respect to the woman as she turned to face him from her desk smiling at him."Ahh Jhearos, what brings you here so late I thought you would have retired for the night" she asked him, as he gave her kind smile as he walked over to kneel in front of her.

"Well, I've just been asked by our guest Solas if I could give him my blessing for him and Ellanna to marry" he confessed, a sharp laugh came from the old woman, asking for this meeting was a stupid idea she would never agree to a dowry off him, Dread Wolf or not Naeryth didn't deal with unknowns especially ones that just happened to show up at camp with one of their own.

"He does know I would never accept it right?" she replied laughing"The man has no clan I can contact and where would he even get a dowry from if he has no home?"

"You'd be surprised"Jhearos mumbled under his breath, hoping she didn't hear him before clearing his throat once again"Well he's hoping he may be able to convince you....he has asked for you to meet with him, to prove that he should have it".

Nearyth looked at him in surprise" Has he now? that's rather bold of him to do so" she said raising her eyebrows and sighing" I supposed I should as he has asked...alright then we will meet next evening, I'll be happy to see what he has to say".

Jhearos nodded"Thank you, this will mean a lot to them both" he replied to her, bowing his head once more, and leaving the tent, he would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation he knew that much, he did have to laugh though the Keeper would be face to face with the Dread Wolf himself and wouldn't even know it.

He had walked back to his tent to see Solas was still awake, Ellanna had already drifted off to sleep and was sleeping comfortably in Solas's arms, he gave a nod to the older man and quietly walked over to their sleeping quarters."The meeting is set for tomorrow evening" He whispered to him careful not to wake the woman sleeping next to him, Solas gave him a nod in understanding, mouthing a thank you to him before settling with Ellanna to sleep, Jhearos smiled and quietly went to his tent to sleep wondering what the next day will bring.

The morning had started like any other, the clan had all gathered for breakfast and were happily eating and talking about what the day would bring for them all today, Solas had gathered some of the children in the clan and told them tales of Arlathan and the Elvhenan who lived within it, using his magic the paint pictures in the air for the children to see a life that was lost to them, but promised that it would come back for all elves when the time came for it.

Ellanna had watched from a nearby bench, as Solas regaled story after story for the children, from Arlathan to stories he was told as a child by his mother to stories about the Evanuris themselves, of course, the tale he told was vastly different to the one the Dalish knew and yet the children hung on to every word spoken. Jhearos had sat down next to Ellanna as she watched him with a smile on her face.

"He tells a good story doesn't he?"Jhearos remarked to her pulling her out of her daze, when it came to Solas she could listen to him for hours and not even bother with anything outside of him no matter what it was.

"What makes you think its a story, the man is Fen'Harel after all" she replied to him turning to face him"He's lived exactly what he's telling them, what are stories now, was a life he knew all about".

Ellanna sighed deeply"I do want to thank you though, I know accepting Solas isn't an easy thing to want to do, knowing who he is and who I am to him, "She said lowly" But he's not who we've made him out to be at all".

Again Jhearos ran his fingers through his hair, he still wasn't sure on what Solas was even as he saw it for himself, he couldn't deny though the giant six-eyed wolf who stood over his sister by the lake the previous night, the booming voice that sent terror coursing through his veins as he spoke to him, and yet as he watched him with the children he was kind and patient offering children and the clan wisdom some could only dream about. It wasn't every day a god walked among them, it certainly wasn't every day a god regarded Jhearos himself as his brother either.

"Keeper Naeryth may see it differently, that he could be a trick sent by Fen'Harel to take you away"He commented, of course knowing what he knew now that couldn't be further from the truth, Solas was right though the clan was already tainted, they had allowed the Dread Wolf in without a second thought they spoke with him, ate with him, drank with him. they were all told stories that he would come dressed in unassuming clothes to take away elves and swallow them whole if they didn't listen to Mamae and Papae and be good.

"The Dread Wolf has already taken me" She replied to him."You have to bear in mind this is something he is doing for me, and considering his disdain for the dalish, in general, this is a big thing for him to do, you're his family now just as much as I am".

"The only way I could give you a blessing is if I was Keeper" he sighed"so if that's what he going to try and get her to do he's going to have to be very persuasive". He looked over to Solas again who had somehow managed to have a pile of children now on top of him, as they all tried to pin him to the floor in what was a terrible attempt to surprise him and yet he went down as easily as if the wind blew him over, he listened to them all giggling along with Solas who gave a laugh of his own.

Ellanna giggled at the sight of him under the pile of children, only stopping when they were called away to their parents. Solas picked himself up from the floor and walked over to the two of them greeting Ellanna with a soft kiss to her lips, and sitting next to her as he held her hand his. Sensing Jhearos's nervousness about the whole ordeal he reached over and gave a gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"You need not fear Brother, this meeting will go well I can assure you of that"Solas said cooly, the humble teacher he saw just moments ago was now replaced with a very self-assured and prideful elf.

"How can you know that?"Jhearos asked. Solas never said anything he just gave the man another wolfish grin preferring to keep his secrets to himself, for the time being, an accident may not even be necessary considering how frail she was...but showing her a six-eyed wolf may just drive her mad enough that she will be rendered unfit to continue using the title of keeper, and Jhearos would have no choice but to take up the mantle and guide the clan himself.

The rest of the day itself went by without much of a hitch, the books that Jhearos had taken from the temple had very quickly been put to good use by the clan and with them now having actual blueprints on how to make weapons from the ironbark they found within the woods making arrows and swords for the people in the clan couldn't have been simpler. The more arcane books were given to the mages in the clan who were so engrossed in what ancient elven magic could do, most spells would no longer work due to the veil but the ones that did they set to work on practising and perfecting as best they could.

Solas had spent his time well teaching Jhearos how elven should be spoken, Jhearos didn't know much elven and like Ellanna, what little he did know was just too common for Solas the tone and the accent grated on him, so he was quick to change it before he even taught him any of the vocabularies. Of course he never once left out Ellanna in his teachings occasionally asking her things out of blue in the very ancient tongue that it made her stop in her tracks while Solas stared at her pointedly waiting for an answer, which eventually she was able to give once she worked out what he was saying, and receiving praise for doing so, as strict a teacher Solas was he was always very patient with those who wished to learn, it would take years for them all to be once again fluent in the language, but time would be of no instance once they had their immortality back.

As the evening rolled in Solas left the two of them with their studies for his meeting with the Keeper, he waited on the edge of the camp wanting to take the keeper to the lake they were all at the previous night it was the perfect place to talk, nobody would bother them that far out of the camp it made Solas's job much easier he would be careful though, he wasn't sure if they keeper would have hunters on him the minute they left and he wasn't about to expose who he was to her if it meant putting Ellanna in danger.

Nearyth had appeared not long afterwards. Solas gave a polite smile and bow of his head before offering the old elf his hand which she reluctantly took as he tucked her arm under his as he led her away from the camp to the lake, he looked around the trees to make sure they hadn't been followed and was grateful to see it wasn't the case but he wasn't about to let his guard down yet. 

As the lake came into view Solas let go of her arm. The mood shifting ever so slightly, he wasn't going to pretend the keeper had taken any kind of fancy to him most of the clan had welcomed him for the days him and Ellanna spent with them, some still regarded him with suspicion which he had no qualms about the dalish were never ones for outsiders anyway and he was no different.

"Jhearos tells me you've asked for his blessing, "Nearyth said cutting out the silence, it was better to get to the point of things the make small talk with the man before her as he turned on his heel to face her, Solas was still hoping to play the humble elf only wanting to resort to being the wolf he was if he had too.

"That is correct, I intend to take Ellanna for my own"Solas responded cooly sitting on a nearby log as he watched the old keeper make her way to sit by him"I have asked for a blessing as is your people's custom is it not".

She nodded."That is true, but the final say must always go to the keeper of this clan" she stated to him staring out into the lake as the moon shone over it making the whole lake glow.

Nearyth once again spoke her gaze firmly fixed upon the lake in front of her "As keeper, I must keep members of my clan safe you do understand this, we don't deal with outsiders here" She spoke firmly"You are an unknown, you have no clan and don't come from the city and while I accept Ellanna's fondness for you she should be married into a clan. You have no home to speak of, so where do you intend to live? in a ruin somewhere in the woods?".

"While I spend most of my time travelling Keeper, it in no way means I do not have a home"Solas responded in kind."Elly will live with me in a home of my choosing, with my people, whether they are dalish or not has no bearing on this conversation. I am asking for you to accept a dowry for her".

The old keeper shook her head."And what is it you can offer her that another man in a clan can not"Nearyth asked him, her eyes locked with his grey ones looking for any hint of a lie that she couldn't catch him with.

"What I offered her when I took away her vallaslin"Solas stated simply"Freedom".

Solas continued. "We will be able to go where we please, for however long we please I can show her things no other mage in a clan would ever be able to show her...She asked for freedom so I gave it to her". He pointed to the scar on his face just above his eyebrow"Just as I gave myself mine".

Naeryth narrowed her eyes at him. "So you offer her a life with 'your' people, and what makes your people so different from us?"Nearyth inquired, the man spoke as if he wasn't an elf yet he looked like one and acted like one, he was no different from any elf she and her clan came across.

"A great deal Keeper, granted I will marry into your people as much as she will marry into mine" he replied to her."The elves today are fragmented when they should live as one people, the dalish only know fragments of their history while the city elves have all but forgotten, I can offer her and your clan a history that you have all long forgotten".

Nearyth laughed."You speak as if you were there" she laughed"You may have Ellanna fooled with your stories or you've been giving her something to make her think that your stories are true but I know better then that".

She gave Solas a hard look. "I get it I do, a man of your age wanting to show off the fact he's able to get a younger girl, I've seen it all before and it never lasts" she stated to him."Once you get bored of her and find someone younger you will kick her to the curb and she will be back in the clan".

Now it was Solas's turn to laugh. "I can assure you my age is not a concern for either me or her"he responded"I will marry her whether I get this blessing or not this is a mere formality that I am doing for Elly. My people's customs have already been done, Elly is effectively mine".

It took Nearyth a moment to let it sink in what he had just said"Her aura..." she trailed off as it suddenly clicked why Ellanna's aura had been off why it was mixed it something else..it was him it was always him.

"I claimed Elly long before we came here, plans for marriage were already underway. This was a custom I wished to do for Elly"He growled lowly at the keeper who still stared hard at him"and I intend to keep that wish".

"I'm still keeper you won't get a blessing or an acceptance" She responded cooly"Jhearos is still not ready to take the name of keeper, and I will not be bullied out of my position".

"I think he is". Solas decided to change tact she wasn't budging on this blessing, he didn't need it but now he was determined to get it one way or another. "You are a keeper in name only in the days I've been here he's done more as keeper then you have...why would you not give him a title he rightly deserves".

"I hardly think that's your concern" she replied waving off his statement.

"He is my brother now...his concerns are now my concerns"Solas pushed once again with her"What are you afraid of? That he'll bring the clan to ruin?".

"Ruin? He wouldn't be able to protect us from the Dread Wolf himself if he came here"Nearyth spat.  
Solas raised his eyebrow slightly, holding in his laughter for the moment"Pray tell then keeper, you belive the Dread Wolf would take your clan if he took the title?".

"Take them?" she asked, "The Dread Wolf would swallow every one of them whole, Jhearos would never be able to stand against him if he got the clan".

"You see keeper, "Solas said slowly, "I think your wrong, I have it on good authority that he could very well stand against Fen'Harel". He wasn't going to forget Jhearos attacking him anytime soon..but the man would make for an excellent first sentinel with the right training under his belt.

"We do not speak his name"She hissed at him when it came to gods Nearyth was very superstitious the mear mention of Fen'Harel made her cringe hearing it from Solas gave her more cause for concern.

"You believe in the creators then?"Solas asked her, he wanted to see how much her faith ran in the gods..and how she would react when she realised she was face to face with the devil himself. An accident may not even be needed her but sending her mad may just do the trick.

"Of course I do..we all do" she responded," We know the stories of _him_ tricking the evanuris and creating the veil, of him disguising himself to lie to the people, and take them away to swallow them whole".

"And is that why you won't give me a blessing...because you think I was sent by the Dread Wolf to ruin your clan?"Solas asked her, a hint of amusement lilted his voice but he managed to cover it quickly by clearing his throat.

"Not my clan. Ellanna" she reiterated."You may have very well been sent by him, you have no clan you know more then any dalish clan I know about our history, He's been known to send people to infiltrate clans and take elves away, who's to say you are not one of them".

This time Solas did laugh, Naeryth didn't find it funny at all and yet as he laughed she felt the wind change, a howl from a wolf in the distance had her turn her head quickly once Solas had calmed himself he took a deep breath within himself the humble apostate quickly disappearing to give way to a vision of pride itself, as the keeper turned back towards him. Solas put his gaze to the lake before him.

"I can assure you, keeper, I am no one's agent but my own, "He said lowly, a wolfish grin panting his face, he kept his gaze to the lake as it bubbled slightly to give way to something new.

Naeryth looked towards the lake as Solas's reflection changed from a man to a wolf six eyes gazing hard at her, her breath had caught her throat as she looked at the water, she swallowed down what Solas could only guess was a little fear. Solas made no move to look at her but kept his eyes on the lake"Your clan is already tainted keeper, I have eaten with them, drank with them, slept within your camp" he growled, "I have taken Ellanna as a mate and taken her brother and my brother..you dare defy what I have already laid claim to?".

"T-That's a very nice trick" Naeryth swallowed down the lump in her throat the chill on her back would not go away. The man before her was essentially telling her that he was...She couldn't believe it she wouldn't he was just trying to scare her in getting what he wanted.

"Why would I trick you keeper?"Solas asked perfectly innocently as he turned his head towards her, he could tell she was trying to not get rattled another howl from a wolf made her wince. "Your legends do say I still walk the land under the guise of a humble man offering wisdom, and would you believe it your clan welcomes me and my mate with open arms!".

Naeryth turned to look at him a grin etching his face as he stood to look at the keeper before him"I am Fen'Harel, I am claiming your clan as my own...starting with having My Brother as keeper of My Clan".

Nearyth's eyes widened, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as the man before she changed before her very eyes and a black wolf with six great red eyes looked at her. He let out a deep booming howl, That was the last thing keeper Naeryth saw before she blacked out.

Naeryth slowly opened her eyes to see concerned faces looking down her from above, she was back in camp and back in her tent, her eyes darted around as she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down onto the bed by various pairs of hand.

"You need to rest, "One voice said.

"You were lucky, Solas brought you back to camp..such a nice man," another said.

"Solas...no he's not Solas he's Fen'Harel, "Naeryth said trying again to get up"He's Fen'Harel".

She needed to get out of the tent to warn the others, when she tried to get up again, Solas had walked into the tent with Jhearos and Ellanna in tow looking concerned for her well being."What is he doing here...get him out, he needs to leave the clan"Nearyth shouted and she tried to shrink away into the corner on her bed with her head in her hands mumbling prayers, Solas looked positively confused at her display.

"See brother it's just as I told you, "Solas said to him"The woman isn't in her right mind".

"I am in my right mind, Dread Wolf" she spat"you all need to leave before he swallows you all whole".

Again Solas looked positively confused as he looked at Jhearos"She was doing this to me last night as well, and we were having such a lovely conversation too" the other elves Solas sounded almost disappointed, yet the small hint of amusement in his voice told Naeryth otherwise.

"Why won't you all believe me he is the Dread Wolf, He's Fen' Harel"Naeryth pleaded with the two elves next to her and both of them just looked at her with nothing but pity.

"No you only think he is, Solas told us all that a wolf scared you and you fainted and he brought you back to camp...such a nice man," one of the elves beside her said as Solas gave her a kind smile.

"She is in no fit state to continue as Keeper brother"Solas stated turning to him, giving the man a small smirk as he looked him in the eye"I dare say, her superstitions have just gotten the better of her".

Jhearos nodded"Naeryth, by order of the Clan I hereby take the role of the keeper, you are in no fit state to continue leading our people".

"No, no, no, no, no, no"Naeryth pleaded"He's Fen'Harel! He is!"

As they began to leave the tent Solas took one last look at the woman and grinned at her, letting the shadow of a wolf cover his face as she let out a howling scream, Solas sniggered as he left the tent walking over to Jhearos and Ellanna.

"So what did happen then Solas?"Ellanna asked him, he did something tricky to get the woman to end up like that.

"It exactly as I said my beautiful Vhenan, she was scared by a wolf...I am not responsible for which wolf that was"He replied amused at himself as took hold of her jaw and kissed her deeply.

Jhearos covered his eyes, and turned his back, to the couple giving them what every privacy they needed, once he was sure they had stopped he turned back to them both.

"Well, now that you have effectively traumatised an old woman I assume you will want that blessing now?"Jhearos asked him.

"Only if you wish to give it brother"Solas said simply, Jhearos sighed and brought them over to the fire pit and called over the rest of the clan who sat down on the benches before them.

"My family, due to Naeryth no longer being in a fit state to lead this clan, it is with a very heavy heart that I will be taking over for her as keeper effective immediately"Jhearos began letting the clan take in the weight of his words"But in sadness comes a silver lining and it begins with these two here".   
Jhearos held his hands out for both Solas and Ellanna to take as he continued looking at them both "My family, in the days that our guest Solas has been here you have all welcomed him and took him in as one of our own even though he has no home to his name, a man who my baby sister has fallen in love within the years she has been away from this clan, and I find there would be nobody better for her than him."

Ellanna smiled at her brother as Solas grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb squeezing it lightly as Jhearos continued. "I am so proud of what she has achieved and hope she will continue to do so, and I am proud to be able to call this my brother...So by the creators above, I give you both my blessing to marry...just don't bring a goat as a dowry once was enough".

Ellanna laughed as Jhearos embraced the two and applause rang through the camp as calls for celebration started, Jhearos let go of the two and Solas turned to Ellanna to kiss her happy to have gotten the blessing he wanted from the man who should have been a keeper in the first place

"Keep her safe brother please, "Jhearos said, Solas gave an affirmed nod as he pulled Ellanna to him kissing her head hiding the biggest smile in her hair.

"I believe a celebration is in order brother...a new keeper, and a blessing all in one day"Solas exclaimed, "We will have the biggest celebration this clan has ever seen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time :)


	27. Ar lasa mara revas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not fully happy with this one..but if i didnt write it chances are i would never finish it.

Wine, music and dancing had filled the camp within a matter of hours, sounds of joyous laughter had rung out withing the trees, tonight was a celebration for Clan Lavellan and no expense was spared by the clan to welcome the arrival of the new keeper and a betrothal all in one day, everything else could wait tonight was all about welcoming a new era within the clan itself and with Jhearos guiding them and with Solas's wisdom the clan could more than well outrank the rest of the dalish.

Solas had more than a few offers to dance with a new of the ladies in the group which he very politely declined, he was dancing only with Ellanna tonight. however, he more than made the exception of the odd child, wide-eyed and doll-faced asked him which he was more than happy to oblige with a wide smile, thinking about how he would teach his child to dance when things had settled.

Of course, Ellanna was again never one for dancing Halamshiral was the exception it was expected of her to dance with the high ranking members of society and there refusing was akin to starting a war, here though in the clan she was content to sit and watch the gathering of people dancing by the fire sipping wine from her cup enjoying the atmosphere it was exactly like she had never left Clan Lavellan in the first place, the only new addition was Solas who had been quite content to dance with the children before they were sent to bed.

"Vhenan, you haven't danced with me yet" Solas called as he walked over to her greeting her with a deep kiss as he pulled her up from her seat and towards the mass of people by the fire."What are you to do at our wedding and we have to dance for the court, you certainly can not sit down then" he told her, pulling her close to him as his hand slipped around her waist, and his other hand closed around her other one, he had done this at Halamshiral too she wasn't any sort of a dancer and Solas was happy the guide her through what she needed to do, this was something she would have to get used too she was pretty sure an elvhen court was exactly like the winter place which meant dances like these would not be uncommon and she would be expected to dance even if she didn't want too.  
"Where dances like this common for you then Solas, "Ellanna asked him, smiling as he stole a kiss from her as he guided her into another turn placing his head on her should speak into her ear.

"Oh yes very common, you forget we Elvhen were immortal once, a celebration like this would last for months, weddings especially, "Solas remarked to her."Parties like this would normally last from betrothal to the wedding day, only then would the couple be allowed out of sight from the court". A kiss under her ear and a gentle bit of the skin gave away exactly what he meant and why they were allowed out of sight. He was never normally this forward when it came to being in public she wasn't sure whether it was the atmosphere of the party or the wine he had been drinking or if he had decided to just let the mask slip for once and be the cocky and prideful elf he always was, it wouldn't surprise her if that was the case though he did had a lot to be proud of.

Both of them had danced the entire night away, while Ellanna was getting tired Solas was nothing of the sort, he had switched out her wine for something that would keep her awake that little bit longer, he wanted her to last at least till the sun rose then they would sleep, he considered this a good bit of practice for her for when his people were back, people falling asleep at sun up during the first day of parties were not uncommon and soon as they woke they rejoined with renewed energy, falling asleep hours after a party had started was looked down upon heavily, she would be nobility soon she needed to now start acting like it..all of the clan did.

Dawn had broken, they were the only two still awake save for the odd elf or two who had woken up in a stupor only to drag themselves away from the fire pit and back to their beds. Ellanna rubbed at her eyes trying to keep herself awake as Solas finished up their very last dance of the night.

"You've done very well my love" he whispered into her ear as he placed his arm under her rear and picked her up, she had just about managed to wrap her legs around him and stuck her face into the crook of his neck as he carried her back to their sleeping area, gently hushing her on the way back, speaking words of praise and adoration to her in the very ancient tongue he'd been teaching her as he laid her down in the mass of pillows and blankets, she was already asleep by the time they had gotten there, and he set about quickly removing her clothes and his own and he huddled down with her, kissing her one last time before settling to sleep next to her.

Nobody from the clan had even woken up till at the very latest late afternoon, and most were still sluggish and very hungover from the night before, setting out to attempt to clear out a few minor things away from the party last night so the camp looked somewhat presentable for when the new keeper appeared from his tent.

Jhearos had managed to lurch out from his tent, yawning loudly and rubbing at his eyes, finding a bucket of cold water and splashing his face to wake himself up and set himself up for his first few hours as keeper of the clan, he had seen Solas and Ellanna still sleeping contently and decided not to wake them for the time being, he was happy to let them rest and he would wake them later on.

"Keeper Lavellan it's good to see you awake," one of the elves observed to the man taking a minute to register that somebody has spoken to him.

"Hmm..oh yes good afternoon" he replied."Sorry, that's going to take some getting used to" he laughed as the elf chuckled along with him.

"You must have had the creators blessing, Naeryth was not going to give up her post so easily," the elf responded, "Elgar'nan must have been looking down upon you".

"Heh..yeah it was...err... some divine intervention that's for sure"Jhearos murmured as he looked towards Solas and Ellanna who were already awake, he had spied Solas pressing his fingers to his lips indicating for Ellanna to be quiet before covering her with his own body, Jhearos turned quickly away from the two and back to the elf.

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure you'll lead this clan well"The elf gave the man a bow, before setting back of to clear the camp. Jhearos did his best to make sure everyone was ok after last night, as praises for the new keeper were finally able to be heard now that everyone had quietened down and people were not as rowdy. Though truth be told he was doing what he could to give both Solas and Ellanna some privacy in what was a private moment for them both. Disturbing a wolf with his mate was not something he was going to tempt.

Both of them had finished with a shudder and a kiss, Solas reluctantly slipping out of her wishing he has more time to be able to lavish over her, but that time would come soon enough for them both and it was a day he couldn't wait for. Kissing her once more as he handed over her clothes and fishing some of his from his bag as they both dressed for the afternoon.

"Brother!"Solas called waving over Jhearos to their sleeping spot, the elf gave a nod of his head as he headed over to them both, being greeted by a warm embrace from the older man and a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Ellanna."How do you feel now brother, now that you lead this clan?" Solas asked him, smiling widely at him.

"it's very surreal I'll give you that"he sighed"I'll do my best though...are you sure Naeryth isn't going to give you any trouble now that she knows your Fen'Harel?"

Solas scoffed."Who is going to believe a mad old woman?" he remarked laughing"She can tell the clan I'm Fen'Harel till she's blue in the face they won't believe her, besides who would ever suspect quiet and humble Solas?".

Jhearos nodded he had to give him that, he doubted the clan would believe it he could walk in as a wolf and some probably still wouldn't believe it, but its why he was always painted as a trickster, everyone had fallen for it and the few people who knew about it couldn't exactly say much there would be an uproar in the camp if they did.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a gift for you brother to celebrate your new position as keeper"Solas exclaimed, "But I'd rather not give it to you here please let us go to the lake".

Jhearos was pretty confused but walked to the lake anyway, he followed both Solas and Ellanna towards the lake, Jhearos had no clue what they spoke about as they walked and he could only guess from Ellanna's expression that bounced from surprise to suspicion to final agreement which Solas took with a smile.

Solas took a deep breath turning to the man as he stood tall with pride"Take my gift of keeper with pride brother, you now lead the Dread Wolf's pack in doing so you and yours are free from the chains that bind you, you are no longer slaves but you are not yet truly free"Solas spoke with pride he spoke to the man before him not as a mortal but as an equal.

"What do you mean not truly free?"Jhearos asked him, still not really understanding.

"Your Vallasllin brother" He stated flatly"it is not a mark to revere the gods, it is a slave branding, I worked tirelessly to free the people from these chains and to see you and everyone else wear them as a symbol of worship is an outrage to what I have done for you. I offer you exactly what I offered Ellanna...freedom. Allow me to remove your Vallaslin Brother only then will you truly be free, this is another gift I give to you brother".

Jhearos felt like he had just been punched in the gut as he again tried to wrap his mind around what he had been told"That can't be right can it?" he choked it as he looked between both Solas and Ellanna. Ellanna wanted to go over and calm her brother but Solas grabbed her hand and shook his head, this was something he must deal with on his own."That has to be a lie, we've branded ourselves as slaves this whole time!?".

"I know it a lot to take in brother, but I have no reason to lie to you about this, I don't wish to see you or any of the clan bound ever again"Solas resolved to them.

Jhearos looked towards Ellanna, she nodded lightly to him mouthing that it would all be ok, before looking back to Solas"We resolved that we would never be bound to the humans, how are elves any different?" he muttered under his breath before nodding his head"Then I ask for my freedom".

Solas smiled at the man indicating for him to sit, as a familiar glow came from his hands as he brought them up over the man's face slowly watching as the inky on his face disappeared strand by strand till there was nothing left.

"Ar lasa mara revas....you are free now brother"Solas declared to him pointing towards the lake as the man hurried over to the edge of it to look at his reflection, he ran his fingers over his face bear of any trace of the vallaslin hat had marked his skin.

"Thank you," he said in quiet shock" but what of the clan, they won't exactly be happy it's gone".

"I will free them, "Solas said simply"I will free them all".

Jhearos rose from where he sat, something about how it said that made it seem like he wasn't just talking about the clan or the dalish, he had to wonder just what the man was thinking, and how long he had been thinking it.

Solas smiled at him, all three walking back to the clan, Solas scanned his eyes over the people here, most looked to Jhearos as they looked at his face in confusion as Solas walked within the clan his eyes scanning over the people there before walking up to one elderly elf as he held their face in his hand looking at them with a kind smile, before removing the Vallaslin from the mans face.

"You are free" He whispered to the elf, before setting his sights on another elf and doing the same, most had stood there in quiet shock as he removed the clan's vallaslin one by one some had gone over to him on their accord others stood and waited in quiet reverence at the man who could remove the tattoo's that adorned their face.

Eventually, there was nobody left the clan looked at each other hand running over their faces before touching one another, some laughing in gleeful shock as they ran to look at their reflections before going to everyone else and pointing out how different they all look.

Solas stood with absolute pride, now they were his clan and they were finally free and he would keep them like that they would never be bound by chains or marks ever again if he could free the clan he could free them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the clan is now free and the end finally begins.


End file.
